Nuevos sentimientos
by N.LUPIN
Summary: (5º curso) Severus está confundido. Una nueva profesora llega a Hogwarts y en un sólo curso tiebe que vñerselas con mortífagos, alumnos irritantes, plantas asesinas, con el propio Voldemort, y, por supuesto con cierto profesor testarudo.Reviews.Graci
1. Clases de estudio de la magia

CLASES DE ESTUDIO DE LA MAGIA Estaban a principios de Agosto y el calor era más bien insoportable. Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su hogar. Hogwarts. Había un fuego acogedor en la chimenea, sus llamas eran rojas y llegaban muy altas. De repente apareció la figura de un encapuchado, alta. Se materializó en medio del despacho del director. La figura era de un hambre vestido con una larga capa negra y con un traje limpio, que resaltaba aún más su color negro. Tenía el pelo negro y le llegaba hasta los hombros, lo tenía grasiento y desordenado. Sus ojos eran grises y alrededor de ellos se podían ver claramente unas grandes ojeras, que le daban la impresión de no haber dormido últimamente.  
  
-Buenos días, Albus.-Dijo con una voz grave. Sus ojos se desviaron para mirar un precioso fénix adulto.  
  
-Pero Severus, estás horrible.-El director no era conocido por guardarse las cosas.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
  
-Me encuentro bien, gracias.-Él tampoco era conocido por expresar lo que realmente sentía.  
  
-Vamos, siéntate.-Se dirigieron hacia el escritorio, que estaba abarrotado de artilugios increíbles.- ¿Pudiste encontrar a la banda Tenebrosa?  
  
-No. En el pueblo me dijeron que un grupo de personas había pasado por los alrededores pero se marcharon antes de la noche.-Estaba molesto, no le gustaba que le dieran esquinazo.  
  
-Bueno,-Meditó unos instantes.-no me gusta nada, es mejor que no hayan cometido ningún asesinato, pero ¿por qué ir al pueblo de ese concejal si no actúan?  
  
-Habrá que añadir un sospechoso más a la lista.-Él sabía muy bien lo que significaba, y dudaba mucho que el director no lo hubiese sospechado. En la frente de Dumbledore se apreciaban varias arrugas de preocupación.  
  
-Si-Eso es lo único que dijo, parecía cansado, muy cansado.  
  
-¿Hay alguna noticia nueva?-Deseaba acabar con ese silencio  
  
-Nada especial.-Acto seguido se le iluminó la cara.-Salvo esto.- Sacó de un cajón una carta bastante arrugada, se notaba que la había leído varias veces.-Es una solicitud de trabajo.-Informó.- Para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
¿Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Habían solicitado ese puesto desde fin de curso.  
  
-¿Y te la mandan ahora? Cuando hace dos días que se acabo el plazo del Ministerio, ¡qué puntual!-Eso parecía una broma.  
  
-Lo más interesante no es la tardanza, sino el contenido.-Dijo Albus.-No creo que sea un profesor mandado del ministerio.-Confesó mientras Snape abría el pergamino.  
  
"Estimado Director Dumbledore:  
He escuchado que usted busca una persona para el puesto de defensa  
contra las artes oscuras. Me gustaría que se planteara contratarme, o,  
por lo menos, concederme una entrevista con el fin de convencerle  
Tenga en cuenta que he tenido la  
"suerte" de luchar contra bestias y criaturas que se seguro le gustará  
conversar. Le espero en el bar `las cuatro esquinas` de Londres.  
Atentamente  
  
Srta. Wingrove.  
  
-¿Qué piensas de la carta? ¿Puede ser una trampa?-Preguntó Dumbledore. Se notaba que le había estado dando vueltas al asunto durante mucho tiempo.  
  
-Puede, pero si lo fuese no se habría tomado tantas molestias con las palabras de doble sentido.-Pensó.-"Luchar contra bestias". No estoy seguro, pero creo que se podría referir a Mortífagos.  
  
-¿También lo piensas?-Le brillaron los ojos.-Entonces lo mejor es que me ponga en camino y.  
  
-No creo que sea conveniente tanta prisa, ¿cuándo te la han mandado?-Tal vez eso le ayudara a adivinar la verdad.  
  
-Esta mañana, y no había recorrido mucho trayecto, pues la lechuza que me trajo el mensaje no se mostró muy fatigada.-Dijo Albus.  
  
-¡Pero anunciaste que ya no necesitabas profesor hace dos días!- Señaló Snape-Debería de saberlo.  
  
-No, si lo que quiere es hablar conmigo de asuntos sobre Mortífagos.-Sabía que no habría forma de pararle, y si era una trampa.bueno, el director no era tonto y sabía 'algunos' hechizos que le ayudarían.  
  
-Bien,-concedió Snape.-pero si no es una trampa quizá deberías de ofrecerle un trabajo, ya sea dentro del colegio como fuera. Si es verdad que se a enfrentado a ellos debe ser muy buena.  
  
-Estupendo, volveré por la noche. Por cierto,-Dijo antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.-si aceptas el consejo de un pobre anciano, me iría a la cama después de una buena cena.  
  
Snape sonrió después de que el director se hubiese ido. Aunque no le gustaba ni admitirlo ni demostrarlo, ese "anciano" era el hombre al que más admiraba.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
El bar era bastante acogedor, tenía varías mesas de cuatro, pero la mayoría era de parejas. La iluminación era bastante buena y el ambiente de todo menos oscuro. Eso le hacía afirmar que no era una trampa. Mientras se acercaba al mostrador intentó no ponerse nervioso, pero era muy difícil. La única información que había encontrado del apellido Wingrove fue que era el sobrenombre de un personaje de novela rosa.  
  
¿Por qué una persona que venía sin malas intenciones decía un nombre falso?  
  
-Perdone, señor.-Le dijo al camarero-¿Me podría indicar si la Srta Wingrove está en la sala?  
  
-¿La pequeña Elizabeth?-Preguntó desconfiado el hombre-Nos dijo que esperaba a una persona, pero se a tenido que marchar, dijo que volvería pronto.  
  
-De acuerdo-¿Por qué le miraba con la cara tan desconfiada?  
  
-¿Quiere tomar algo? ¿Una cerveza?-Definitivamente ese hombre no era mago. Todo el mundo sabía que no solía beber alcohol.  
  
-Me gustaría un té, gracias  
  
Así que ni era puntual. Pera eso era bueno para él, le daría tiempo para informarse de "Wingrove".  
  
-Muchas gracias-Dijo cuando el camarero le trajo el pedido- ¿Podría hacerle unas preguntas? Nada malo, no se preocupe.-Se apresuró al percatarse de la desconfianza de aquel hombre. Cuando este se sentó expresando su conformidad preguntó- ¿De qué conoce usted a la Srta Wingrove?  
  
-¡Oh!-Se le iluminó la cara-De niña era muy simpática, no quiero decir que ahora no lo sea. Estuvo viviendo durante sus 16 años en Londres y se le antojó trabajar y yo le di un puesto de camarera, desde entonces suele pasarse por aquí cada vez que puede.  
  
A Dumbledore no le sorprendió tanta información, pues le había echado un pequeño conjuro estimulante.  
  
-¿Y sabe exactamente por qué esta aquí ahora?-La cara del hombre se tornó pensativa. -Pues verá, ella ha vuelto de una expedición en el bosque para su trabajo, pero tiene que hablar con usted de algo que le sucedió.  
  
-¿Cuál es su puesto de trabajo?  
  
-Ella trabaja en algo sobre Criaturas.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo el famoso Albus Dumbledore consigue información así?-Se volvió rápidamente, deseando que no le hubiesen escuchado mucho. La verdad es que él nunca se informaba lanzando hechizos, pero la situación tampoco era normal. Su mirada se posó en la Srta Wingrove. Tal como había dicho aquel hombre, era joven. Como mucho tendría 26 ó 27 años. Era bastante alta, tenía una larga y espesa melena castaña oscura que la llegaba más allá de la cintura. Sus ojos eran azules. No, Con los reflejos de la luz se tornaban púrpuras. Era bastante guapa y lo miraba con cara divertida, no parecía enfadada.  
  
-¡Elizabeth!-El pobre hombre se levantó de la silla de un salto-Te prometo que no le he dicho nada, solo le he contestado a una o dos preguntillas.  
  
-No importa Henry-Dijo con voz suave pero decidida- ¿Me puedes traer una cocacola?, gracias-Cuando el hombre se marchó, se quitó una chaqueta larga a modo de túnica color rojo y quedó al descubierto el resto de su vestimenta. Llevaba unos pantalones de tela fina largos de color verde y una camisa de manga corta amarillo vivo. 'Colores poco llamativos.'Pensó Albus sarcásticamente. Cuando le trajeron la bebida miró a Dumbledore directamente.  
  
-Al final decidió venir, ¿por qué?-Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa, aquella chica era todo menos tímida.  
  
-Su carta me intrigó bastante, sobre todo sabiendo que quité la demanda de profesor hace dos días-En la cara de la chica se dibujo una amplia sonrisa.  
  
-Lo sabía,-Acto seguido su sonrisa se apagó-yo le quería hablar de otro tema.  
  
-Sobre en qué trabaja, por ejemplo.-Preguntó interesado.  
  
-Tiene que ver, yo trabajo en el centro de Control y Ayuda de Criaturas Mágicas.  
  
Esa información no le gustó. La gente que trabajaba en esa sección del Ministerio iban contra los hombres lobos, las banshees, los duendes, los gnomos,.  
  
-Pero no le quería hablar de eso, sino de una serie de grupos de la Orden Tenebrosa que se están juntando al norte del País.  
  
No, decididamente esa chica era decidida.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Toc-toc"  
  
Llamaban a la puerta. Debería de haberlo supuesto. Siempre que estaba a mitad de aquel sueño se despertaba. Miró la hora: las 23:30. ¿Para qué le querrían a esas horas? Se había acostado hacía dos horas, había disfrutado de una cena de verdad en mucho tiempo y se había echado en la cama sin desvestirse siquiera. Estaba agotado, no dormía desde hacía más de dos días, y no dos días cualquiera, ¡NO! Los había pasado persiguiendo a un grupo de Mortífagos por todo el Norte de Inglaterra, sin más resultado que una o dos afirmaciones sobre grupos "extraños". Uno. El niño de 9 años no contaba. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un pequeño elfo doméstico, solo que este iba vestido aún más ridículo que sus semejantes: llevaba pantalones a lo escocés y tirantes verde brillante. Tenía por todas partes calcetines de colores y unas orejeras a modo de collar. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas no reírse, preguntó:  
  
-¿Para qué me despiertas a estas horas?- El elfo dio un paso hacia atrás. -El director me ha pedido que le informe de que ha llegado y que con él viene la misteriosa Srta Wingrove.-Snape apretó los dientes. No le gustaba que el director diese información secreta a un elfo doméstico estrafalario. Con haberle dicho que fuese valdría.  
  
-Está bien.-Y salió del dormitorio dando un portazo, dejando atrás al elfo.  
  
Cuando llegó al despacho del director y hubo dicho la contraseña, llamo a la puerta. Las voces que se oían en el interior pararon y se oyó la voz de Albus dejando el paso. Lo que vió en el interior le sorprendió: Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio mirándole a través de sus lentes de media luna y sentada en una silla estaba una chica de unos 26 años. Pese a su turbación, Snape no pudo dejar de notar que era muy guapa. Tenía unos ojos azules muy bonitos. Se fijó con desagrado en la horrible ropa que llevaba, muy colorida y alegre. Esa ropa le ponía enfermo.  
  
-Profesor Snape,-Dijo el director.-gracias por venir tan deprisa. Le presento a la Srta Wingrove.  
  
-Encantada.-Su voz era muy agradable.  
  
-Srta, le presento a nuestro profesor de pociones: Severus Snape. Snape, estoy seguro de que te gustará escuchar la historia de Sparrow.- ¿Qué historia podría tener una chica de sólo 26 años? Miró interesado la larga melena oscura que llevaba hasta más allá de la cintura, ¿cómo podía tener un pelo así de largo tan bonito y cuidado? Su pelo estaba ondulado por todas las partes y reflejaba la luz de las velas del despacho.  
  
-Bueno Sr Snape, el director Dumbledore me ha comentado que usted ha ido en busca de los Mortífagos del Norte, ¿no es cierto?-Snape se quedó de piedra, no sólo porque esa chica supiese lo de la banda Tenebrosa, sino porque sus ojos ahora eran de color violeta.- Pues el caso es que yo me los encontré el pasado lunes.  
  
-El lunes yo estuve en las orillas del río, y no los encontré. ¿Se puede saber donde estuvo usted?-Hizo que su voz sonara lo más desagradable posible, pero no hizo gran esfuerzo, pues ya tenía experiencia.  
  
-Cerca del Valle de la Niebla, en las cuevas de Merlín.  
  
-¿Y qué hizo?-Le sorprendía que una sola persona hubiese podido hacer gran cosa.  
  
-Les espié.-Lo dijo como si no fuese horrible, como si tal cosa.- Parece ser que querían robar en Londres una valiosa Dragonlance, la vara de plata de la noche.-Severus recordó que esa era una de las varas míticas que aún existían, y la más peligrosa. En manos poderosas podía canalizar mucha cantidad de la antigua magia. Tan sólo estaban localizadas tres de ellas en el ministerio, se decía que los Tenebrosos tenían dos, pero el dudaba de que apenas tuviesen una.- Pero por la noche,-La voz le hizo volver al presente.-cuando se durmieron, les robe las varitas y les formé un campo de fuerza para que tuviesen ir a pie durante unas horas, hasta que encontrasen a alguien que los sacase de la burbuja.  
  
-¿Por qué no nos avisó antes?  
  
-Me atacaron unos Huxlof voladores y tardé un poco más de lo previsto.  
  
Se hizo un silencio profundo. A Snape le costaba creer que la persona que tenía delante pudiese hacer todo eso y estar delante de ellos como si nada.  
  
-¿Para qué querían los Mortífagos la Dragonlance?-No se le ocurría otra cosa.  
  
-Por lo visto tienen pensado atacar, pero no tontamente, sino estando bien armados. Ahora pueden actuar más libremente, pues nadie del Ministerio pensaría que han sido Mortífagos los autores del crimen.  
  
-Entonces hay que proteger la Dragonlance como sea.-Dijo preparándose para las órdenes de Dumbledore.  
  
-La Srta aquí presente ya se ha ocupado de eso, Severus, no te preocupes.-Dijo Albus.-Trabaja en el Control y Ayuda de Criaturas Mágicas y no le fue muy complicado pedir una orden de traspaso de la Dragonlance al colegio. -¿Tiene poder para hacer eso?-Eso no podía ser cierto, sólo las personas de mucho grado podían llevar a cabo una empresa como esa.  
  
-El puesto que ocupo en estos momentos es el de Directora del Departamento de Cuidados, Ayudas y Derechos de Criaturas Mágicas, y una de mis obligaciones es la de preparar campañas.-Al ver la cara del profesor añadió.-No me miré así profesor Snape, a pesar de mis 25 años, me han ayudado mucho mi inteligencia junto a mucha suerte.-Así que 25 ¿he?  
  
Increíble.  
  
-Bien.-De repente se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.- ¿Qué quiere decir eso de que "de momento"?  
  
-Bueno, a eso le tendré que contestar yo, Severus.-Dijo el director mirando tanto a Wingrove como a Snape.-La he contratado para que de clases en el colegio. Creo que no vendrá mal que los chicos tengan una persona a la que preguntar respecto a las Artes Oscuras.  
  
-Pero Albus, si tan sólo tiene 25 años. No creo que sea capaz de vérselas con Mortífagos que estén despiertos. No es más que una niña.  
  
-¿Pero qué dice?-Dijo indignada la Srta Wingrove.-Si no les ataqué en el momento fue para que no me reconocieran y poder saber lo que tenían entre manos.  
  
-Bueno, en todo caso es imposible,-Dijo ignorándola.-el Ministerio no admitirá un cambio ahora.-Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que no entrará en el colegio, no sabía por qué, pero le ponía nervioso su presencia.  
  
-Eso está arreglado.-Dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore.-Ella no se encargará de la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por lo menos no en apariencia, se ocupará de una nueva clase que ya he protegido en el registro del colegio.  
  
-¿Y cómo se llamará esa clase?-Sabía que ya no podía hacer nada, cuando al director decidía algo no había nada que se lo apartara de la cabeza.  
  
-Estudio de la Magia. Consistirá, en apariencia, de una clase de refuerzo de todas las clases. Pero lo que mayoritariamente se enseñará será Defensa de las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Aquello enfadaría aún más al Ministerio, lo sabía, pero no pudo decir nada al respecto, se percató de que cuando la chica se enfadaba, sus ojos se tornaban de un azul tirando a verde.  
  
-En fin,-Continuó Dumbledore al ver que no objetaba nada.-Sólo hay una cosa que me pregunto, ¿cómo puede apellidarse Wingrove si no está registrado? El profesor y yo estaremos muy agradecidos si nos disipará nuestras dudas, ¿verdad? Él me ayudó a buscar información suya.  
  
-Mucha gente me lo pregunta.-Dijo con voz divertida.-Una de las monitoras del orfanato es adicta a la novela rosa, y se estaba leyendo en la que aparecía Víctor Wingrove cuando me pusieron el nombre.  
  
-Entonces solucionado.-Dijo riendo.-Llamaré a un elfo doméstico para que le enseñe su habitación.  
  
-¿Cuándo empiezan las clases?  
  
-La Selección es el 1 de Septiembre.-La informó Dumbledore.  
  
-Pero las clases no empiezan hasta el día siguiente.-Dijo Snape.- Entonces se las podrá ver con los chicos.-La estaba intentando dar miedo para ver si se echaba atrás. Era su última opción.  
  
-Estoy acostumbrada,-Replicó Reuter.-A veces tenía que ir a los colegios a hablar de criaturas mágicas. Además, he pasado casi toda mi vida en un orfanato. Sé hacerme respetar.  
  
-Tendréis que disculparme,-Dijo Dumbledore.-pero ya es hora de que me valla acostando. Snape, ¿por qué no le enseña la habitación usted mismo y dejamos descansar a los elfos por una vez?  
  
Aquello era demasiado, no sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba esa chica.  
  
-Tengo que atender unos asuntos, profesor.-Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.-Si los Mortífagos estaban verdaderamente en el Norte lo mejor sería que fuese a las casas de algunos sospechosos para poder afirmar su ausencia.  
  
-Si, eso sería lo mejor. Pero, ¿por qué no descansas un poco?-Lo decía con la mejor de las intenciones.  
  
-No estoy cansado.-Al ver que no lo reprendían decidió marcharse.- A sido un placer. Hasta Luego.-Salió al exterior, donde se encontraba solo. Solo para pensar sin ninguna interrupción de su sueño y de Lord Voldemort.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Elizabeth se quedó atónita. Si ese era Snape, era muy peligroso. Había sido un Mortífago, y ella dudaba que existiese alguna persona que no mintiese en esos aspectos. Había oído hablar de él. De él y de su poder. Era uno de los Tenebrosos más cercanos a Voldemort y que más inocentes había matado. Se vió forzada a preguntar sobre el hecho.  
  
-Señor director, ¿Crees que es aconsejable que un Ex-Mortífago salga del castillo con tanta información?  
  
-Srta Wingrove, quiero que quede claro que el Sr Severus Snape cuenta con todo mi apoyo en todos los aspectos. No es una persona oscura, por lo menos en el término del que estamos hablando.  
  
Su tono era firme, se notaba que conocía, o creía conocer, a ese hombre.  
  
-Bueno,-No quería discutir tan tarde.-como usted quiera.-El director comenzó a dar media vuelta.-Espere un momento.-Paró.-No tengo que venir al castillo hasta el 1, ¿no? Lo digo más que nada por hablar con el Ministerio de mi puesto de trabajo y concluir algunos asuntos.-No podía dejar colgados a sus clientes.  
  
-Por supuesto. Pero mientras esté fuera querría pedirle un favor.  
  
-El que quiera.  
  
-Me gustaría que averiguase algunas cosas con respecto a los movimientos Tenebrosos.-Se le ensombreció la mirada.  
  
-¡Claro que si!-Dijo con determinación.-Y me ocuparé de buscar a gente que no esté ciega.  
  
-Estupendo.-Esbozó una sonrisa.-Por cierto, se me había olvidado. Me dijo que ejercía de abogada para las Criaturas Mágicas, ¿no?  
  
-Si, bueno, hasta hoy.-Era lo que más le costaba dejar. Le gustaba ayudar a las personas.  
  
-El caso es que nos viene bien, no sólo a la causa, también a esas personas. Por eso creo que podría mantener, por lo menos ese cargo.  
  
-Eso sería genial.-No podía ocultarlo, desde que terminó los estudios se había dedicado a defender a esas personas, si mantenía, por lo menos eso, no lo perdería todo.  
  
-Entonces nos iremos viendo en este mes, pero tiene una cita para el 1 de Septiembre.  
  
-Le prometo que no faltaré.  
  
Elizabeth caminó por los pasillos que en un futuro serían parte de su hogar mientras pensaba en el misterioso profesor Snape. Cuando lo vió entrar se quedó sorprendida. Era un hombre de unos 35 años más o menos que estaba muy bien para lo que quería mostrar al mundo. Lo sabía por que siempre había sido muy buena mirando el interior de las personas. Reconocía que ese ex-Mortífago era bastante difícil, pues se escondía detrás de un muro que él mismo se había fabricado para no dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos, pero como cualquier ser vivo, no sería imposible descubrir sus secretos.  
  
Le encontraba bastantes pegas, como por ejemplo la ropa, que más oscura y se confundiría con una mazmorra a oscuras. También la molestaban las muecas desagradables al saber las noticias referidas a ella o a su trabajo. Ella había hecho todo lo que podía, si no le gustaba que lo hiciera él, a ver que le parecía.  
  
Pero también tenía cosas buenas. Era muy alto y, si observabas bien, musculoso. Los ojos, si quitasen esa actitud arrogante, serían de un color gris oscuro como para quitar el hipo. Y también... 'No' Se dijo. Es un ex-Mortífago, ¿y quién sabe si un actual Mortífago que actuaba bien? No había modo de saberlo. Lo mejor era no acercarse a él y, si no había más remedio, hablar lo menos posible con él. Pero sobretodo no volver a pensar en sus músculos. 'Si, así haré y lo conseguiré.' Con esos pensamientos cruzó el bosque hasta sus lindes y se desapareció para aparecer en su piso.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dumbledore estaba feliz. Había conseguido ganarle una batalla a Voldemort y tenía a su lado una nueva ayuda. Tenía que reconocerlo, las cosas podrían ser peores. Seguramente le pediría a la chica que se uniera a ellos en la Orden del Fénix, pero antes tenía que conocerla mejor.  
  
Esa noche dormiría bien. Lo único que le preocupaba era la seguridad de su profesor de pociones, pero sabía vérselas solo.  
  
¿Cómo sería la nueva profesora de Estudio de la Magia? 


	2. Rondas nocturnas

RONDAS NOCTURNAS Las 22:30, ¿qué hacía ella, en medio de las escaleras del castillo, a esas horas? Aquello era extremadamente aburrido. Sin contar con los dos fantasmas que se cruzaron con ella en el 4º piso que ni siquiera la saludaron, no había ni un alma a la vista. Pero claro, era de esperar sabiendo que a los alumnos no les dejan andar por pasillos desde las nueve de la noche. ¡Las 21:00! ¿Qué esperaban conseguir en cerrándolos a esas horas? ¿Qué se metieran en un convento de clausura? La verdad es que era lo que parecía, haciéndoles llevar esos uniformes formales, sin pizca de color y "sosos". Pero a esos chicos no había uniforme que les parara los pies: no paraban de molestar y hacer travesuras. Esa misma mañana, aprovechando que era nueva, un chico de 4º Ravenclaw metió en su maletín una rata. Con lo que no contaba el granuja era que a ella le gustaban las ratas casi tanto como cualquier gato. A decir verdad, en la casa de campo había criado un par de ellas y las había soltado en su último año: a los 17 años.  
  
Sonrió al recordar la casa donde la recluían en verano hasta los 17 años, y oyó un chasquido en el jardín del colegio. Miró atentamente por la ventana, no creía que fuera ningún Mortífago, pera las circunstancias la habían convertido en una precavida al borde de la histeria. Falsa alarma, no era nada. O bueno, no nada peligroso. Era el director, que venía de la cabaña del profesor de Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid. La habían comentado que estaba desaparecido pero que no había por qué ponerse nerviosos, de momento. Había ordenado vigilar si volvía. Al parecer no confiaba en ella, pues se había levantado a esas horas para comprobarlo él mismo.-"Peor para él"-Se dijo-"sino confía en la gente no es problema mio."La mosqueaba que no confiaran en ella cuando, según le parecía, era la persona con más secretos del mundo.  
  
¿Qué le pasaba al reloj? Parecía que se había parado, le costaba moverse, pues en todo ese tiempo sólo marcaba las 22:45. ¿Habían parado el tiempo o qué? Parecía que sí. Durante la primera hora había estado buscando a los otros dos profesores, pero sin éxito. No es que estuviera obsesionada con el estar sola, pero ella no había conseguido hasta ahora no hablar durante más de 15 minutos. Los otros profesores debían de estar: o bien en lugares totalmente desconocidos para ella, la estaban esquivando o les habría entrado tal sopor que se habían ido a sus habitaciones para hacer algo más beneficioso: dormir. A ella le apetecía tanto ir a su nueva habitación, a su nueva cama,. y dormir.  
  
-¿A ocurrido algún imprevisto?-Voz.humana. ¡si! La voz tan repentina la había hecho dar un salto. Se volvió para gastar una broma respecto a que la habían atacado 3 Mortífagos y habían secuestrado a dos alumnos cuando se encontró cara a cara con el profesor Snape. No es que le cayera mal o algo por el estilo, pero le veía serio y malhumorado, y no le podía soltar lo de los Mortífagos sabiendo lo que era él.  
  
-No, a menos que cuente como imprevisto que usted este aquí.- ¿Por qué demonios le hablaba así? Le habían repetido una y otra vez que ese hombre era un Ex-Mortífago, pero costaba creer que había abandonado el lado Tenebroso viendo su aspecto. Siempre que le había visto llevaba puesto una capa negra y un conjunto negro con cuello alto. Vamos, el alma de la fiesta.  
  
-Para saberlo tendrá que preguntárselo al director.-Dijo con la boca retorcida-Así sabrá de tu incompetencia.-Los ojos le brillaban maliciosamente.  
  
-¿Qué incompetencia?-Estaba irritada, no iba a permitir que ese tipo la hablara así.  
  
-Es improbable que una chiquilla de ¿cuántos, 20 años? pueda servirnos de ayuda, aunque estoy seguro de que, cuando llegue el momento, hagas muy bien de canguro.  
  
¡Qué cabrón! No solo la llamaba tonta, sino que ahora la llamaba cría.  
  
-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿La última vez que intentaste ser feliz se te desencajó la mandíbula? ¿O es que tienes problemas con tus elecciones?-Dió en el blanco, sus ojos le dirigieron una mirada asesina y se puso más blanco de lo habitual.  
  
-Debería tener cuidado con sus indirectas, señorita Sparrow, cualquier persona malvada la podría oír y enfadarse.- ¿eso era una amenaza? Se dio media vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras.  
  
-Profesor Snape, ¿en qué zona están los demás profesores?, no les he visto.-Prefería ocultar temporalmente su enfado, ahora quería respuestas.  
  
-¡No me diga que has estado buscándoles toda la noche! ¡Ja!-Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y se le sonrojó un poco la cara. Si no hubiese estado tan enfadada y avergonzada, estaría disfrutando de su aspecto, pues le daba grima su cara blanca.  
  
-¡Qué va!-Hay que ver como mentía.-Solo es que tengo ganas de hablar con alguien amigo.  
  
Posiblemente se había pasado, pues se dio media vuelta y desapareció rápidamente de la vista. Por tonta se quedaba sin hablar con nadie durante otra hora y sin saber donde estaban los demás. Tranquilidad. Ya se enteraría durante el desayuno o el almuerzo.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
La mañana siguiente fue todo un éxito. McGonagall y Sprout le habían explicado al dedillo los espacios de la ronda. Estaban los terrenos del colegio, por los que era improbable que se colara alguien pero no imposible. La torre norte, en donde estaba la mayor pista de aterrizaje de escobas del colegio. Al parecer habían encontrado algunos alumnos ahí. Las mazmorras, donde sus rincones oscuros cobijaban tanto a alumnos enamorados como a locos con varitas (Mortífagos: tontos pero muy peligrosos). Y, por último, el castillo se divide en dos partes: la aburrida, que consiste en la escalera principal y sus alrededores, y por todo el perímetro, la más "divertida".  
  
Al parecer, ese mes la tocaba hacer la ronda por las escaleras ¡Hurra!  
  
El profesor Snape solía hacer, según sus compañeras, casi todas las rondas nocturnas y prácticamente todas ellas dentro del castillo."Seguro que es para poder pillar a un chico que pide un poco de libertad"-Pensó Elizabeth mientras lo miraba con furia. Justo en ese momento el profesor de pociones la miró y se dirigieron una mueca.  
  
Pero no era tiempo de hacer el tonto, le tocaba clases con los de 2º Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff y quería causar una buena impresión. Además, quería quitarse todo eso de encima, por lo que la habían contado, iba a pasar muchas noches con él y no quería pasárselas discutiendo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Snape la miró mientras se marchaba. Pasaba de mantener una buena relación con alguien que creía que era un Mortífago. No era muy bueno fingiendo esas cosas. Podía hacer que personas como Voldemort creyeran que era un lameculos, pero no que creyera que lo tenía en alta estima.  
  
-¿Qué te preocupa?-Se sobresaltó al oír al director a su derecha.  
  
-Nada importante.-No tenía porqué hablar de algo que no le apeteciera.  
  
-¿No habrás discutido ya con ella?-¡Maldita sea! Era muy bueno intuyendo cosas.  
  
-Si gritarnos entra dentro del término "discutir", si.- ¿Para qué andarse por las ramas?  
  
-No creo que sea mala persona,-Dijo mientras miraba al sitio por donde había desaparecido.-He oído hablar bien de ella a los alumnos que han tenido clase con ella y nos está ayudando mucho con El Tema.  
  
-No sabía que te importaba tanto lo que pensaran los alumnos sobre sus profesores.-Su tono quería parecer disgustado.-Porque si es así, ya me habrías despedido hace tiempo.  
  
-Seguramente,-Dijo mientras sonreía.-Pero también cuentan algunos puntos. En fin, tengo trabajo y tú también.-Dijo mientras se levantaba.-Y si quieres mi consejo, intentaría llevarme bien con Wingrove.  
  
Mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia las mazmorras, Snape pensó en el último consejo. ¿Cómo iba a intentar llevarse bien con esa chica? Al pensar se acordó de los colores que tenían sus ojos. Empezaba a controlarlos, eran azules cuando pensaba y se ponía seria, púrpuras si reía o estaba feliz, y verdes cuando se enfadaba, es decir, cuando le miraba a él. Entró en la clase con una sonrisa. Esa mañana estaría inspirado pera torturar a los demonios, que no eran otros que los alumnos.  
  
YA EMPIEZA A GUSTARLE. VAYA PILLO QUE ESTÁ ECHO SEVERUS. 


	3. Peleas en los pupitres

PELEAS EN LOS PUPITRES Esa clase iba a ser especial. 1º y 5º eran los únicos cursos en los que Gryffindor y Slytherin compartían clase. El día anterior había podido comprobar el odio entre las dos casas, incluso en los chicos de 11 años. La habían confesado que 5º era muy competitivo. La mayor causa era Harry Potter, que había tenido la suerte de juntarse con el hijo de uno de los mayores Mortífagos. Los descendientes de Pro y Anti Voldemort se habían juntado en el colegio causando más caos del que había antes de su llegada.  
  
Sonó la campana. Los alumnos, como era de esperar en un internado, no tardaron en llegar. Los observó en silencio detrás del escritorio mientras se sentaban. Parecía que lo tenían decidido, se sentaron los Slytherin en las mesas izquierdas y los Gryffindor en la derecha. La mayoría ponía mala cara a sus contrarios o se reían de ellos.  
  
Se levantó. Acto seguido, los murmullos se apagaron y todas las miradas se posaron en ella. No la importaba, siempre se había sentido segura al hablar delante de mucha gente. Se fijó en que todos los chicos la miraban embelesados y las chicas mosqueadas. Eso la divirtió.  
  
-Bienvenidos a la clase de Estudio de la Magia.-Cada vez sonaba mejor el nombre.-Como de seguro sabéis, me llamo Elizabeth Wingrove. Para que nuestra clase sea entretenida o, por lo menos, soportable,-Algunos chicos sonrieron.-Vamos a decidir unas cosas desde el principio. Si estáis de acuerdo, os llamaré a todos por vuestro nombre y vosotros, para dar buen ejemplo, también me llamaréis por el mio.  
  
Todos los chicos se mostraron conformes, excepto algunas chicas que se mantenían distantes, pero al final aceptaron.  
  
-Bien. Como no podré aprenderme todos vuestros nombres, si me equivoco alguna vez, pido que me perdonéis. Así que pasaré lista todos los días. Lo siguiente es que debéis saber que la asignatura no contará con TIMOS, pero-Se apresuró a añadir al ver las caras radiantes.-Haré un examen final que contará como tal en nombre del Ministerio.  
  
-Eso no está permitido.-Dijo un chico de pelo rubio de segunda fila Slytherin. Por su cara se podía percibir que era un prepotente y muy chulo.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?-Ella ya lo sabía, por supuesto, pero le gustaban los juegos.  
  
-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Si, y yo soy Bond, James Bond.-Todos los hijos muggles rieron.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que está prohibido?  
  
-Mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio y tengo alguna información al respecto.-Parecía muy molesto por la broma.  
  
-Bueno, pues para tu curiosidad, Estudio de la Magia está protegida en el registro de las clases autorizadas. Una cosa es que hasta ahora ningún colegio Inglés la halla tenido y otra que no exista. Y como toda asignatura, hay que examinarse.  
  
Los Gryffindor rieron al ver su cara y los Slytherin se quejaron por lo bajo.  
  
-El caso es que-Prosiguió Elizabeth.-al ser una clase de repaso, sólo será obligatoria la asistencia los días de examen, los cuales serán suficientes para conoceros. Os lo aseguro.-Los alumnos la miraban esperando explicaciones.-El contenido de las clases consistirá en las siguientes partes.-Se levantó hacia el final de la clase y dictó.  
  
-La primera clase se explicará el temario, que elegiréis vosotros. Mandaré ejercicios al respecto que se corregirán en la siguiente clase. Si un tema del que se puede sacar partido práctico lo realizaremos en la siguiente clase. Por último, haréis el examen y lo corregiremos en la última clase.  
  
Todos se miraron entre sí para comprobar que estaban igual de aterrados que ellos.  
  
-No debéis preocuparos, No tengo mala idea y será fácil y corto. -¿Y podemos faltar?-Preguntó un chico Gryffindor de pelo castaño.  
  
-Tu nombre, me lo tenéis que decir si queréis que me acuerde.  
  
-Dean Thomas, profesora Elizabeth  
  
-Bien.-Dijo sonriéndole, con lo que recibió un sonrojo por parte del chico.-Si os sabéis el tema que trataremos, con entregarme los ejercicios y venir al examen basta. Podéis faltar el resto de los días.-Todos sonrieron a sus compañeros, lo que le hizo recordar un asunto.-Por cierto,-Todos la miraron.-No me gusta que estéis sentados así de separados. Os tendréis que sentar, de momento, por orden de lista.  
  
Pareció que una bomba había estallado, nunca les habían dicho que se juntaran. Pese a todo, tardaron unos 20 minutos en colocarse. Todos se miraban con mala cara.  
  
-He estudiado vuestros estudios desde primero-Dijo mientras se paseaba entre los pupitres.-Me he percatado de que los Gryffindor vais mucho más avanzados respecto a Defensa y Conocimientos de Criaturas Mágicas,-Gryffindor se irguió orgulloso.-Pero Slytherin está avanzadísimo en Conjuros y Antimaldiciones.-Ahora fue el turno de Slytherin.-Esto tiene que terminar.-Concluyó volviendo a su escritorio.-En cuanto a las demás clases, vais en equilibrio. Unos más y otros menos,-Miró a Hermione.-Pero eso se pude arreglar fácilmente-Terminó mirando cariñosamente a Neville.  
  
Miró a la clase, que la miraba curiosa y expectante. Tenía razón, controlaba bastante bien la situación.  
  
-Bien, Mañana me traeréis una lista de tres a cinco temas del que sintáis curiosidad o queráis aprenderla y los explicaremos por orden de preferencia.-Acto seguido sonó la campana y salieron todos quejándose de sus asientos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Estas clases van a ser un auténtico y absoluto desastre.-Dijo Hermione. Ron se rió por lo bajo. A ella no le gustaba insultar a la gente y cuando criticaba algo sonaba un poco cursi.- ¿Qué cree que va a conseguir sentándonos con los Slytherin?  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo.-Corroboró Harry.-En ninguna clase nos obligan.  
  
-¿Qué hay de tu interés de juntarnos con todas las casa, porque todos somos iguales y pensamos de modo similar?-Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse en su discurso, y se notaba.  
  
-Me gustaría si no me hubiese tocado con ese orangután.-Replicó Hermione.  
  
-La verdad es que a mi no me importa,-Dijo riéndose.-A mi no me ha tocado en lugares tan maravillosos como a vosotros.-En ese momento tuvo que esquivar una colleja de Harry, pero ni siquiera le rozó.  
  
Si, tú tienes suerte.-Se lamentó Neville.-yo no creo que pueda soportarlo.  
  
-Neville, creo que deberías tomarte una poción de la suerte cada mañana, porque nunca he conocido a nadie que tenga tan poca como a ti.-Rió Ron.  
  
-Ron,-Le reprendió Hermione.-Si a mi me tocara con Malfoy me moriría, y tú también. Así que cállate.  
  
-No te preocupes Hermione, es lo que hay.-Recordó Neville.-Creo que incluiré la poción de la verdad a la lista. En Pociones no me enteré de nada.  
  
-Hermione,-Dijo Harry.-Tú deberías apuntarla, pues sentarte al lado de Goyle no indica mucha surte que digamos.  
  
-Y tú te sientas al lado de Parvati.-Dijo Ron con aire pensativo.- ¿La recuerdas? Es aquella chica que invitaste a una fiesta y la dejaste tirada al segundo baile.  
  
-Cállate.-Estaba nervioso.-Esos recuerdos no son una preciosidad que digamos.  
  
-Ah.la vida.-Aquello le gustaba.-Todos al lado de miembros de la familia Adams y yo,-Hizo un marco con las manos.-solo, con mi ventana.  
  
-Ya nos dirás lo que sea cuando empieces a aburrirte tú solo ahí atrás.-Le Replicó Hermione.  
  
Se paró en seco. No creía que aguantara más de. ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos días? Nunca se había sentado solo en ninguna clase y dudaba que pudiese atender en clase, lo más probable es que se durmiera en los primeros minutos.  
  
Cuando volvió a la realidad se percató de que los demás ya se estaban se estaban sentando en la mesa del comedor. Se sentó en el sitio que le había guardado Harry y atendió la conversación.  
  
-A mi me gustaría hablar sobre los métodos de curación de heridas mágicas,-Decía Hermione.-Nos hubiese venido bien en varias ocasiones.  
  
-Lo más probable es que toda mi lista sea sobre Pociones.-Neville se puso rojo como un tomate.-No consigo concentrarme cuando Snape mira mi poción.  
  
-No te preocupes,-Intervino Ron.-Eso le pasa a todo el mundo, pero estoy seguro de que ella te lo explicara, sino mejor, más suavemente.-Eso animó bastante a Neville.- ¿Qué pondrás tú en tu lista?-Miró a Harry.  
  
-Bueno. estaba pensando en.-Estaba dudando.-Sí, le preguntaré sobre Voldemort y su historia.  
  
-¿Por qué demonios pronunciaba ese nombre?-Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba.  
  
-Pero si la Umbrige se llega a enterar,-Saltó horrorizada Hermione.-no sólo te meterás tú en problemas, sino que fichará a Elizabeth. No creo que esa sea su intención.  
  
-Yo creo que es para eso precisamente para lo que está aquí.- Puntualizó Ron.-Nos ha dejado bien claro que quiere que estudiemos, sobre todo, Artes Oscuras.  
  
-Ron tiene razón,-Dijo Harry.-Dumbledore no hubiese hecho todo el rollo de una nueva clase.  
  
Después de eso, Hermione no se inmiscuyó más en el tema y siguieron comentando los temas, o tal vez fue porque se sirvió la comida.  
  
-¿Qué vas a preguntar tú, Ron?-Preguntó Harry con la boca llena de patatas.  
  
-Creo que preguntaré algo de Transformaciones.  
  
-¿Transformaciones?-Preguntó con los ojos como platos Hermione mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda a Harry para que se tragara de una vez las patatas.-Pero si no te gustan, además,- Dijo muy seria.-No se te dan muy bien, pero tampoco mal.-Sintió como enrojecía su cara y hasta las orejas, pero se armé de valor y se lo dijo. No sin antes observar bien sus hermosos ojos castaños.  
  
-Había pensado en preguntarle sobre mis posibilidades para ser animago.-Hermione se empezó a reír a carcajadas, mientras que Harry se atragantaba, por fin, con la gran cucharada de patatas. Neville le miró con cara de sorpresa y desconcierto.  
  
-Estás loco.-Logró pronunciar Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-Si alguien de nosotros puede llegar a ser animago alguna vez es Hermione, no creo que los demás lo consigamos nunca.  
  
-No digas eso, Harry.-Se quejó Hermione mientras Ron miraba su plato de comida apenas tocado.-estoy segura de que tú podrías conseguirlo si quisieras.  
  
-No creo.-Fue toda respuesta de Harry, que no se percató que a Ron se encogía en la silla.  
  
-Eres un buen mago Harry, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?- Dijo Hermione empezando a exasperarse.  
  
-Bueno, como tú digas.-Dijo Harry volviéndose al fin a Ron.-El caso es que no deberías de ponerle eso. Ponle algo que sea más interesante, si le pones eso no pondrá exámenes. Espera, lo he pensado mejor, Ponlo.  
  
-Harry, no seas tonto.  
  
-Oye,-Dijo Neville cambiando de tema.- ¿Cuándo vais a entrenar al Quidditch?  
  
Ron perdió el hilo de la conversación. Él ya sabía que no era un hacha en Transformaciones, pero no era malo en absoluto. Ese año intentaría estudiar más y mejor, sobre todo mejor, ya sabe todo el mundo que él y Harry estudian suficiente. Tenía la corazonada de que ese año, con esa profesora, se pondría las pilas.  
  
A lo mejor podría incluso a cumplir su sueño: Convertirse en animago.  
  
Lo conseguiría.  
  
SI ALGUIEN NO LO HA NOTADO; MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO ES RON, Y SIEMPRE ME HE QUEJADO DEL MODO CON EL QUE LE TRATAN, NUNCA LE PREGUNTAN NADA Y PASAN DE ÉL. PERO PARA ESO ESTOY YO, PARA HABLAR DE ÉL AL MÁXIMO.  
  
LOS PRÓXIMOS CÁPITULOS SON MÄS "OSEA" 


	4. Gryffindor&Slytherin

GRYFFINDOR & SLYTHERIN Esa mañana estaba agotada. Pero claro, ¿qué se iba a esperar de toda una noche de guardia? Había encontrado a Snape por uno de los corredores y le había hablado. El recuerdo no era muy agradable:  
  
"El profesor estaba apoyado en una columna, miraba por una de las ventanas y se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo con fuerza. Eso extrañó mucho a Elizabeth, que se acercó a él con sigilo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se percató de que tenía la cara contraída por el dolor.  
  
-¿Se encuentra bien?-Snape pegó un salto y se soltó el brazo. Su cara cambio de dolor a furia en menos de un segundo.- ¿Necesita ayuda?  
  
-Lo que a mí me ocurra es cosa mía y de nadie más. No se entrometa en lo que no le importa.-Dicho esto, Snape dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la estancia rápidamente.  
  
-¿Es la marca lo que le duele?-Cuando aprendería a tener la boca cerrada. El hombre dio media vuelta y la miró fijamente.-Puede decírmelo. Esta vez no pienso discutir.  
  
Al profesor de pociones se le ablandó la mirada por una centésima de segundo. Se acercó a ella un paso y levantando un dedo acusador soltó:  
  
-No vuelva a espiarme. Por muy buenas intenciones que tenga.-Tras unos segundos, salió casi corriendo por la puerta."  
  
Mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, entró en el Gran Comedor y ocupó su sitio al lado de la profesora McGonagal. ¿Podría estar recordando el profesor Snape los momentos en que era Mortífago? ¿Voldemort estaba reuniendo de nuevo a los Mortífagos? ¿Estaba pensando en reunirse con Él? A pesar de lo que había pensado asta entonces, estaba convencida de que no era un Mortífago. Su cara de dolor delataba cualquier pensamiento. Voldemort había invocado a los Mortífagos una vez más y él lo había sentido. Su cara aclaraba que no sólo le dolía el antebrazo, sino el hecho de recordar los tiempos en los cuales Snape había acudido a la llamada sin dudar.  
  
La persona en cuestión cruzó en esos momentos las puertas del Gran Comedor y la miró. Enseguida desvió la mirada hacia el director y se sentó a su derecha.  
  
Elizabeth decidió pasar por alto su encuentro y escuchó con atención a la profesora McGonagal mientras hablaba con el director.  
  
-En mi opinión, Potter debería de tener mucho más cuidado con la Sra Umbridge.-Comentaba.-No llega a entender que no puede discutir con ella en público.  
  
-El chico sólo dice lo que piensa.-Dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore mientras se preparaba una tostada.-Es un acto bastante valiente.  
  
-Y bastante estúpido.-Replicó Snape mirando a Dumbledore y a McGonagal, al parecer había decidido ignorar a la chica.-Para lo único que le va a servir es que Umbridge le tenga fichado y lo castigue todos los días de la semana, de lo cual no me quejo.  
  
-Esa mujer sólo espera a que abra la boca en su clase para castigarle.-Elizabeth estaba bastante molesta con ese tema.-Todos los chicos coinciden en eso.  
  
-Ya, y Potter sólo está esperando la ocasión de que ella abra la boca para soltarle algo sobre Quien tú ya sabes.-Puntualizó Snape.  
  
-Si yo estuviera en su lugar no pararía de contradecirle. ¿Y usted?-Lo miró arqueando una ceja.  
  
-Yo no necesito ser el centro de atención en cada momento. Y existen determinadas personas que tendrían que aprender un poco. -Bueno, bueno. Haya paz.-Ordenó Dumbledore. Él y McGonagal los miraban sorprendidos. Es cierto que les habían dejado de lado durante su conversación. Al estar separados se había hablado con voz un poco alta y había unos cuantos chicos que se habían detenido para ver que les ocurría.  
  
En ese momento entraron las lechuzas y todo el mundo miró hacia arriba para ver si habían recibido correo. Los chicos más alejados promulgaron un profundo Oooh por toda la sala haciendo que todo el mundo mirase con curiosidad y admiración un ave que acababa de entrar por una de las ventanas. Era un águila de considerable tamaño, color pardo y las patas y el pico rojos como la sangre. Sobrevoló sin prisa todo el salón y, cuan Elizabeth se levantó como los demás profesores, se dirigió a ella.  
  
Algunos chicos dieron un grito y los profesores sacaron sus varitas. Pero Elizabeth no estaba asustada. Esa maravillosa ave de presa era suya. Levantó su brazo derecho arqueándolo y dejó que el águila se posara en él. Al levantar el brazo, la ancha manga se le escurrió por el brazo, dejando al descubierto su piel y sus uñas se clavaron parcialmente en ella.  
  
-¿Es tuya el águila?-Le preguntó el director mirando con atención el animal.  
  
-Si,-respondió orgullosa.-se llama Horus. Se la presté a unos amigos durante el verano.-Dijo sentándose mientras le acariciaba.- Ya me estaba preguntando cuando vendría.-Se dio cuenta del lío que había montado. Todos los profesores la miraban resignados y los alumnos la miraban curiosos. Todos estaban en pie.-Lo siento, no sabía cuando llegaría, si no os lo habría advertido.-Dijo a modo de disculpa mirando a todos los profesores.  
  
-Todo el mundo a sus asuntos.-Gritó el director.-No ocurre nada malo.-La multitud empezó a expandirse.- ¿Desde cuándo tienes un águila como mascota?-Se sentó. Miraba con admiración al animal.  
  
-Hicimos una excursión cuando estaba en 4º curso. Me perdí y mientras estaba caminando por el parque Nacional la vi. Estaba herida. Por lo visto había cazadores por la zona. Cuando estuvo recuperada no quiso separarse di mí y se vino conmigo de vuelta al colegio a donde iba.  
  
-Es precioso.-Confesó el director. En ese momento sonó la campana y se despidieron. Elizabeth se llevó a Horus con ella, seguro que a los niños les gustaba.  
  
------------------  
  
Después de comer, se dirigió a la para preparar la próxima clase. G y S. Todas sus clases eran muy interesantes. Los chicos habían preparado buenos temas: Hombres lobos, Banshees, Mortífagos, Voldemort, pociones de 2º grado, medicinas,.  
  
Iba con sus cosas cuando escucho una serie de gritos y golpes. Torció rápidamente la esquina y se encontró con una pelea entre Goyle y un chico de 3º Gryffindor llamado Johny.  
  
-"¡NIMIUS!"-Dos tiras color rojas salieron de la punta de su varita y se enroscaron en los cuerpos entrelazados de los chicos y los separaron con fuerzas. En ese momento agradeció que otro profesor hubiese utilizado ese conjuro para separarla de otro chico.  
  
-¿Qué estabais haciendo?-El círculo de personas que estaban alrededor de los contrincantes se abrió para dejarla paso.- ¡Gregory Goyle!-La tira del chico desapareció.- ¡Johny Lesbos!-El chico se levantó cuando su tira hizo lo mismo.- ¡Seguidme a mi despacho ahora mismo!-Cuando los chicos pasaron a su lado caminó detrás de ellos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Gregory caminaba deprisa por el pasillo abarrotado de sangre sucia. A su lado caminaba Lesbos. Los dos iban a paso rápido, pues los pasos de la Sparrow les incitaban a ir más deprisa. Todo eso había ocurrido por culpa de un muggle. La profesora les adelantó y abrió una puerta negra situada en la mitad del pasillo. Les hizo un gesto invitándoles a pasar, pero no se la veía muy contenta. Cuando se sentaron en unas sillas y ella se acomodó en un sillón detrás del escritorio se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo. Gregory observó la estancia. En las paredes había fotos de la profesora con más gente de su edad y, en algunas, niños que saludaban y se reían de ellos. En una foto vio claramente una parcanta: Orfanato de Crunslee. Muggle, por supuesto. La profesora era una sangre sucia del montón, como decía Draco. Había varias estanterías repletas de libros de diversos tamaños y papeles encima de la mesa. La ventana no tenía persianas y entraba por ellas mucha luz, lo que indicaba que pasaba mucho tiempo ahí. Sobre la chimenea estaba su águila, que lo miraba fijamente. Gregory apartó rápidamente la mirada de aquellos ojos amarillos y deseó que no estuviera ahí. Sus ojos se posaron en una escoba, pero no una normal, sino una que él no había visto nunca. Su palo era de madera y no estaba pintado de ningún color, lo que le daba un aire misterioso, el cepillo tenía muchos pelos de colores, azules, rojos, amarillos, marrones, verdes,. Lo único que se ocurrió era que la escoba la había hecho ella misma, pero era imposible, era una sangre sucia, y los sangre sucia no sabían hacer magia. Seguramente la escoba sólo se podía utilizar para barrer.  
  
-Bien.-La voz de la profesora le sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Quién de los dos me va a contar lo sucedido?  
  
Gregory miró amenazadoramente al niño, pero este, al verse al lado de la chica recobró valor.  
  
-Profesora Elizabeth,-Acusó.-Goyle fue el que empezó. Me llamo "sangre sucia".-Goyle apretó los puños, ese mocoso se las iba a pagar.  
  
-¿Y por qué motivo hiciste eso, Gregory?-Cuando iba a contestar, se oyó un ruido detrás suya. Se volvió y vio que la puerta estaba abierta y que el profesor Snape entraba en el despacho dando un pequeño portazo.  
  
Estupendo, Snape se encargaría de que la Wingrove le dejara en paz. Seguro que no le castigaban.  
  
-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-Se veía a la profesora extrañada. A Lesbos parecía que le habían arrojado un vaso de agua fría.  
  
-No puede castigar a los miembros de mi casa si yo no estoy deacuerdo, Profesora Wingrove.-Levantó la cabeza.  
  
-Nadie me ha dicho nada al respecto.-No se iba a echar atrás fácilmente.-Así que, si nos disculpas, me encargaré se ellos.  
  
-Ya le informo yo.-Gregory se fijó en que se miraban con odio. La profesora echaba chispas verdes por sus ojos.  
  
-Todavía no sabe lo que ha pasado y ya ha tomado una decisión ¿no?  
  
-No tengo motivos para pensar que el Sr Goyle haya empezado la pelea.-Replicó.  
  
-Entonces pregunte.-Snape se puso de color rojo.-El Sr Lesbos me dijo que el Sr Goyle le llamó sangre sucia, y estaba a punto de contarme el motivo. ¿Lo quiere oír?-Snape no dijo nada, por lo que la Wingrove lo miró.-Cuéntelo.  
  
-Bueeno,-Estaba nervioso.-Es cierto que sus padres son muggles ¿no?-Lo miró furioso y el niño se puso rojo de la vergüenza.  
  
-¿Crees que eso es suficiente para insultarle?-miró confundido a la profesora, y después a Snape.  
  
-Conteste.-Le ordenó.  
  
-Yo creo que si, si, supongo.  
  
-¿Crees que una persona es peor persona por el simple hecho de ser muggle o no?-Lo miraba con un aire de inteligente que confundió totalmente a Gregory.- ¿Crees que un mago es más débil por el hecho de que sus padres sean muggles?-A eso sí que podía contestar. -Claro, los sangre limpia somos más poderosos.-Su padre se lo había explicado desde que tenía unos tres años.  
  
-Mm.-Dijo simplemente.-Así que más poderosos. Mm. Bien, pues te diré un secretillo. Echó una mirada furtiva a Snape y después le volvió a mirar con unos ojos especialmente verdes.-Yo soy huérfana, y mis padres posiblemente fuesen muggles, pues no era mágico el orfanato en el que me dejaron.- ¿Huérfana?- ¿Tú crees que yo soy poco poderosa?  
  
Gregory recordó que en las clases siempre hablaba de todo y lo sabía todo. Momentos antes lo había comprobado cuando le lanzó un hechizo totalmente desconocido para él.  
  
-Bueno, no sé, a lo mejor.-No quiso decir nada más. Estaba muy confundido.  
  
-Bien.-Suspiró y caminó hasta situarse al lado de Snape.- ¿Le puedo castigar o no crees que ha actuado lo suficientemente mal?  
  
-Yo le castigaré,-La dijo.-no se preocupe.  
  
-Si me permites,-Le explicó la Wingrove mientras Gregory pensaba que era mejor un castigo de ella.-te pediría que lo castigara yo, ya he pensado uno muy bueno.  
  
-¿De qué trata?-Todos miraron con atención a la chica.  
  
-¿Qué te parece si el Sr Goyle tiene que ayudar al Sr Lesbos?- Gregory sintió como si lo abofetearan.- ¿Y si le llevara la mochila o le ayudara con las Artes Oscuras? Es bastante bueno.- ¿Qué? No podía hacer eso ¿Qué diría Draco de eso?  
  
-Es un buen castigo.-Reconoció Snape. ¡Oh, no!-Me ocuparé de que lo cumpla.-Le cogió por el brazo y lo llevó por el pasillo.  
  
-¡Espere!-Vino la Wingrove corriendo el trozo que los separaban.- ¿No se quitaban puntos?-El profesor Snape la miró con una mueca.- Estuvieron pegándose puñetazos,-Explicó.-Por eso son. 10 puntos. ¡No me mire con esa cara!-Le dijo a Snape.-Usted le habría quitado, por lo menos, 25.-Dicho esto les dejó solos y entró en su despacho.  
  
-Buena la has hecho.-No se atrevía a mirar a Snape a los ojos.-No he podido ayudarte, y no lo volveré a hacer si te peleas con los chicos por los pasillos a riesgo de que te vea cualquier profesor. Ahora vete a tu clase.-Snape se metió por un pasadizo y lo dejó solo. Gregory recordó de pronto que tenía clase con esa profesora y que posiblemente se enfadaría más si llegaba mucho más tarde. Empezó a correr mientras intentaba quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza. ¿Era verdad que no hacía falta ser pura sangre para ser poderoso? ¿Cualquier persona era inteligente? ¿Sabrían hacer hechizos tan fuertes como los de ella? De pronto comprendió que si Draco le veía pensando se reiría de él y paró de hacerlo. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en esas tonterías cuando estuviera solo.  
  
Entró en la clase y no le sorprendió ver a Wingrove en el escritorio.  
  
-Siéntese, Gregory.-Le señaló su sitio al lado de Granger.-Estamos corrigiendo los ejercicios. Ron, pregunta 5, ¿Cuántos dedos tienen los hombres lobo?  
  
-Cinco en cada pata.-Se le veía avergonzado.  
  
-¿Y cuántas uñas?  
  
-Pues. no lo sé, profesora Elizabeth.  
  
-Bien, ¿alguien lo sabe?-Preguntó a toda la clase.- ¿Si, Hermione?  
  
-Sólo tienen cuatro. Durante la transformación les desaparece la del dedo gordo.  
  
-Muy bien.-Sonrió a la chica.-Draco, ¿Cuál es la noche más peligrosa para encontrarse hombres lobo?  
  
-Si el 12 de Diciembre cae en luna llena es fatal para cualquier hombre lobo, pues , al ser la noche más larga del año, ni la poción luparia puede hacerlos mansos.-Dijo todo eso mirando a Potter, que le devolvió la mirada con determinación.  
  
-Exactamente.-Dijo ajena al problema.-Si una persona se encuentra un.  
  
Que le podía ocurrir a una persona no lo llegó a oír. Volvió a pensar en el asunto. Draco había dicho muchas veces que Dumbledore debía tener parientes muggles y que por eso los tenía tanto aprecio. Nunca había pensado en eso, no le dejaban, pero quizá fuese cierto. Antes no lo creía por que el viejo era muy poderoso y no concordaba con lo que le habían dicho. Ahora lo entendía. Dumbledore era poderoso aunque no fuese un sangre pura, porque no hacía falta tal cosa para ser poderoso. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué era?  
  
ESTOS HAN SIDO LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES MÁS TONTOS DEL LIBRO, PERO YO LE DOY PROTAGONISMO PARA PODER VER LA OTRA CARA DEL MAL. DEJEN REVIEWS Y GRACIAS POR LEER AHORA A LO MEJOR TARDÓ UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO NO OS PREOCUPEIS QUE SIGO 


	5. Tres campanadas

TRES CAMPANADAS Severus caminaba por un bosque muerto cubierto por una espesa niebla que lo cubría todo. A lo lejos oyó su nombre. Lo habían gritado, pero se oía como un murmullo. La voz imploraba auxilio, estaba en peligro, y él sabía que era el único que podía ayudar. Cuando se dio la vuelta, un círculo de fuego negro lo rodeó. Hacía mucho calor, el fuego le quemaba el brazo izquierdo y le impedía ver mientras en su cabeza sólo oía un grito y, al final, el ruido de un objeto al caer en agua. Una figura aparecía a su lado y, cuando le iba a ver el rostro, el fuego de su brazo se interponía entre ellos y se transformaba en.  
  
Severus se despertó sobresaltado. Aunque nunca había llegado a terminar el sueño, nunca le había parecido tan real el dolor de su antebrazo. Se quitó la capa y la camisa y se quedó horrorizado. La marca tenía los bordes de color rojo y le abrasaba. Sólo había tenido ese aspecto cuando. Sí, no había duda, Voldemort había conseguido otro Mortífago.  
  
Caminó hacía el armario y buscó de entre las botellitas la poción que necesitaba. La Wunflow le había servido bastante bien hasta hace tres semanas. La marca se había vuelto inmune a la medicina. Aún así, la poción le ayudaba a superar los malos tragos. Estaba totalmente seguro que, de no haberla tenido, no podría haberlo soportado y se hubiese puesto gravemente enfermo. El dolor era un castigo. Un castigo por todos los años que, supuestamente, había creído que su Señor había caído. Si en los momentos de dolor tuviese a "su Señor" delante.  
  
Se miró en el espejo. Tenía chorreones de sudor que le cubrían la piel. En el torso todavía tenía marcas de la prueba de fidelidad que le habían obligado a cumplir. Entre los Mortífagos era bien conocida la maldición Zuyrot. El cabrón de Voldemort la utilizaba cuando creía que le habían desobedecido. Ahora la utilizaba para torturar a sus vasallos cobardes. Se podían ver claramente dos arañazos rojos que le llegaban del pecho izquierdo, le cubrían los abdominales y llegaban al muslo derecho. Los bordes estaban rodeados de moratones que llegaban del morado al negro. "Las marcas se irán al cabo de 6 meses.-Le dijeron.-Pero el dolor posiblemente no desaparezca hasta dentro de mucho." Si hubiese tenido fuerzas, habría dejado de lado el plan para apagarles la risa a esos imbéciles.  
  
Se volvió a poner la camisa negra y la capa. Ya era tarde, pero no podría volver a dormir. Cogió la varita y se fue de la habitación. Daría una vuelta por el castillo. De pronto recordó que la noche anterior también había tenido ese sueño y había ido a dar una vuelta. Recordó también el encuentro con Elizabeth.  
  
Ella estaría pensando cualquier barbaridad sobre él, y él no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Aunque le tentaba la idea de ver si estaba por ahí, se dirigió hacia la primera planta. Llevaba dando vueltas un rato cuando le sorprendió ver la luz de la biblioteca encendida. Seguramente era un alumno que quería molestar a los profesores. Se dirigió a la biblioteca dispuesto a regañar al "valiente" cuando se le ocurrió: ¿Desde cuándo encendían tantas luces? Siempre que había pillado a algún alumno, este llevaba consigo un solo candelabro. Entró despacio a la estancia y se encontró justo detrás de la persona con la que no quería encontrarse.  
  
Elizabeth estaba dormida en uno de los sillones de terciopelo azul. Entre las manos cogía un libro grande y negro con las tapas duras. Severus no intentó dar con el título, se había quedado inmóvil. Elizabeth vestía un camisón de lana blanco que le cubría hasta las rodillas, era de tirantes y se podía observar un generoso escote. El pelo castaño le caía por la cara y en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa. En uno de los brazos del sillón estaba doblada una capa parda.  
  
Severus se disponía irse sin hacer ruido, pero al volverse hacia su derecha vio a su águila posada en uno de las estanterías, pero lo peor no era eso, el águila abrió las alas y dio un grito que desgarró el aire. Severus estaba pensando seriamente el matar a todas las aves del mundo, pero una voz sonó detrás de él.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-Elizabeth abrió los ojos como platos al verle ahí.- ¿Qué hace aquí?-Se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se puso la capa por encima.  
  
-Yo pasaba por aquí cuando vi la luz y.- ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ponerse tan nervioso? Sólo era una chica. Si, bueno, todo había que reconocerlo, era un poco guapa, ¡pero nada más!  
  
La cara de Elizabeth se suavizó y sus ojos cambiaron del verde al azul. Se sonrojó un momento, pero acto seguido volvió a la carga.  
  
-¿Y?-Hablaba con rudeza.- ¿No pensó que hay más gente en el colegio además de alumnos?-Se iba poniendo más roja en cuestión de segundos. Aquello no le divirtió, pues estaba totalmente seguro de que a él le estaba pasando lo mismo.  
  
-La verdad es que no imaginé que una profesora tuviera que venir a leer a la biblioteca escolar.  
  
-Ya, yo tampoco lo hubiese pensado.-Le sonrió.-Pero no podía dormir y no me gustaba la idea de pasar otra noche leyendo en mi dormitorio.- ¿Por qué le contaba todo eso? No había quien lo entendiera, primero le molestaba y al momento le contaba su vida. Él nunca había hecho nada parecido.  
  
-¿Y pensó en venir a la biblioteca?-Cada vez entendía menos a la chica.-Un buen remedio.  
  
-Bueno, ¿me he dormido o no?-Replicó Elizabeth  
  
-En ese caso no te molesto más, que tengas buenas noches.-Iba a abrir la puerta cuando lo llamó.  
  
-Snape, yo le he dicho por qué estoy aquí, ¿no crees que me lo deberías de decir tú?-Su voz sonaba preocupada.  
  
-Yo no le he pedido que hiciera tal cosa, por lo tanto no veo el porqué de hacerlo.-Iba a celebrar una victoria cuando vio en los ojos de la chica una sincera preocupación.  
  
Se sentó en una silla a una prudente distancia del asiento de Elizabeth y la miró resignado. Wingrove le miró con alegría y se sentó en el sillón mientras le miraba con interés.  
  
-Yo no puedo dormir todas las noches, por lo menos no tanto como me gustaría, aunque tampoco menos de lo que querría.-No la estaba mirando a ella, recordaba el sueño y se preguntaba por su significado.  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir exactamente? ¿Por qué no puede dormir?  
  
-Ahora si que no tengo porqué continuar,-Replicó de mala gana.-Tú no me has contado tu motivo.  
  
-Si es eso lo que quieres saber.-Le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-No pudo dormir porque fue por estas fechas la primera y última vez que uno de mis padres de acogida me pegó.  
  
Esas noticias sorprendieron a Severus, Elizabeth no parecía del tipo de chicas que se deja golpear. Y así se lo preguntó.  
  
-Y no lo soy.-Explicó.-Yo tenía 15 años y me que daban un par de semanas para cumplir los 16, pues, sino lo sabes, en Hallowen es mi cumpleaños. ¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí. Yo iba a un colegio de magia en Francia, y el colegio no era interno, cada uno dormía en su casa. La bestia que tenía como padre de acogida sólo quería el cheque de cada mes. Un día, llego borracho a la casa y se puso un poco pulpo.-Severus sintió como la sangre le ardía al enterarse de que le había pasado eso a Elizabeth.-Yo le di una bofetada y él me dio un puñetazo en el ojo y varias ostias. Pero como yo no soy tonta, le lancé varios hechizos que funcionaron muy bien.-Se rió de forma pícara.  
  
-¿Qué le hiciste?-Preguntó Severus divertido.  
  
-Bueno, digamos que ya no podría tener hijos propios.  
  
-Pero si hiciste eso te debieron expulsar de tu colegio.-Dijo alarmado.  
  
-No, además de que lo hice en defensa propia, no podían expulsarme porque me escapé.-Severus la miró escandalizado.-Pero me encontraron-Ella suspiro.-y me llevaron a otra casa de acogida en Portugal y, como no, me cambié de colegio.  
  
Severus la miró con admiración. Elizabeth había llegado muy lejos sabiendo que tenía en su contra aquella infancia. -Bueno, yo ya te he contado mi causa, ahora es tu turno. ¿Concursas?-Haber quién se podría negar. Sus ojos estaban púrpuras.  
  
-Lo que te conté antes.-Hablaba muy despacio. No le había contado lo del sueño a nadie, ni siquiera a Albus.-Va, déjalo. No te interesa.  
  
Se levantó de la silla, pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, Elizabeth le cogió por los brazos y le volvió a sentar.  
  
-Eso no lo sabrás nunca si no me lo cuentas.-De repente pareció que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se sentó rápidamente en su sitio.- ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor me vuelvo una adicta a tus relatos.  
  
Severus sabía que era una broma, pero le llegó muy hondo.  
  
-Está bien. Desde hace mucho tiempo, exactamente desde el retorno de Voldemort,-Elizabeth no se sobresaltó al oír el nombre del Tenebroso.-tengo una serie de sueños que no me dejan dormir. Bueno, la verdad es que sólo es uno.-No se atrevía a mirarla, le parecía muy interesante el título de su libro: "Naves Negras Ante Troya".  
  
-¿Qué pasa en tu sueño?-Preguntó suavemente.  
  
-Un fuego me cubre y quema mi marca Tenebrosa, y lo peor de todo es que al despertarme tengo el brazo rojo.  
  
-¿Te duele?-Su voz tenía un matiz a miedo.  
  
-Siempre.-La chica se levantó y se arrodilló cerca de él.  
  
-Creo que lo mejor sería que te tomaras algún tipo de poción o te echaras pomadas.-Se levantó despacio mientras miraba las estanterías de libros.- ¿Cuál estás tomando?  
  
-Wunflow, hasta ahora daba buenos resultados.  
  
-¿Qué tal si te preparo una Cretyop?-Preguntó volviéndose.  
  
-Las Cretyop no son muy eficaces con las maldiciones.-Afirmó Severus extrañado con la proposición.  
  
-¿Alguna vez la has probado?-Severus cayó dando a entender que nunca se le había ocurrido.-Entonces arreglado,-Se acomodó en el sillón.-mañana empezaré a prepararla con los de 3º y en pocos días la tendrás lista.  
  
Severus le iba a dar las gracias cuando sonó el reloj de la biblioteca. Tres campanadas.  
  
-¿Ya son las tres?-Elizabeth se levantó rápidamente.-Tengo que hacer ronda a esta hora, ¿y mira como voy vestida?-Se destapó dejando ver su camisón.-Me tengo que ir.-Cogió su libro y abrió la puerta dejando que pasase antes el águila.-Nos vemos mañana.-Eso fue lo último que oyó Severus.  
  
Se dirigió a su dormitorio, iba intentando pensar en la conversación, pero lo único que podía pensar era en sus piernas, sus brazos, sus labios y sus hermosos ojos.  
  
Tal vez tuviese razón el director y se podría empezar a llevar algo mejor con Elizabeth.  
  
¿OS HA GUSTADO? ESTOS SON LOS PENSAMIENTOS "IMPUROS" DE VUESTRO MARAVILLOSO SEVERUS SNAPE. ESPERO QUE LO HAYAIS DISFRUTADO, PORQUE HA MI AMIGA AIDAN LA HA ENCANTADO Y SE PONDRÍA MUY FURIOSA SI NO FUESE ASÍ. HASTA LUEGO. 


	6. Acusación

ACUSACIÓN -Pues yo pienso que los dementores son necesarios.-Como no, aquel era Snape. Una mañana sí y otra no, en la que dejaban pasar el enfado, Elizabeth y él discutían.  
  
Excepto el día en que le dio la poción, no habían vuelto a comentar (ni siquiera a pronunciar), la noche de la biblioteca. Snape había vuelto a su mal genio y Elizabeth a sus cambios de humor dependiendo de si él estaba cerca.  
  
-¿Cómo pueden ser necesarias unas criaturas oscuras incapaces de hacer algo bueno y que no quieren tener ninguna utilidad?-Estaba tranquila, esa discusión la tenía que ganar ella, no había ninguna duda.  
  
-¿En serio?-Snape arqueó las cejas.- ¿Y qué me dice del trabajo que supone mantener a los Mortífagos a raya e indefensos?-Al decir eso se le oscurecieron los ojos.  
  
-En mi opinión, no se debería castigar a los Tenebrosos de esa manera. Alimentarse de la felicidad y de los pensamientos alegres de una persona es horrible.  
  
-No es malo castigar a los Mortífagos de ese modo,-dijo con expresión dura.-al fin y al cabo, se lo merecen. Esa gente ya sabe lo que les esperas si les pillan. Que no hubiesen estado dispuestos.-Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que hablaba más para sí mismo que para ella.  
  
-Si, claro. Como nos han causado sufrimiento, mandémosles al lugar donde la angustia es poca cosa.-Se rió sarcásticamente.-No creo que rebajándonos a su nivel consigamos que ellos abran los ojos. Siempre puede más el resentimiento o la venganza a los demás sentimientos.-Añadió al ver la cara de interrogación del profesor.  
  
Snape la miraba atentamente pero sin decir nada. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Snape tenía unos ojos grises profundos, muy profundos. Cuando te miraba, te veías reflejada en ellos como perdida en un pozo oscuro y sin salida, excepto aquellas inquietantes pupilas que quitaban el hipo nada más verlas. Elizabeth se tranquilizó más cuando empezaron a venir los demás profesores y los alumnos.  
  
-En fin,-Dijo cuando se fueron acercando.-Creo que me tendré que sentar en mi sitio.-Dicho esto, se levantó de la silla del director, donde se había sentado para hablar.-Mañana podríamos hablar sobre temas más agradables.-Se sorprendió a si misma al pronunciar esas palabras.  
  
-Si, y no discutir.- ¿Era su imaginación o había sonreído un poco?- Así variaremos un poco.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cuando Snape comió, no escuchó nada ni a nadie. Estaba confundido. No debería haber mostrar sus sentimientos tan claramente sobre los Mortífagos y.otras cosas. Pero es que esos ojos azules.si, azules. Esa mañana había conseguido que no se enfadara con él y lo miraba con destellos azules.  
  
-¿Qué miras tan interesado, Severus?-La voz de Al bus le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Yo.bueno.miraba. ¡el cielo!- ¡Qué estupidez!  
  
-¿El cielo?-Lo miraba con cara divertida.- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por eso?  
  
-Bueeno. esta mañana me he fijado en que.-En lo que se hubiese fijado no se enteró nadie. En ese momento llegaron las lechuzas y todo el mundo se preocupó de lo que recibían ellos y los demás.  
  
Entre las lechuzas y el griterío de estudiantes demasiado entusiastas, se oyó el grito del águila. Todas las miradas se posaron en la magnífica ave, que pasó rozando las cabezas de los alumnos (lo que gustó a Snape) y se posó en el brazo de Elizabeth. El ave le clavaba las uñas en la carne, como siempre, pero a ella no pareció importarle.  
  
Por un instante a Severus se le vino a la cabeza ser él quien le clavara las uñas, pero desechó la idea, que desapareció tan rápidamente como había venido.  
  
Apartó la mirada de Elizabeth y se fijó en su mesa. El Sr Goyle llevaba unos días muy raros. No había recibido ninguna queja por parte de McGonagal ni de ningún otro profesor. En ese momento pasó aquel chico de 3º Gryffindor cerca de la mesa. Los Slytherin empezaron a abuchearle, y uno de 6º se levantó y empezó a imitar los pasos del Sr Lesbos, pero Goyle estiró la pierna cuando estaba pasado y cayó de bruces. Eso no fue lo más extraño, Severus pudo leer en sus labios como le decía hola a Lesbos, este le saludó disimuladamente y se fue antes de que levantara.  
  
Quizá el Sr Goyle empezara a cambiar, tal y como le había confesado Elizabeth, aunque lo dudaba mucho. Los deseos de padres como los de Goyle se cumplían siempre. Harían de su hijo un auténtico Mortífago  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Tú águila está preciosa.-Comentó la profesora de Criaturas Mágicas.-Pero mira.-Señaló a la cabeza y a las alas.- ¿No crees que está manchada?  
  
-Si.-Confesó Elizabeth mientras le quitaba la carta con cuidado.- Seguramente venga de Londres. El humo y la contaminación de algunas zonas se le adhieren a las alas.  
  
Abrió la nota. Era de Hoz, un amigo suyo de 27 años. Le conoció hacía poco menos de dos años tras una tragedia. Él era muggle, y había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse en luna llena con un hombre lobo. Desde esa noche y cada luna llena, se convertía en uno. Ella le había enseñado a preparar la poción luparia cada mes y llevaba una vida normal, dentro de lo que cabe. Lo que decía la carta no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Estaba escrita rápidamente.  
  
Querida Elie: lo siento, te juro que no sé como ha podido ocurrir. Ayer me desperté por la mañana en tu Ministerio. Estoy preso. He atacado a un hombre, por la noche, pero te juro que yo no me di cuenta. Él no está contaminado, pero me van a juzgar. Uno de los tuyos, un hombre llamado Malfoy, me ha denunciado y dice que me van a meter en una prisión con dementores. Sé que me lo merezco, pero no creo que pueda soportarlo. Ayúdame.  
  
Por un momento se quedó paralizada. Eso no podía ser cierto, pero Hoz no la hubiese escrito si no se encontrase en graves apuros, no le gustaba depender de alguien. Se levantó rápidamente e hizo una señal a Dumbledore para que la siguiera y, tras pensarlo un momento también llamó a Snape.  
  
Cuando salieron del Gran Comedor, Dumbledore les dijo que hablarían en su despacho. Mientras caminaba detrás del director pensaba en cómo había ocurrido eso si Hoz había tomado su poción y en los daños que pudiese tener el atacado. Ni siquiera reparó en que Snape la miraba preocupado.  
  
Dumbledore se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio y Snape en una de las sillas de la estancia, pero Elizabeth se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó el director tranquilamente. Les empezó a contar el contenido de la carta y las circunstancias. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa y no entendía que eso le pasase a su amigo.  
  
-Si Malfoy es amigo del atacado seguro que tiene que ver con el asunto.-Dijo Snape cuando terminó.  
  
-¿Cuánto que ver?-No la gustaban las adivinanzas en momentos tan delicados.  
  
-A tu amigo le han metido en una trampa,-Explicó Albus.-que no sirve para otra cosa que para fastidiarte a ti. Debes tener algo que quiera Voldemort.  
  
-¿Qué?-Gritó.- ¿Estáis seguros?-Preguntó mirando a los dos a intervalos.- ¡Como me encuentre con ese Malfoy.! -Ahora debes pensar en tu amigo.-La recordó Dumbledore al percatarse de que perdía los estribos.-Debes encontrar algún fallo en su historia e intentar que tu amigo salga inmune.  
  
-Pero si le ocurre algo será por mi culpa y.-No podía hablar, notaba un nudo en el estómago que se lo impedía.  
  
-No debes pensar en eso y centrarte en el asunto.-Snape cayó antes de terminar la frase, una lechuza cruzó la ventana del despacho y le entregó una carta para después marcharse sin esperar respuesta.  
  
Elizabeth lo agradeció. Si no hubiese sido porque Snape había callado, estaba segura que le habría lanzado una maldición. ¿Quién era él para decirle que no se debía preocupar por la suerte de un amigo suyo? La voz de Snape la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-La carta es de Malfoy. Dice que ha conseguido que un amigo de la Srta Wingrove sea juzgado por intento de homicidio, dice que cuando vaya la atacarán él y otros Mortífagos.  
  
A Elizabeth se le congeló la sangre. Es verdad que era una trampa, por su culpa podría pasarle cualquier cosa a Hoz. En un segundo sintió como la sangre la hervía de rabia. Que la atacaran, ella les iba a dar un escarmiento.  
  
-En ese caso, no creo que sea prudente que vayas al Ministerio.- Dumbledore puso una cara medio preocupación, medio resignación.  
  
-¡No pienso quedarme aquí mientras meten en Azkaban a Hoz!-Si, estaba gritando, no lo podía evitar.  
  
-Pero si vas te atacaran.-La dijo alarmado Snape.  
  
-No soy tonta, puedo defenderme muy bien.  
  
-Si no vas a cambiar de opinión,-Los ojos del director brillaban no se sabe muy bien por qué.-Creo conveniente que Severus te acompañe.  
  
-Por mi, deacuerdo.-Elizabeth hablaba despacio.-Pero si nos ven juntos van a sospechar.  
  
-Podemos separarnos al llegar al juzgado,-Explicó Snape.-Yo me iré con Malfoy y tú con. Hoz. Al acabar la acusación, nos encontraremos y volveremos juntos. Si estás conmigo y te quieren atacar se lo pensarán antes, pues me conoces y podrías decirle a Dumbledore que soy un espía.  
  
-No,-Dijo tranquilamente.-si lo que quieren es acabar conmigo, muerta no podré decirle nada a nadie.-Aunque no aparentaba nerviosismo, por dentro no estaba segura de nada. Sabía que no era muy simpática entre los Mortífagos, pero nunca pensó que llegarían a tal extremo.  
  
-Severus te acompañará a la ciudad-Ordenó tajantemente.-y pasaréis las noches que haga falta en la mansión de los Black, estoy seguro de que a Sirius le agradará tener compañía.  
  
-Vale,-Replicó mientras pasaba por la puerta.-He pillado la indirecta, no creéis que pueda enfrentarme contra Mortífagos.  
  
Elizabeth se fue antes de que a ninguno de los dos le diera tiempo a decir nada. No le apetecía oír nada en esos momentos.  
  
Sabía que Snape caminaba junto a ella por los terrenos del colegio, pero atendía a nada. Acababa de darse cuenta de varios detalles: Snape no había hecho nada para no acompañarla y eso era muy sospechoso, sobretodo después de oír todo lo desagradable que la gente decía que era. Otro era el hecho de que, si había sido una trampa, los culpables deberían de haber hecho algo mal. Esto último la ayudo a tranquilizarse, lo primero la hizo ponerse a alerta.  
  
¡HAY QUE VER QUE DESCONFIADA ES ELIZABETH! ¿VERDAD? LOS PRÓXIMOS CÁPITULOS TIENEN ALGO MÁS DE MARCHA Y ACCIÓN. UN AVANCE: A SEVERUS SENAPE YA LE EMPIEZA A GUSTAR ELIZABETH ¿SE LO DIRÁ? 


	7. Los lobos de su vida

LOS LOBOS DE SU VIDA Snape y Elizabeth se aparecieron en el Ministerio de Magia y Hechicería. Todo el edificio parecía correr. En todas las esquinas se veían magos y brujas corriendo con pilas de papeles de un lado para otro. Cuando iban a entrar por la puerta principal, Elizabeth cogió a Snape por el brazo y lo apartó del camino.  
  
-Mira Snape,-Dijo un poco desesperada. Ella no necesitaba un guardián.-no necesito que me acompañe hasta Hoz.-Al ver que el profesor abría la boca para replicar, prosiguió.-Los Mortífagos no me van a atacar dentro del Ministerio, así que puedes ir a la mansión de los Black para anunciar nuestra llegada mientras yo me entero de la situación.  
  
-Puede que no te ataquen dentro, Wingrove,-Dijo un poco tenso.- pero sí lo pueden hacer cuando salgas.-Elizabeth abrió la boca para quejarse, pero Snape la interrumpió.-No hay nada más que hablar. Dumbledore me mandó para protegerla y yo la voy a proteger.  
  
-Llegará el día, profesor Snape,-Replicó enfadada.-en que sea yo quien le proteja.  
  
Dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta. Le entregó su varita al vigilante y esperó a la aprobación de este. Tenía la varita desde que la dijeron que era bruja. Era alta y delgada, pero pesaba lo suyo. Toda ella era de color marrón oscuro excepto la punta, que era verde brillante. El vigilante le entregó la varita y cogió la de Snape. Esta era más compuesta. Era muy larga y el mango era mucho más grueso que la punta. Sus colores eran oscuros, pero había matices amarillentos. Elizabeth pudo ver claramente tallada una cobra minúscula cerca de la punta.  
  
Una vez dentro, fue encontrándose con conocidos que las saludaban y preguntaban por ella. Se fijó en que Snape se ponía nervioso cuando la saludaban, y eso la molestó. En lo que no se dio cuenta fue en que se ponía furioso cuando era un hombre el que se paraba a hablar con ella.  
  
Cuando llegaron a las celdas, Elizabeth no podía con sus nervios. El carcelero la paró para hablar con ella un poco y le dio unas cuantas entradas para una fiesta de año nuevo.  
  
-Será a partir de las once de la noche, para que a todo el mundo le dé tiempo a cenar con los parientes.-Guiño un ojo a Snape.-Sé que tengo más en el cajón, intentaré encontrarlas y te daré a ti otras.-Volcó un cajón lleno de papeles y basura.  
  
-Descuida, ya tengo planes.-Explicó Snape con una mueca desagradable en la cara. Elizabeth agradeció aquel gesto, pues el carcelero no se demoró más y les dio la llave de la celda.  
  
-Es la primera vez que me invitan a una fiesta del Ministerio.- Murmuró Snape mientras caminaban por el pasillo.  
  
-Haberlo dicho antes.-Dijo un poco cansada.-A mí me dan decenas de todas las fiestas que se hacen por Londres.  
  
Cuando entraron el la celda, Elizabeth sintió que se caía el alma. El chico estaba fatal. Unas ojeras le cubrían por completo los ojos, dado que posiblemente no había dormido en varias noches. Llevaba la camisa desabrochada, dejando ver su torso, y el pelo revuelto en nudos castaños claros. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente y se desplomó sobre Elizabeth, quien le sujeto a duras penas, pues, aunque estaba demasiado delgado al haber pasado las transformaciones, era muy alto.  
  
-Oh, Elie.-Dijo sollozando.- ¿qué he hecho? Yo no quería herir a nadie, no lo recuerdo. Tengo miedo.- Si me llevan con los dementores esos, creo que me moriré.  
  
-¡He!-Exclamó Elizabeth mientras le acariciaba el pelo.-No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí, y no dejaré que te lleven a ningún sitio.-Murmuró suavemente.-Ayúdame a sentarle en la cama.-Le suplicó a Snape, le fallaban las piernas. No esperaba encontrarle en aquel estado. Le sorprendió la fuerza de Snape, quien desprendió a Hoz de ella y lo acomodó en la cama.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?-Le preguntó sentándose a su lado.- ¿Por qué no te tomaste la poción?-Hoz la miró con los ojos rojos pero la mirada dura.  
  
-La preparé, pero cuando cerré la tienda me rodearon unos rateros en un callejón.-Dijo entre sollozos.-Les di el dinero, pero querían la botella de la poción. Les supliqué que no la cogieran, que no era nada importante para ellos, pero me la quitaron.-Se le veía dolido.-Como no tenía más, en vez de ir a casa me volví a la tienda y me encerré en la cueva. Hoy me he levantado aquí y me han dicho que ataqué a aquel hombre. Por fortuna no le mordí, sino no te hubiese llamado.  
  
-¿Si lo hubieses hecho la habrías llamado?-Preguntó Snape sorprendido. Hoz lo miró profundamente y dijo:  
  
-Si yo mordiese alguna vez a una persona, aguantaría cualquier castigo.-Se le nublaron los ojos por las lágrimas.  
  
-¡Ya basta!-Exclamó Elizabeth en voz alta.-No quiero que pienses en eso cuando todavía puedo salvarte de Azkaban. Ahora quiero que me cuentes todo lo que has hecho, visto u oído en la última semana.  
  
Hoz se recostó en la cama y se aclaró la garganta y empezó a contarles lo ocurrido a la chica más guapa que conocía y a aquel extraño hombre que la acompañaba.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¡Es indignante!-Gritó Elizabeth mientras caminaba junto a Snape por las calles abarrotadas de gente de Londres.  
  
-Si sigues gritando de esa forma nos detendrán los policías.-La cortó Severus observando cómo la gente se volvía para mirarlos. Habían decidido ir andando hasta la mansión para tomar un poco el aire y para que Elizabeth se aclarara las ideas.  
  
Hoz les había hablado de un grupo de personas que le habían pedido datos personales. Eso no era raro, pues los hombres lobo tenían que someterse a eso y mucho más, pero le sorprendió el hecho que no era la misma persona que siempre. Recordó que los rateros hablaban entre ellos de su señor o del Tenebroso. A parte de eso no recordaba nada extraño.  
  
-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si lo han atacado?-Le miraba furiosa.- Y lo peor es que no sé por qué quieren joderme, sino les habría intentado contentar.  
  
-¿Estas segura? ¿Les hubieras dado la Dragonlance, les habrías dado las fichas de criaturas de Inglaterra o algo por el estilo?- Severus comprobó que Elizabeth no replicaba y continuó.-Ahora debes pensar el modo necesario para defender a tu amigo.  
  
Guardaron silencio mientras cruzaban la calle. Severus pensó en el chico. ¿A Elizabeth le gustaría? ¿Él estaría conquistándola? Se obligó a apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pues no tenían sentido para él, o no deberían.  
  
-¿Por qué no nos aparecemos en la mansión?-Dijo a los varios minutos.-Estoy muy cansada. Nos vendrá bien dormir a los dos.- Severus asintió y caminaron hacia un callejón. Elizabeth fue la primera que desapareció. Severus pensó que no tendría que entristecerse, pues eso le molestaba. Iba a desaparecerse cuando apareció por la esquina del callejón una silueta de un mago encapuchado, después apareció otro, y otro, en unos segundos le rodearon 9 Mortífagos.  
  
-¿Por qué la has acompañado Snape?-Habló una voz arrastrada y fría que conocía bien.-El plan consistía en atacarla cuando estuviera sola y llevársela al señor, ¿qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza desobedeciéndole?-Lucius Malfoy se quitó la máscara y lo miró de arriba abajo con una mueca desagradable.  
  
-Dumbledore me obligó a venir.-En cierta manera no era mentira.- Tuve que venir para asegurar que Wingrove obedecía sus órdenes.- Severus no pudo dejar de sentir una punzada de ira cuando Lucius soltó una carcajada.  
  
-Típico del carcamal.-Espetó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.-No se fía ni de su propia sombra.-Severus tuvo que reprimirse para no recordarle que su señor tampoco era de los más crédulos del mundo.-Por esta vez quien tú ya sabes no te atacará, pero como te atrevas a desobedecerle una vez más.-Lucius hizo un gesto amenazador con la varita y desapareció. Acto seguido se marcharon los demás, lo que agradeció Severus, pues estaba empezando a sudar y a perder la paciencia rápidamente.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Elizabeth estaba preocupada, se había aparecido en el lugar que Snape la había indicado, pero el hombre no aparecía por ningún lado. Sólo tenía dos posibilidades: Se había equivocado, lo que era posible pero poco probable, o que Snape la había metido en una trampa. Lo curioso era que la calle estaba desierta y hacía unos minutos que había aparecido ahí y no había oído ningún ruido de capas. Entonces, ¿qué pasaba?  
  
En ese instante apareció delante de ella el profesor. Estaba más pálido de lo habitual y lo más extraño era que llevaba su varita en la mano.  
  
-¿Qué está haciendo?-Preguntó Elizabeth sacando su varita cuando Snape comenzó a mirar detrás de ella.- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-Repitió cuando el hombre pasó totalmente de ella.  
  
-Estaba comprobando que no había nadie a la vista.-Se explicó Snape. Cuando vio la varita puso los ojos en blanco.-Me rodearon unos Mortífagos y estaba preocupado por usted.  
  
Elizabeth guardó rápidamente su varita. Estaba avergonzadísima. ¡Qué tonta era! No debería de desconfiar de Snape, pero es que todo la parecía tan extraño.  
  
-Lo siento,-Se disculpó.-Sólo era para prevenir y.-Se cayó al ver la cara que ponía su compañero.-Bueno.-Se sentía muy idiota.-¿Cómo que te han rodeado unos Mortífagos?-Exclamó al darse cuenta del detalle.  
  
-Si,-Se explicó con calma.-Me han preguntado que qué hacía allí pero no ha pasado nada más.  
  
-¿Cómo estás?-Se dio cuenta de que esquivó su mirada cuando le preguntó.  
  
-Bien,-Se notaba que mentía.-Me han dicho que la siga a todas partes.  
  
-¿Nada más?-No quería parecer cotilla, pero le preocupaba Snape.  
  
-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?-Respondió sarcásticamente mirándola furioso.-No me pregunte y no la mentiré.- Le dio un papel donde venía la dirección de la mansión y se dio la vuelta.  
  
Elizabeth lo vio desaparecer y se concentró en la dirección. Poco a poco se fueron separando los edificios por la mitad de la calle, pero en vez de verse un vacío, fue apareciendo la figura de otro edificio mucho más alto y compuesto que los de su alrededor. Se podían ver gárgolas de todas las formas y tamaños moviéndose entre los ladrillos. Estaba muy cargada con adornos y sus colores eran muy oscuros, sus puertas y ventanas eran negras. Se notaba que la mansión de los Black había sido una especie de santuario para el mal.  
  
Snape llamó al timbre mientras ella se situaba a su lado. En el momento en el que Snape tocó el timbre, un grito de furia cruzó el aire. Elizabeth vió como Snape dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios mientras se oían ruidos de pasos molestos, pero se le quitó en el instante en el que un hombre abrió la puerta. Aquel era, sin duda, Sirius Black. Dumbledore ya la había dicho que era inocente de todos los cargos del que era acusado, y, viendo en el pedestal en el que lo tenía Harry, lo creía.  
  
Black era un hombre bastante apuesto. Tenía una mirada misteriosa y alegre. El único color que resaltaba en él eran los ojos, de un color azul resplandeciente. Tenía la cara algo demacrada, Elizabeth lo atribuyó al hecho de haber pasado 12 años en Azkaban. Sus labios eran perfectos: ninguno era más grande que el otro y eran de un color carne rojiza que habrían quitado el hipo a cualquier chica que se propusiera. Era casi tan alto como Snape, pero más musculoso que él.  
  
Cuando abrió la puerta, se le veía enfadado, pero se volteó furioso y molesto cuando vio a Snape.  
  
-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no llames al timbre?- Preguntó, se notaba una gran tensión entre ellos.  
  
-Más de las que has hecho y menos de las que te piensas.-Contestó Snape con los dientes apretados mientras le miraba con desprecio.- La verdad es que suponía que tres meses era suficiente para controlar un simple cuadro.-Dijo con ademán de molestar.-Incluso para un mago tan mediocre como tú.-Añadió.  
  
Elizabeth pensó que se estaba pasando. ¿Quién era el para juzgar a nadie? Le sorprendió encontrar una risa en la cara de Black.  
  
-Ya te gustaría a ti que fuera tan estúpido como tú.-Replicó mientras soltaba una carcajada.-Así tendrías alguna posibilidad conmigo.-Mientras Black se reía con ganas, Elizabeth vio como Snape cogía la varita, pero tan sólo la sujetó con fuerza, en unos segundos pareció meditarlo, pues la soltó. Cuando volvió a mirar a Black la sorprendió encontrarle mirándola.  
  
-Valla, valla.-Dijo mientras la estrechaba la mano. Tenía mucha fuerza en los dedos, que eran largos. La estaba sonriendo.- ¿Eres Elizabeth Wingrove?-Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.-Por supuesto que sí.-Dijo antes de que a ella le diese tiempo a contestar.- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres tan preciosa como la más bonita de las flores?  
  
Elizabeth se ruborizó, pero paró cuando se obligó a pensar que seguramente era el discurso que le soltaba a cada chica guapa que veía.  
  
-Hoy no.-Replicó de buena gana. Le gustaba jugar con los chicos que se creían mucha cosa.-Pero recordaré a mi chico que me lo diga con más frecuencia, pues suena muy bien.-Black rió y Snape la miró sin poder creérselo, pero los dos estaban confundidos.  
  
-Estoy seguro de que te lo acabas de inventar.-Dijo acercándose a ella.-Pero si es cierto,-La dijo prácticamente al oído.-Se lo tendría que decir, o si no, lo deja. No vale la pena desperdiciar esa belleza con un tío que no te lo afirma.  
  
Ahora fue el turno de Elizabeth para reírse, pero no le dijo si era cierto o no que tenía novio. Black se hizo a un lado y pasaron a la casa. Era muy antigua y tenía artefactos mágicos valiosos por todos los rincones. Elizabeth se fijó en un Kiopxlo, que se utilizaba para cambiar las huellas dactilares de cualquier persona, en una Tarantra, utilizado por los franceses en la Edad Moderna para decapitar a distancia, y en una Bruhoya, parecida a una pistola muggle, pero que podía disparar cualquier tipo de proyectil, como chorros de agua, fuego, piedras, arena, etc. Los demás objetos eran similares. Saltaba a la vista que era una casa de magos oscuros. En las paredes había colgados adornos de Hallowen. Hallowen. Hallowen. ¡imposible! Si era Hallowen significaba que era su cumpleaños. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Hoy cumplía 20 años. ¡No! ¡Ya tenía la veintena! Con tanto alboroto se había olvidado completamente.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-La voz de Black la sacó de su estupor.- ¿Te duele la cabeza?  
  
-No, no es nada.-Mintió. Lo cierto es que se le daba muy bien mentir, pero tampoco era tan grave, al fin y al cabo, todavía le quedaba día para celebrarlo. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Tenía que preparar la defensa de Hoz. Hoz. Él tampoco se había acordado. Por lo visto nadie se había acordado.  
  
-¿Estás segura?-Esta vez fue la vos de Snape quien la preguntó.  
  
-Si, totalmente.-Le respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica. Todavía estaba enfada con él por haber creído que no podía vérselas sola. -Bueno, pues me tenéis que contar un poco más detenidamente lo ocurrido, porque Dumbledore no lo dijo en la carta y me estoy muriendo de curiosidad.-Los condujo a la cocina, Snape de mala gana y Elizabeth sin objetar nada, pues estaba un poco ausente. Pidió a Snape que lo contara él y ella observó mientras tanto a Black preparando té. El hombre tenía la misma edad que Snape, pero parecía mucho más joven. No es que fuese Snape el que peor se conservaba, no, al revés. Parecía como si Black no hubiese dejado atrás la niñez, ya que se comportaba como un niño grande, mirándola seductora y pícaramente. Elizabeth ignoró totalmente sus miradas, en esos momentos lo que menos necesitaba era una relación con el hombre más buscado del mundo. Además no era su tipo, tan chulo.  
  
Al finalizar el relato, Snape opinó que si quería hacerlo bien al día siguiente debería ir a prepararse.  
  
-Coincido con el alma de la fiesta.-Dijo Black cuando estuvo lejos de Snape.-Ya tendremos toda la tarde de mañana para conocernos.-A Elizabeth pensó que ese hombre era un poco prepotente, y Severus pensó que era un auténtico imbécil.  
  
-Creo que mañana tengo el día ocupado-Se disculpó.-Pero tienes razón, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar.  
  
Se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero en ese momento entró rápidamente en la sala un hombre. Era, más apuesto e intimidante que Black. Guapo, muy guapo. Tenía el pelo repleto de canas, que lo hacían más interesante a los ojos de Elizabeth. Aunque unas grandes ojeras los cubrían, pudo advertir que sus ojos eran grandes y de un gris que calmaba a cualquiera. En la barbilla tenía un hoyuelo muy pronunciado que le daba un aire inteligente. Era tan alto como Snape o Black, sólo que no era musculoso, pero no podía envidiarles mucho, pues estaba bastante bueno.  
  
-¡Remus!-Gritó Black levantándose de un salto de la silla.-Ya era hora de que salieras del sótano.  
  
-Es que estaba muy cansado, más que los demás días.-Dijo con ojos tristes-creo que cargaste demasiado la poción.  
  
-Imposible.-Black estaba ofendido, pero Snape mostraba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
-Debería de tener cuidado con los ingredientes que utilizas en la poción, o podrías causar una desgracia.-Black casi se le lanza al cuello.  
  
-¡Parad los dos!-Gritó Remus. Al momento pareció avergonzarse, pues añadió con voz más calmada.-Estoy bien, que es lo que cuenta.- Black y Snape se separaron lo más posible, cada uno a una esquina de la habitación, como para no tocarse. Dejaron a Elizabeth en medio de la cocina y enfrente a Remus. Este la miró sin saber quien era, por lo que se presentó.  
  
-Ya que nadie me presenta.-Suspiró actuando como si se sintiera molesta.-Soy Elizabeth Wingrove, la profesora de Hogwarts de Estudio de la Magia.-Se presentó.  
  
-Soy Remus Lupin.-Se presentó tras unos segundos de confusión.-Lo siento, no sabía que fuesen a venir.  
  
-La Srta Wingrove ha venido para lograr que metan en Azkaban a un hombre lobo muggle.-Elizabeth miró sorprendida a Black. Ese hombre tenía una gran capacidad de la síntesis. Cuando volvió a mirar a Lupin, este estaba nervioso. Tenía gotas de sudor en la frente y las miraba atentamente. De repente comprendió. Remus Lupin la sonaba muchísimo, y ahora comprendía por qué. Había leído en el trabajo el nombre de Lupin alguna que otra vez. Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo.  
  
-Usted es.-Lo soltó apenas sin pensar, se le escapó entre los labios.  
  
-Si, ahora mismo acabo de subir del sótano, donde estoy cuando llega la noche de luna llena.-La miraba como queriendo descubrir algún signo de que a ella las aterraba la idea. Pero eso era prácticamente imposible. Elizabeth trabajaba rodeada de gente que, desgraciadamente, había sido atacada por un hombre lobo. Muchos de sus amigos eran ellos, que ella trataba como iguales y les mostraba su simpatía. Así pues, Elizabeth dibujo una de sus mejores sonrisas para Lupin. Este se ruborizó, pero ella no hizo caso extremo a eso. -Ya decía yo que me sonaba tu nombre, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte, pues nos repartimos las fichas entre todos los que trabajamos.  
  
-Entonces está claro que ha tocado la persona equivocada para llevar mi caso.-Unas arrugas que había repartidas por su cara desaparecieron a la sombra de una resplandeciente sonrisa.- Elizabeth y él siguieron conversando alegremente sin percatarse de las miradas que se echaban Snape y Black. Los dos estaban deacuerdo en que lo que estaba sucediendo era muy raro.  
  
-Parece que querías irte ya, ¿no?-Preguntó al rato Remus.  
  
-Sí, debería preparar la defensa de Hoz.-A Elizabeth se le había olvidado el motivo por el cual estaba ahí durante un maravilloso momento.-Hasta mañana, Lupin.  
  
-Puedes llamarme Remus.-La dijo con voz suave. Snape y Black volvieron a mirarse.  
  
-Estupendo.-Elizabeth le miró a los ojos. ¡Qué bonitos eran!-Tú puedes hacer lo mismo.  
  
-Hasta mañana.  
  
Elizabeth salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras detrás de Snape, quien tenía la misma cara desagradable de siempre. Por su parte, la de Elizabeth estaba radiante. Aquel hombre sí que era de su tipo. Tan amable y atento, un auténtico peluche. Lobo, si, pero peluche.  
  
Snape la señaló su cuarto y estaba a punto de entrar cuando la llamó. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró a escasos centímetros de él. Antes de echarse un paso hacia atrás, comprobó que era muy alto. Aunque ella era muy alta, sus ojos llegaban a la altura de su boca, que, vista de cerca, era roja y carnosa. '¡No! Deja de pensar tonterías.' Se dijo al comprobar los pectorales de Snape.  
  
-¿Si?-Logró articular cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de él.  
  
-Me acordé de que día era y te he comprado esto.-Sacó de su bolsillo una caja de madera cuidadosamente tallada. Elizabeth se quedó en blanco, no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Snape le tendió la caja y ella la cogió con manos temblorosas. La abrió con cuidado no sin antes apreciar las figuras de la caja. Representaba un precioso jaguar subido a un árbol de la sabana contemplando una preciosa puesta de sol. Dentro de la caja había una cadena de plata y ahí, resplandeciendo todo el interior de la caja se podía ver una piedra sin tallar de color verde. Elizabeth se quedó sin palabras cuando la vio y cogió. La piedra dibujaba todos los colores en la palma de su mano, luces amarillas, azules, rojas, de todos los colores, fluían por su mano.  
  
-Es una piedra Calíope.-Explicó Snape.-Con una simple gota de luz es capaz de luminar toda una habitación.-La miró a los ojos. Elizabeth se fijó en que se reflejaban en ellos la luz de la piedra.-Es muy útil y valiosa, siempre y cuando no te molesten el desfile de colores que te muestra.-Añadió entrecerrando los ojos un poco.  
  
-Es.es.-La costaba hablar. ¿Por qué Snape se había molestado en regalarle algo?-preciosa.-Logró terminar.-No deberías de haberte molestado.  
  
-No es nada.-Dijo mirando atentamente la moqueta.-La tengo desde hace mucho tiempo,-Elizabeth lo miró sorprendida.-hice una pequeña excursión a Egipto y acabé dentro de una pirámide. En una de las salas de tesoros encontré la piedra. Me contaron que el faraón de ese tiempo se la había robado a la bruja, y me pareció interesante.  
  
-Sabías que los objetos robados a las tumbas están malditos.-La verdad es que eso no la preocupaba.  
  
-Si,-Dijo con la mirada perdida.-pero no la robé. En un principio así lo iba a hacer, pero al final la dejé en el baúl, pero al día siguiente, me la encontré alrededor del cuello y no tuve más remedio que quedármela.  
  
-¡Qué bonito!-Exclamó Elizabeth. Snape la miró con expresión interrogante.-Las historias extrañas me interesan mucho.-Se explicó.-Pero dime, si es tuya y la tienes tanto estima. ¿por qué me la das?-no estaba muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.  
  
-Oh, es fácil.-Desvió la mirada, pero Elizabeth pudo ver que estaba algo ruborizado.-No me gusta demasiado. No la llevo nunca.- Elizabeth le miró esperando más información.-No me agradan demasiado tantos colores, pero creo que a ti si que te gustarán.  
  
-Muchas gracias.-Snape la devolvió la sonrisa, pero Elizabeth se entristeció al poco.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó.  
  
-Bueno.el caso es que.nada, déjalo, no creo que te interese. Buenas noches.-Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Snape la paró.  
  
-Prueba.-Dijo. Elizabeth recordó la noche en la biblioteca y tuvo que contárselo.  
  
-Vale, pero no te rías.-Le previno.-Aunque agradezco tu regalo mucho, no te ofendas, eres el único que se ha acordado de mi cumpleaños.-Nadie la había escrito.  
  
-¡No me digas que crees eso!-Exclamó con una sonrisa Snape.-Por si no lo recuerdas, esta mañana no has tenido tiempo ni para desayunar, en cuanto abriste la carta no miraste a tu alrededor, pero lo más probable es que no vieses las lechuzas de tus amigos.  
  
-¿Lechuzas?  
  
-Si, había por lo menos 6 esperando que te percatases de ellas, pero saliste corriendo sin mirarlas.  
  
-Eso está mejor.-Elizabeth suspiró aliviada.-Por un momento creí que tenía que gastarles una mala pasado a todos.  
  
-Bien,-Dijo Snape.-ahora sí que es Buenas Noches, ¿no crees?  
  
-Sí-Dijo sonriendo.-Feliz Hallowen.-Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio que había al fondo de la habitación. Estaba muchísimo más animada que antes, podía trabajar más tranquila.  
  
Su animó mejoró aún más cuando se encontró a toda una banda de lechuzas esparcidas por toda la habitación.  
  
¡Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ¡QUÉ BONITOOOO! ¡QUÉ LO REPITAN! ESTE ES UNO DE MIS CAPÍTULOS PREFERIDOS, PERO TENGO UNA DUDA QUE QUIZÁ VOSOTROS ME LA PODÁIS ACLARAR: -¿QUIÉN PREFERÍS COMO PAREJA DE ELIZABETH?  
-SEVERUS SNAPE -REMUS LUPIN SI ME ESCRIBÍS DÁNDOME VUESTRA OPINIÓN, OS PROMETO QUE HARÉ TODO LO QUE PUEDA PARA COMPLACEROS.  
  
EN EL PRÓXIMO CÁPITULO SE CONCE LA SENTENCIA DE HOZ (BUEN CHICO ¿NO?) ¿CULPABLE? ¿INOCENTE? LO SABRÉIS SI SEGUÍS LEYENDO. 


	8. Sentencia

SENTENCIA A las 10 de la mañana ya estaba lista para ponerse es camino. Había estado preparando el caso, la situación y, sobre todo, las posibilidades de librarse de Azkaban que tenía Hoz, pero tenía bastantes esperanzas, ya que si había sido una trampa, algo tendrían que haber echo mal y, si eso no daba resultado, siempre le quedaba un as en la manga: podía alegar que Hoz, siendo muggle, había equivocado los ingredientes de la poción. Diciendo eso lo declararían culpable, si, pero se tomarían medidas menos drásticas que la cárcel maldita.  
  
Bajó las escaleras repasando todas las preguntas y respuestas que tendría que decir y entró en la cocina, donde vió una escena que le resultó bastante graciosa: Severus Snape estaba sentado en la mesa dando vueltas a una taza de café, y en la punta opuesta de la mesa estaba Black. Los dos parecían rivalizar en quien se lanzaba la mirada más avinagrada e insultante de los dos. Cuando entró, los dos la saludaron, sin quitarse los ojos de encima por supuesto.  
  
-Buenos días,-La saludo Black mientras ella se sentaba en medio de la mesa. Al parecer era el único punto neutro entre los dos, ella no quería parecer maleducada ante Black, pero ni mucho menos quería molestar a Severus después de lo de anoche. Tendría que cambiar su opinión sobre él. Decididamente había subido muchos puntos.- ¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el ministerio, preciosa?-Elizabeth decidió pasar por alto la risa reluciente de Black y se limitó a informarle que Snape y ella tenían que llegar a las 11.  
  
En ese momento entró Remus, que miró la escena y, tras meditarlo unos instantes, se sentó al lado de Elizabeth, lo que causó asombro en los otros dos hombres.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sirius pensó que le pasaba algo extraño a su amigo, pero cayó en la conclusión de que estaba prendado de la bonita chica. Tras meditarlo unos segundos decidió dejarle el campo libre al bueno de Remus, como pago de todo lo que había echo por él, además, hacían buena pareja.  
  
Se vió interrumpido en sus pensamientos cuando Remus le habló a Sparrow.  
  
-¿Quiere desayunar algo?-Le preguntó. Sirius se divirtió cuando vio aparecer en la nuca de su amigo gotas de sudor. Al ver que Elizabeth estaba indecisa empezó a enseñarle los artículos para desayuno que había por toda la mesa, lo que le pareció una absurda manera de ligar.-Tenemos Mermelada Bertie Botts de todos los sabores.-Elizabeth puso cara de asco.- ¿No te gustan?-La voz de Remus sonaba un poco aguda, decididamente no sabía hablar con mujeres.  
  
-No es eso,-Confesó con una risa en los labios.-Es que una vez tuve la mala suerte de comerme una tostada entera de algo con sabor entre plátano podrido y helado de judías.-Hizo mueca de asco y empezó a reírse.-Fue por aquel entonces cuando juré no volver a probar nada de la marca Bertie Botts.  
  
-Entonces serás mejor no tentarte.-Remus apartó las mermeladas de encima de la mesa. Aquel gesto molestó bastante a Sirius, al que todavía tenía que untar con aquella mermelada fantástica una tostada, Remus tendría que haber preguntado, pero como estaba tan ocupado con su dulce "abogada de lobos". Tal vez era su imaginación, pero se estaba empezando a poner un poco celoso.- ¿Qué me dices de los cereales de duendes Rojos Sahoeinos? Cada cereal tiene una forma distinta,-Añadió al ver que Elizabeth no sabía de qué la hablaba.-incluso hay algunos que se mueven.- Sirius puso los ojos en blanco al oír aquello. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Remus decirle eso? Vió a Elizabeth con la apariencia de no saber si reír o llorar y a los cereales corriendo la misma suerte que la mermelada. Cuando Remus la iba a enseñar un bizcocho relleno de savia natural de los árboles, Elizabeth se levantó.  
  
-Creo que no voy a tomar nada,-Dijo mientras le miraba dulcemente y cogía una capa de color roja.-No podría aunque quisiera, estoy demasiado nerviosa, pero muchas gracias.-Se explicó poniéndose una bufanda naranja y unos guantes de colores variados que iban del amarillo, por el rojo hasta acabar en azul. A Sirius le resultaba muy graciosa la ropa que se ponía la chica. De abajo a arriba, sus prendas eran las siguientes: Unas botas de rojo brillante, unos pantalones de pana marrones oscuro y un jersey amarillo claro. Todo esto combinado con los anteriores complementos coloreados. Nadie en su sano juicio diría nunca que vestía muy sosa, ni mucho menos.  
  
Cuando se hubieron despedido de ella, al espantapájaros negro de Snape no le dirigió la palabra, se volvió a Remus, que miraba por la ventana con aire soñador. -Tío, eres el amo.-Le dijo mientras se desternillaba de risa.-Me tienes que enseñar tus trucos.-Comentó mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.-El que más me ha gustado a sido el de advertirle de que los cereales estaban vivos, o no, espera, el mejor a sido., no, no puedo, es demasiado para mi,-Dijo mientras se escapaba de un puñetazo de un avergonzado, pero sonriente Remus. Terminó la frase con las manos en la tripa y medio agachado.-Lo mejor ha sido el truco de la fuente que manaba por tu frente, ¿Qué era? ¿Un conjuro o un artefacto muggle? ¿Y dónde te lo has metido?-Esta vez no pudo esquivar una colleja. Aunque ya no le dijo nada, le estuvo molestando todo el día: cada vez que lo veía no paraba de reírse.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El juicio había empezado. Desgraciadamente, el jurado popular lo formaban mayoritariamente magos oscuros y el juicio había empezado con la acusación. El abogado empezó con un discurso sobre lo peligrosos que son los hombres lobos sin vigilancia, cosa que apoyaron ciegamente todo el público.  
  
Severus miraba atentamente a Elizabeth, que si estaba nerviosa, no lo aparentaba, mientras Lucius Malfoy le aburría con sus estúpidas charlas sobre el verdadero honor. En la puerta del juzgado había oído a Malfoy llamándole y había tenido que despedirse de Elizabeth.  
  
El juicio pasó rápidamente: Elizabeth defendía al hombre lobo mientras el otro siempre tenía objeciones y cuando Elizabeth alegó que a Wells (El apellido de Hoz) le habían metido en una trampa él dijo que aunque fuese así el atacado no tenía la culpa.  
  
-Pero mi cliente asegura que se encerró en una cueva.-Hoz se agachó en su asiento.-A menos que alguien le halla abierto es imposible que un hombre lobo, por muy hombre que sea, pueda abrir una puerta con un candado antiguo.  
  
Todo el público empezó a mostrarse un poco confusos: si era verdad lo que decía la abogada, lo más probable era que fuese inocente. Severus por su parte felicitó a Elizabeth por lo bajo. A él no se le hubiese ocurrido ese detalle.  
  
-¿Qué se encerró?-El abogado hablaba con contundencia, pero Severus observó unas gotas de sudor por su frente. -¿Y usted cree que se puede confiar en, ya no en el testimonio, sino en la capacidad de un muggle que encima es un hombre lobo?-Nuevamente el público se mostró deacuerdo con el acusador.  
  
-Perdone, pero si cree que un hombre lobo muggle es inepto de por sí, ¿por qué lo acusas de un peligro contra la sociedad?- Severus aprobó ese pensamiento, le estaba empezando a caer un poco mal.  
  
-Puede que sean anormales,-Dio gran énfasis a estas palabras mientras miraba con desprecio a Hoz.-Pero poseen armas peligrosas para cualquier persona. ¿Cómo si no explica los arañazos que le causó el filántropo?  
  
Severus vió que a Elizabeth se le iluminaba la cara. No sabía por qué, pero la información sobre los arañazos la habían gustado.  
  
-¿Me está diciendo que Wells le causó solamente unos arañazos a Colage?-Preguntó esto con indiferencia, pero Severus sabía suficiente de ella como para saber que había conseguido algo que ayudaría a Hoz.  
  
-Si. Mi cliente tiene la marca de un zarpazo en el pecho.-Hizo una pausa para calentar el ambiente. Severus pudo apreciar claramente como Malfoy reía por lo bajo.-Y si no llega a ser por el señor Malfoy,-Todo el mundo miró al hombre que tenía a la derecha, que se irguió orgullosamente.-Ahora mismo el señor Colage estaría muerto.-Todo el mundo suspiró aliviada.-O peor aún.-El asqueroso abogado se acercó sigilosamente a Hoz.-estaría contaminado con la mugre de un hombre lobo.  
  
Severus sintió un odio infinito hacia aquel hombre. Nunca le habían interesado los hombres lobo y sus derechos, pero él creía fielmente en la igualdad de todas las criaturas. Incluso las que le caían mal, como Remus Lupin. Aterrorizado, vió como Elizabeth se levantaba impetuosamente. Ojalá no le saltase ningunas grosería al abogado o le pondrían una amonestación.  
  
-Perdone, pero creo que todo el mundo coincidirá conmigo en que es mil veces mejor estar inevitablemente enfermo cada luna llena a morir.-Sus ojos lo miraban con un color verde casi tan intenso como cuando lo miraba a él. Sus labios estaban apretados y los puños fuertemente cerrados. El abogado, tan asustado como cualquier persona a la que hubiesen mirado así, se agazapó y se sentó en su silla.-Señor juez,-Preguntó volviéndose con rapidez pero sin cambiar su rostro.-Me gustaría una petición.  
  
-Adelante.-Concedió el juez. Una persona mayor al que parecía importarle poco como terminasen las cosas.  
  
-Me gustaría ver la herida del señor Colage.-A su derecha, Severus sintió como Malfoy se ponía nerviosa.  
  
-Protesto señoría.-Exclamó rápidamente el fiscal.-No hay ninguna necesidad de hacer tal cosa.  
  
-Denegado.-Anunció el juez tras unos segundos de meditación. Tras esos momentos, a Elizabeth se la veía bastante impaciente.- Señor Colage.-Se volvió para mirar al herido.-salga al estrado.  
  
Mientras Colage caminaba hacía el estrado, Malfoy se sentó expectante en el banco. Estaba claro que había algo raro en eso. Colage era un hombre de mediana sin muchas ideas en la cabeza, al igual que pelo. Antiguamente era utilizado como espía a las órdenes de Voldemort. Aunque no era de mucha utilidad. Su aspecto tímido y frágil lo hacía alguien fácil de tratar, pero no le contaban cosas importantes y no podía decirles nada útil.  
  
Cuando subió se desabrochó muy despacio la camisa mientras miraba asustado y confundido tanto a Malfoy como a Elizabeth.  
  
-Estás asustado.-Le susurró Severus a Malfoy al ver que tenía los nudillos blancos de tan fuerte que tenía cogido el bastón.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No le habéis hecho arañazos?  
  
-Oh.-Rió mientras le miraba a los ojos y se acercaba ligeramente.-Lo hemos hecho, créeme.  
  
Severus se volvió mosqueado y vio como Colage se abría la camisa. Todo el mundo exclamó, incluso hubo mujeres que soltaron un grito. El pecho de Colage estaba atravesado por cinco largos arañazos. Todavía estaban abiertos, dejando ver sangre en el interior. Rodeando los arañazos, había grandes moratones. Acto seguido las distinguió con sus propios arañazos. Severus sintió lástima por Colage. Seguramente lo habían torturado cinco veces hasta que en su cuerpo apareciesen los arañazos, pero al instante esa lástima se tornó ira al comprender que no había escapatoria para Hoz, por lo Elizabeth se entristecería. El jurado había visto los arañazos y su profundidad, y no lo olvidaría. Elizabeth no debió haber pedido eso.  
  
La miró y le sorprendió ver que no estaba confundida, seguía con los puños apretados y los labios llenos de odio, pero su mirada, aunque gélida, era azul. No de tranquilidad, como supuso al principio, sino de astucia.  
  
-¿Le hizo esos arañazos?-Preguntó aparentando preocupación.  
  
-Si.-Cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar, estaba claro que se lo tenía aprendido de memoria.-Estaba en la calle y ví que como el lobo saltaba sobre mí. Me dio un zarpazo con todas sus fuerzas y me iba a morder, pero mi amigo el señor Malfoy.-Lo miró, pero no era una mirada de gratitud, sino de odio.-Le echó un hechizo y me lo quitó de encima.  
  
Hubo murmullos de admiración hacía el señor Malfoy y miradas de reproche a Hoz, quien estaba temblando.  
  
Severus se volvió para mirar a Elizabeth y le sorprendió ver una fugaz sonrisa en su cara. Al instante le miró detenidamente y le echó un guiño rápido.  
  
-¿Le hizo arañazos tan profundos sólo de un zarpazo?-Preguntó seria y con los ojos bien abiertos.  
  
-Si.-Dijo muy serio e irguiéndose.-Todas las uñas de su mano se clavaron en mí y sentí morir de dolor.-Se tapó la cara con las manos y sollozó. A Severus le entraron arcadas, y vió como Hoz ponía una mueca de dolor y supuso que él estaría pensando, como él, que no era un actor muy bueno.  
  
Entonces se oyó una gran carcajada de alivio y todas las caras se volvieron hacia Elizabeth, que alzó los brazos y exclamó en voz alta.  
  
-Aquí está la prueba de la mentira.-Malfoy palideció cuando Elizabeth se acercó a su lado de la sala y lo miró con odio.- Estos hombres mienten.-Un murmullo se extendió por toda la sala. Severus oyó a una mujer decir que si la Srta Sparrow decía algo era porque era cierto. Eso le hizo recordar que Elizabeth no era ninguna incompetente.  
  
-¿Lo puede probar?-Preguntó el juez muy interesado.  
  
Severus sonrió cuando Elizabeth se acercó muy despacio y contoneándose al estrado, no sin antes coger el vaso de agua de Hoz y beber tranquilamente mientras toda la sala esperaba a que hablara. En ese momento le caía muy bien, pero había que admitir que era muy chula cuando, en su situación, la mayoría de las personas se acobardaría.  
  
-Le informaré, querido jurado, que los hombres lobo sufren muchas más reacciones en su cuerpo además de convertirse en canes.-El jurado la atendí expectante y Malfoy se llevó una mano a la frente y se limpió el sudor. Al parecer Elizabeth había encontrado algo importante.-Les desaparece una uña de cada mano, es decir,-Dijo volviéndose hacía Colage.- ¿Cómo ha podido hacerle cinco arañazos si sólo tenía cuatro uñas?  
  
Varias personas la aplaudieron mientras se sentaba con elegancia y abrazaba a un aturdido Hoz.  
  
Severus deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar en el lugar del licántropo y poder felicitarle por su gran memoria. La sonrió, mientras se juraba que jamás la volvería a llamar niñera o incompetente. También soñó con estar a solas.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cuando abrazó a Hoz se sintió muy feliz. Le notó como con una carga menos y la preocupó encontrarle con fiebre, sudores y pequeños temblores, pero lo atribuyó a la falta de sueño y al nerviosismo de la sentencia.  
  
Vió como el jurado le decía al juez la decisión mientras Hoz la daba una y otra vez las gracias. El juez se levantó y la sala cayó en un súbito silencio.  
  
-El jurado formado por magos competentes de la ciudad de Londres ha decidido, este día 1 de Noviembre, que Hoz Wells, acusado de intento de homicidio y de negligencia, es inocente de los cargos. Se le castiga con una seguridad de 30 días por el Ministerio de Magia de Hechicería.-Hoz se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó en la cara mientras la decía mil veces gracias.-En cuanto a los responsables de la denuncia falsa, serán multados con 250 galeones al Ministerio que se utilizará para fines sociales.-Dio un golpe con el martillo.-Se cierra la cesión.  
  
En unos segundos estaban en la calle recibiendo algunas invitaciones. Elizabeth buscó con la mirada a Severus, pero no aparecía. Le empezó a preocupar Hoz, que no hacía más que temblar por el cansancio.  
  
-Creo que deberíamos irnos, te ves muy cansado.-Le acarició la larga melena.  
  
-Si,-Se tambaleó y casi cae al suelo, pero Elizabeth le sujetó con fuerza. La estaba empezando a preocupar en serio. En ese momento vió a Severus que corría hacía ella con la cara pálida. Venía sudando y cuando llegó a ella la cogió del brazo con brusquedad y la dijo al oído:  
  
-Tenemos problemas.-Cuando Elizabeth abrió la boca para preguntarle qué clase de problemas, Hoz se agarró violentamente la tripa y cayó al suelo de lado. Elizabeth se inclinó hacía él y empezó a balancearse, pero Hoz no hacía más que gritar de dolor. Elizabeth lo puso boca arriba y se horrorizó al observar una espuma de color azul que salía de su boca. Más asustada que nada, se levantó y agarró a Severus de los brazos e, histérica, comenzó a agitarle bruscamente.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó desesperada. No podía pensar en nada.- ¿Qué le has hecho?  
  
Haciéndole caso omiso, Severus hizo un hechizo y comenzó a hablarle a una voz que salía de su varita.  
  
-Han envenenado a un hombre lobo con Lunáricas. Traigan ayuda al Ministerio enseguida.  
  
Elizabeth no hacía demasiado caso. Habían comenzado a aparecer en sus ojos manchas verdes que le oscurecían la vista. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle sin que pudiese controlarlas y las piernas le fallaron e hicieron que cayese al suelo. -Elizabeth tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-Severus la cogió entre sus brazos y colocó su cabeza sobre su regazo y la acariciaba cuando Elizabeth perdió el sentido.  
  
¿QUÉ? ¿OS HA GUSTADO? UN POCO OSCURO ¿VERDAD? PERO UNA PASADA. SI ALGUIEN SE HABÍA ENCARIÑADO MUCHO CON HOZ, LO SIENTO, PERO PARA QUE LA HISTORIA TUVIESE UN BUEN SUSPENSE ALGUIEN TENÍA QUE SUFRIR. EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO VA DE LA HABITACIÓN DE UN HOSPITAL, DE HOZ O DE ELIZABETH, NO ME ACUERDO... Je-Je QUE MENTIROSA SOY. SI ALGUIEN CREE QUE EL JUICIO ESTA MAL; QUE ME ESCRIBA. ¿QUÉ QUERÉIS? NO SOY ABOGADA PROFESINAL. YA SABEIS REVIEWS POR FAVOR,NO OS PREOCUPEIS SI TARDO EN SUBIR EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO 


	9. Matalobos

MATALOBOS  
  
Inocente, estupendo, lo que quería Elizabeth. Severus, por más que lo intentaba, no podía borrar aquella sonrisa de su cara. Tal como había deseado, el lobo era declarado inocente. Se sentía feliz, por lo menos lo más feliz que uno se puede sentir cuando alberga unos sentimientos distintos a los que siente otra. Sintió lo invadía la rabia cuando el lobo desapareció debajo de los brazos de Elizabeth y su boca inundó su cara de besos, que, lejos de apreciarlo, eran puramente de gratitud y alegría. Sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Severus no se dio cuenta de la llamada de Malfoy. Tal vez por eso le golpeó violentamente el brazo. Severus se volvió con la clara idea de soltarle un puñetazo, pero se contuvo recordando en su papel, que, cada día, le costaba más y más interpretar.  
  
-Perdón,-Dijo con la voz más melosa que pudo encontrar, la cual no pasaba de ser un tono un tanto áspero, que sonaba más a desprecio que a amabilidad.-No te he escuchado.  
  
-De eso no hay duda.-Replicó con voz de suficiencia Lucius.-Te he dicho que vengas, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que la cosa se ponga fea.  
  
'Más aún.' Le dieron ganas de decir a Severus. Menos mal que pudo morderse la lengua antes de pronunciarlo del todo.  
  
-¿Qué has dicho?-Le preguntó Lucius parándose en seco mientras lo miraba con interrogación.  
  
-¿He? Bueno...me preguntaba que cómo se le ocurre al juez para multarte con tanto dinero.-Parecía tranquilo, relajado, pero en su interior no veía nada semejante a eso.  
  
-No te preocupes,-Le dijo Lucius. Severus pensó en decirle que no le importaba en absoluto.-Los días de ese hombre, que se hace llamar juez, están contados.  
  
Severus se detuvo en seco. Si había oído bien, los Mortífagos estaban pensando un asesinato.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-Le preguntó. Lucius le hizo una señal de tiempo y tuvo que esperar hasta que estuvieron fuera, salieron del Ministerio y doblaron la esquina. Se encontraban en una calle muggle desierta. Severus le miró con expectación mientras que Lucius miraba por los rincones.  
  
-El día en que el Señor asesine de nuevo y públicamente,-Explicó una vez que estuvo delante de ella y no hubo encontrado ningún ser viviente.-Lo celebraremos por todo lo alto, tú ya me entiendes.-Por supuesto que lo entendía, y también le daba arcadas. El día señalado los Mortífagos matarían a unas decenas de personas y se irían a la cama después de una noche dura de trabajo.-Ya está casi toda la lita llena,-Le explicó como si a Severus le importara.-La mía consistía en tan sólo tres personas,-¡Sólo!-pero creo que tendré que añadir una persona más a mi cuenta.  
  
-Entiendo.-Dijo intentando una débil sonrisa mientras pensaba en lo 'duro' que tendría que ser añadir más personas a una lista.  
  
-Que va, no lo entiendes.-Le reprochó fríamente Lucius.-Tú ni siquiera has pensado en matar a nadie. Es como si no quisieras honrar a tu señor.  
  
-No es eso,-Dijo mientras le daban ganas de aplaudir.-Ya te lo he explicado.  
  
-Cierto, lo has hecho.-Puso los ojos en blanco.-'No puedo asesinar a nadie ese día porque Dumbledore podría sospechar de mí.' El Señor confía en ti, pero yo no sé si creerte.-Le echó una mirada que hubiese adementado a cualquiera, pero no a Severus, acostumbrado a esas muestras de 'cariño'.  
  
-Puedes pensar lo que quieras,-Le dijo con voz segura, pero era muy consciente de que estaba jugando con fuego.  
  
-Eso haré.-Replicó dándole la espalda.-Por cierto,-Añadió en un tono que causó escalofríos en el cuerpo de Severus.- ¿Qué piensas sobre la sentencia final de ese maldito diablo?  
  
Tardó unos segundos en comprender, pues se suponía que Hoz había ganado el juicio. Poco a poco comprendió que eso, tratándose de Malfoy, era difícil, pues contaba con muchos ases.  
  
-¿Qué has hecho?-Preguntó mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.  
  
-Oh, no puedo creerlo. ¿No te lo dije antes?-Severus asintió en silencio. No se atrevía a pronunciar nada con miedo a estallar justo en ese momento.-Bueno, el diablo es un lobo, ¿no?-Dijo mirándole a los ojos con un brillo maléfico en los ojos y una sonrisa ladina.-El caso es que a los lobos que incordian uno se lo quita con un simple pero efectivo matalobos.  
  
Severus sintió desvanecer. Se despidió todo lo rápido que pudo de Malfoy sin levantar sospechas, aunque dudaba haberlo conseguido. Llegó justo para ver cómo Hoz se retorcía sin remedio por el suelo mientras que Elizabeth intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que se recuperara, aunque sin muchas esperanzas. Cuando llamó al equipo de sanidad Elizabeth se desvaneció y llegó escasamente a recogerla. Se desmayó y empezó a temblar cuando llegó el equipo sanitario y se encargó del cuerpo inerte de Hoz y se llevaban rápidamente a Elizabeth en una camilla trasportadora.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Elizabeth abrió los ojos con dificultad, pues se encontraba extrañamente cansada. De repente recordó lo ocurrido. Vió a Hoz tirado en el suelo mientras se retorcía, también se veía a ella tratando de ayudarle, pero estaba demasiado histérica para pensar con claridad. Una imagen cruzó su mente y pudo ver a Severus cogerla con suavidad mientras le decía palabras tranquilizadoras que ella no llegó a creer.  
  
Se movió despacio, más que nada para comprobar que no tenía nada roto. No, parecía que no. Le dolía horriblemente todo, pero podía mover todas las articulaciones sin problemas. Todas menos las manos, que las tenía agarrotadas y apenas podía sentirlas.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien?-La voz le hizo dar un respingo. Hubiese saltado, pero le costaba demasiado moverse. Miró al lugar del que parecía venir la voz, y antes de que se le enfocara la vista ya sabía que Severus Snape estaba sentado en un lado de la cama.  
  
-Si,-Dijo llevándose una mano a la frente.-Pero he estado mucho mejor.-Intentó una pequeña sonrisa, pero lo único que consiguió fue una mueca de dolor. Sintió el tacto de la áspera mano de Severus durante unos instantes, pero como si el profesor lo hubiese pensado mejor, quitó la mano rápidamente. Después de unos segundos en los que comprendió que Severus no la iba a decir nada, se atrevió a preguntar.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-Lo preguntó, pero no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.  
  
-Matalobos,-Respondió tras unos momentos de meditación. Algo le dijo a Elizabeth que ya sabía esa respuesta.-Llegamos justo para salvarte a ti, pero Hoz... Por el era imposible intentar algo.  
  
Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Elizabeth. Aquello no podía estar pasado. Se incorporó en la cama mientras las lágrimas le escurrían por las mejillas. Miró a Severus a los ojos y le sorprendió ver que esquivaba su mirada.  
  
-¿Quién?-Ahora estaba furiosa. Ya habría tiempo de llorar a Hoz, ahora quería castigar al culpable.  
  
-Lucius Malfoy.-Dijo mirando al suelo. Elizabeth sintió que le tiraban un vaso de agua helada.  
  
-¿Lo sabías?-No se lo podía creer, después de lo que le había contado y lo sabía.  
  
-Si.  
  
Si, simplemente si, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Después eso, Elizabeth deseó poder tener fuerzas suficientes para estrangularle ahí mismo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? ¿No me puedo creer que lo supieses y que no dijeras nada para salvarle? ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?-Snape cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero enseguida volvió a abrirlos para mirarla a los ojos, esta vez directamente.  
  
-No ha pasado lo que imaginas.-Dijo mirándola enfadado.-Lucius me lo contó cuando estábamos fuera del Ministerio.  
  
-¿Lucius?-Dijo Elizabeth mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía en el lado opuesto a Snape.- ¿Le llamas por su nombre?-Cruzó los brazos con aires de superioridad.- ¿Desde cuándo tenéis tanta confianza?-Antes de dejarle contestar le preguntó sobre el meollo de la cuestión.- ¿Quizás en las reuniones oscuras? ¿O tal vez en su casa después de alguna escapadita al bosque? Um.  
  
Elizabeth vió como la cara de Snape se volvía más y más furiosa a medida que oía sus preguntas. Cuando hubo terminado la última pregunta, se formó pálida y, más que furiosa, colérica.  
  
-Si de verdad crees eso, será mejor que me valla.-Se dio la vuelta causando un frú-frú en el bajo de la túnica. Sólo cuando Severus abrió la puerta, Elizabeth fue consciente de lo que había hecho.  
  
-Severus,-Consiguió decir con la poca fuerza que tenía en las venas. El profesor se paró justo en el umbral de la puerta.-Lo siento.-Se disculpó al tiempo que Severus se volvía y la miraba con ojos brillantes.-Yo...-'no puedo más', debería de haber dicho. Se sentó en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda a Snape.-no sé porque he dicho eso... yo no quería decirte nada malo, yo estoy mal por...-No pudo aguantar por más tiempo y rompió a llorar.  
  
Cuando llevaba unos instantes, que le parecieron interminables, Severus se sentó al lado suyo y la pasó el brazo por los hombros. Casi sin pensarlo, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y empezó a llorar aún más desconsoladamente. Al principio Severus se mantuvo frío y rígido, pero acabó por abrazarla.  
  
Llevaban unos minutos así cuando se abrió la puerta con estruendo y la luz radiante del pasillo los deslumbró. Elizabeth se apartó rápidamente de Severus confusa y se volvió a la puerta. Ahí estaba la figura de un hombre de estatura media, pantalones ajustados, camisa de colores igual de ajustada y una capa azul pálido que contrastaba con sus ojos, demasiado grandes y brillantes para ser de una persona normal. Llevaba el pelo corto y levantado por pinchos por gomina y la miraba tanto a ella como a Severus. Enseguida reconoció a Spike. Un amigo de la escuela.  
  
-Pero chiquilla, ¿qué haces levantada?-Exclamó mientras la obligaba a tumbarse.- ¿no me digas que quieres decaer de nuevo?  
  
-Hola Spike.-Dijo de modo que al chico se le subían los colores.- Gracias por saludarme. ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes que me duele demasiado la cabeza como para querer estar más enferma. Pero... ¿Me contarás cómo voy a decaer de nuevo?-Se sentí mejor con Spike a su lado, siempre se habían ayudado en los momentos difícil. Ella le buscó sus primeros clientes en su local de peluquería, y ahora tenía toda una red cosmética por todo Reino Unido. Él le ayudó en los peores momentos del orfanato.  
  
Spike la colocó los almohadones detrás de la espalda y la acarició el pelo mientras le decía que había estado en desintoxicación durante ocho días y que no había despertado hasta 53 horas después. Esto la hizo sentirse mal de nuevo. Pero no pudo preguntar nada en ese momento.  
  
-Hola,-Escuchó la voz de Spike distante dirigiéndose a Severus.-Me llamo Spike Calas, vivo en Londres y estoy disponible.-Elizabeth hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano cuando vió la cara entre desagrado y perplejidad de Snape.  
  
-Spike,-Lo llamó tirándole de la manga.-Severus Snape es heterosexual. Lo siento cariño.  
  
-Bueno,-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-No se puede tener todo en la vida.-Se volvió a él con ojos observadores e hizo que Snape se encogiese aún más.-Pero, ¿sabes?-Le dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda.-Hubieses sido un buen chico.-Severus, a modo de respuesta, hizo una muestra desagradable, pero Elizabeth sabía que no había que preocuparse por sus momentos malos, al rato se le pasaban.-Bueno, ¿y entonces?-Le preguntó curioso a Elizabeth.  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué?-Preguntó sin saber de qué le hablaba.  
  
-Que poca inteligencia.-Dijo cerrando los ojos y fingiendo vergüenza.-Me refiero a quien es él, Severus ¿no?,-Snape asintió despacio, como si previera lo que vendría después.- ¿Es tu novio?, ¿tu ligue?, ¿tu rollo?, ¿tu amante?-Esto último lo dijo con los ojos bien abiertos. Conociendo a Spike como lo conocía, se sabía que ahora mismo se estaba inventando una historia romántica.  
  
Elizabeth sintió que se sonrosaba, pero cuando miró a Severus y sus miradas se cruzaron comprendió (de la peor manera posible) que era completamente mentira. Retiró la mirada a la velocidad de la luz mientras que el color rosa quedaba en el olvido y un rojo fuerte invadía su rostro por la fuerza. ¿Cómo podía decir eso Spike? Si Severus... quiero decir Snape. Si Snape era muy serio para ella, muy mayor, muy oscuro, demasiado alto y misterioso. ¿Qué? No, no, eso último se lo quitó de la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo. Lo que menos le faltaba era liarse con un compañero de trabajo, ex- Mortífago, actual espía de la Orden del Fénix, y otras causas que en ese momento no podía recordar. Levantó la cara, que hasta ese momento había estado mirando con extrema curiosidad sus manos, y miró a Spike y le dijo con un poco de dureza:  
  
-Spike, deja de soñar despierto, entre el profesor Snape y yo no hay nada, ¡no seas tonto!-Bueno, vale, lo dijo con dureza, bastante dureza. Pero ¿Qué quieres? Mira la situación y juzga por ti mismo.  
  
-Exactamente.-Dijo Severus un poco más fuerte de lo normal.-Ahora me disculparan, tengo que ir a informar a Dumbledore que la profesora Sparrow ha despertado.-Lo último lo dijo mirándola con un cierto aire de reproche que no entendió, pues ella no había echo, ni dicho, nada malo.  
  
Severus le dio la mano con cierto temor a Spike y salió de la habitación con un leve, pero consistente, portazo. Spike se volvió hacia ella, pues le había estado mirando el culo a Severus, y Elizabeth sintió sus ojos de duda mirándola de hito en hito.  
  
-¿Estás segura de que no hay nada?-La dijo en voz baja, como si Severus estuviera escuchando desde el otro lado de la puerta. Elizabeth deseó que no fuera así, pues la voz 'baja' de Spike se escuchaba a varios metros de distancia.  
  
-Por supuesto que no.-Su voz sonó algo aguda, y lo atribuyó al echo de haber pasado tantos días inconsciente.  
  
-No, si yo sólo lo digo por que he notado algo de química entre vosotros dos cuando entré,-Acto seguido añadió.- ¡Oh, no! Si entre vosotros no había espacio, estabais lo que en mi pueblo llaman: intimidando.  
  
Elizabeth le tiró a la cabeza una almohada, que le dio de lleno en toda la frente.  
  
-¡Vale, vale! Me rindo.-Dijo mientras colocaba la almohada de nuevo en la silla.-Ahora a descansar.-La ordenó.-Tienes que recuperarte.  
  
Le dio un beso amistoso en el pelo y se sentó en la silla. Elizabeth lo observo vagamente mientras buscaba un libro dentro de su mochila, pero en realidad miraba más allá de él. Un pensamiento le carcomía la cabeza, y sin poder evitarlo, preguntó, pero su voz sonó como un gemido distante:  
  
-¿Cuánto tardo?  
  
Spike la miró asustado desde detrás del libro, suspiró y lo dejó encima de la mesilla y miró unos instantes el suelo antes de contestar.  
  
-Hoz murió unos minutos después de que tú te desmayaras.-Dijo con voz cansada.-Los médicos dijeron que sólo sufrió durante esos malditos cinco o seis minutos. Al parecer la poción estaba preparada a conciencia.  
  
Unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Spike la rodeó con los brazos, tal y como Severus había hecho unos minutos antes, y empezó a consolar. Elizabeth no escuchaba esto, sólo podía pensar en la injusticia que se había cometido y en que no volvería a ver la cara de Hoz. Nunca más volvería a oír su voz ni a reírse con sus bromas. Jamás volvería a verlo.  
  
Elizabeth se quedó pronto dormida mientras oía "Todo saldrá bien". Para su sorpresa y perplejidad, soñó que estaba en la casa de Hoz, pero no era él quien estaba con ella, sino Severus Snape.  
  
HAY ALGO ENTRE VOSOTROS... ¿TENDRÁ RAZÓN Spike?  
  
P. D. NO ES POR NADA, PERO SEVERUS SNAPE ESTÁ MÁS DULCE QUE NUNCA.  
  
¿DARÁ UN ÚLTIMO PASO? 


	10. Clases y sorpresas

Cap. X. CLASES Y SORPRESAS  
  
"Hogwarts. El viejo castillo. Sus muros eran de roca oscura caliza, construidos siglos atrás para convertirlo en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería más famoso del mundo. Pero con el paso del tiempo, con las guerras para hacerse con el dominio total y con los cambios de la sociedad y cultura, había dado paso a un colegio de cursos secundarios para jóvenes. Si, uno de los más importantes y mejores, pero sólo un colegio. En un principio, un glorioso principio de más de trescientos años, en esos muros había albergado a los más poderosos magos y brujas del momento. Hechiceros que utilizaban su poder para enseñar a los más afortunados. En sus clases y habitaciones había toda clase de personas, desde niños de unos cinco años a personas de más de noventa, pasando por hombres y mujeres, elfos, hombres lobo o banshees, etc.  
  
La historia cuenta que en cada grupo de magos que paseaban por los terrenos había un clima diferente gracias a los hechizos de la gran Hufflepuff. Por ejemplo, un día soleado para cuidar a las criaturas mágicas o una tarde lluviosa para poder entrenar al Quidditch, que para entonces era un juego nuevo que habían inventado entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Estos dos poderosos magos, en una de las muchas tardes que estaban juntos volando, se habían inventado un juego ridículo que hoy en día es famoso. También se podían observar un gran grupo de magos por las orillas del lago junto a varios centauros acompañados siempre de la sensata adivina Ravenclaw, que muchas veces tenía que mediar entre el grupo. Y, como no, se podían realizar los más poderosos, difíciles y extraordinarios hechizos y, si tenías suerte, maldiciones junto al oscuro Slytherin, que siempre estaba dispuesto a enseñar las poderosas artes oscuras. Contaban que los demás grandes magos, Gryffindor el que más, tenía una ligera envidia al mago, pues ninguno de ellos era capaz de hacer lo que él hacía con o sin varita. Todo esto se hacía con total libertad de elecciones y seguridad, sobre todo de seguridad. En ese tiempo aún no habían conjurado la zona prueba de extraños, por lo que cualquiera podía aparecerse. Pero la mayor seguridad se la ofrecían las varitas y los grandes magos, ante todos ellos Gryffindor, pues siempre estaba alerta y preparado..."  
  
-Si, siempre me he fijado en que los Gryffindor son unos perfectos miedicas. Siempre obsesos con la seguridad, en cualquier momento nos dirán que nos guardemos de las rocas, que están muy duras y nos pueden dar en la cabeza el día menos pensado.  
  
Todos los Slytherin rieron la broma, obviamente. Elizabeth miró enfadada al chico que la había interrumpido la historio con su estúpida bromita. Este la miraba con una cara superior que le daban ganas de vomitar. Sus ojos grises miraban con desprecio a todo ser viviente que se le pusiera en el camino. Aquel rubio insoportable le recordaba demasiado a su padre. Draco Malfoy, desgraciadamente, era como una gota de agua, mucho más joven, claro, de su padre, Lucius.  
  
-10 puntos menos para Slytherin.-Gritó. Acto seguido se callaron de golpe. A Elizabeth le hacía gracia que les afectara tanto los puntos. A su entender, le daría lo mismo. Ella tenía algo parecido en el orfanato y la verdad el que le daban totalmente igual. Justo en ese momento empezaron a reírse los Gryffindor de ellos.- ¡5 puntos menos para Gryffindor! Y serán más si alguna Casa se mete con la otra.-todos callaron y la miraron con reproche.- ¿Es que no habéis escuchado la historia?  
  
Para su decepción, todos callaron y miraron al compañero mientras miraban cosas incoherentes. 'Estupendo' Pensó Elizabeth.'Ahora ya puedo deprimirme aún más.'  
  
Y es que Elizabeth se encontraba mal, estaba cansada, muy cansada. Le había jurado al director una y otra vez que se encontraba bien para dar clase, o al menos eso creía. Estaba equivocada. Pensaba que si trabajaba o hacía algo de provecho se olvidaría, o al menos apenaría menos, la muerte de Hoz. Después de tres días en tratamiento sin que ella se diese cuenta, más que nada porque estaba inconsciente, se quedó, o mejor dicho, la hicieron quedarse 10 días en San Mungo. Diez días postrados en una cama de hospital carcomiéndose el cerebro con el único pensamiento de Hoz y su venganza. Su frustración fue a mayor cuando le informaron que Malfoy había salido sin cargos del juicio.  
  
-¿Qué cargos puede tener si ha sido un veneno el asesino? No hay pruebas contra él, podría haber sido cualquiera.-La dijo Spike después de haberle soltado la mala noticia.  
  
-Pero no ha sido cualquiera, ha sido él.-Le había reprochado Elizabeth.- Snape ha dicho que fue él.  
  
-Ya lo sé,-Dijo con voz apenada.-Pero él no puede decir nada contra Malfoy, ¿recuerdas? Se supone que es su amigo. No te preocupes,-Dijo mientras la abrazaba.-recibirá su merecido, te lo prometo.  
  
Después de esos diez días de suplicio, pensaba que podría volver al colegio, hacer cualquier cosa, lo que fuera. Pero Spike y Clare no la dejaron ni soñarlo durante diez minutos. La dejaron en su apartamento para que se recuperara. Es cierto que aún le dolía todo, pero ella no quería recuperarse, quería hacer algo para que le quitaran los malos recuerdos de la cabeza. No consiguió que la dejaran levantarse de su cama hasta el 5º día, y porque estaba su amiga Clare, que es más blanda, que sino tenían pensado otros diez días acostada. Para cuando la preguntaron qué quería hacer y les dijo que volver al colegio, ya estaban a primeros de diciembre. ¡Diciembre! Había estado durante poco menos de un mes vigilada y encerrada en su apartamento. ¡Eso si que era descanso, lo demás era tontería!  
  
Según la habían dicho, todo ese mes no habían tenido clases de Estudio de la Magia, pues los demás profesores estaban muy ocupados en sus respectivas clases como para dar otra.  
  
Elizabeth agradeció esto, porque significaba que sabía por donde se habían quedado y no tenía que hacer nuevos planes. Había planificado todas las clases de aquí a la Semana de Pascua. ¡Lo que se hace cuando una esta un mes sin hacer nada! Los chicos habían perdido todo un mes de ICAO (ya que la Umbridge no daba esa clase bien, bueno, no la daba, directamente) y no iba a permitir que pasaran por los TIMOS sin saber por lo menos la base se ese curso.  
  
Cuando volvió a mirar a la clase se sorprendió sentada en la butaca del escritorio. Debió haber caminado sin darse cuenta hasta el asiento. Mayor fue su asombro cuando vió que varios alumnos tenían las manos levantadas.  
  
En la segunda fila levantaba la mano Hermione, y parecía tan decidida que Elizabeth estuvo tentada de preguntarle a ella le respuesta, pero se obligó a mirar a los demás alumnos. Ron también tenía la mono levantada. Elizabeth pensó que el pobre estaba atendiendo en todas las clases, ya que se sentaba solo y debería aburrirse. Tal vez debería cambiarlo. Tenían asimismo levantadas las manos Millicent y Blaise, eran los únicos Slytherin que se habían dignado a levantar la mano. Sean y Parvarti eran los otros que formaban el grupo de Gryffindor, pero ambos tenían la cara llena de inseguridad. Elizabeth se decidió finalmente por Ron.  
  
-Adelante Ron, expón tu teoría.-El chico se puso rígido en la silla y tragó saliva antes de hablar.  
  
-Yo creo que el pasado nos muestra todo lo que perdimos por una persona que decidió pelear contra nosotros.  
  
-Perdona, bonito, pero Salazar Slytherin no tuvo nada que ver con el enfado.-Gritó Millicent.-La culpa fue de tu gran Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Alguien a nombrado a Slytherin en algún momento?-Replicó Ron con cara triunfal. Millicent se quedó muda.  
  
-Parece que se ha formado un pequeño debate, bien.-Dijo Elizabeth contenta por fin de que se encendieran las hogueras.-Decirnos vuestras opiniones... ¿Hermione?  
  
-No es lo que hemos perdido material o personalmente,-Dijo con la voz que utilizaba cuando estaba delante de un profesor.-sino el poder que hemos derrochado al pelearnos entre nosotros por culpa de la avaricia.  
  
De nuevo se formó el caos. Los Slytherin protestaron ante esta afirmación de Hermione, y los Gryffindor defendieron a la chica como compañeros de Casa, sin tener en cuenta el razonamiento. Elizabeth iba a poner silencio cuando una voz sobresalió por encima del griterío.  
  
-El caso no es el poder o el gran castillo que tenían, sino la amistad perdida por unas migajas de poder y cabezonería de parte de los dos bandos.  
  
Todo el mundo se volvió hacia Gregory, que después de lanzar el grito estaba encogido entre sus libros. Todos lo miraban estupefactos, todos menos Elizabeth, que lo miraba con orgullo, y Malfoy, que desde el asiento de atrás le dio un golpe en la espalda al que Gregory ignoró completamente.  
  
-Estupendo.-Dijo Elizabeth con la voz más agradable que pudo encontrar.-Ha sido simplemente perfecto.-Gregory se encogió ruborizado aún más en su asiento.-Esto se merece 10 puntos para Slytherin.-Casi todos los miembros de esa Casa se quedaron tranquilos, pero Goyle recibió otro golpe en la espalda. Gregory volvió a pasar olímpicamente de Malfoy.  
  
En ese momento sonó la campana y todos se pusieron en pie. 'Hay que ver lo parecidos que son todos cuando hablamos de salir al recreo lo antes posible.'Pensó divertida.  
  
-Esperad un momento.-Todos, sin excepción, la miraron con angustia.-Para el próximo día hacéis los ejercicios.  
  
-¿Qué ejercicios?-exclamó con desagrado Draco.  
  
-Los que tenéis encima de las mesas.-Antes de que miraran a sus respectivas mesas, Elizabeth hizo un leve movimiento de varita y los ejercicios que había escrito durante su recuperación aparecieron ante los ojos de los asombrados alumnos.  
  
-¡Qué guay Elizabeth!-Exclamó Dean mientras cogía su hoja, que estaba igual de caliente que una que hubiese salido de una fotocopiadora.-uno de estos días nos tendrá que enseñar ese hechizo.  
  
-Deacuerdo.-Dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada. Eso era lo que quería hacer, reírse de algo sin que el bromista sólo tuviera esa intención, como Spike, y así olvidarse durante un minuto de Hoz.  
  
-Adiós.-Dijo el muchacho mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y se perdía entre el gentío.  
  
Elizabeth comenzó a recoger los papeles, pero paró al ver que un chico quedaba en la clase. Ron venía hacia ella mientras se ponía sobre los hombros la pesada mochila. Le resultaba imposible que cargaran con ella todo el día. Cuando ella iba al colegio, con no llevar libros bastaba.  
  
-Hola Elizabeth.-Su voz sonaba más bonita cuando hablabas con él, no cuando os gritabais porque estaba en la otra punta de la clase.  
  
-¿Qué tal Ron?-Le preguntó mientras reanudaba la tarea de amontonar papeles y más papeles.  
  
-Bien. Yo quería preguntarte una cosa...-Dijo poniéndose rojo como un tomate.  
  
-Tú dirás. Haré todo lo que pueda para responderte.-Se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Sus preciosas pecas quedaron prácticamente ocultas tras el enrojecimiento del chico.  
  
-Yo había pensado que...-Siguió moviendo la boca, pero no pronunció nada.  
  
-¿Si?-Cada vez estaba más interesada. ¿Qué le podía contar Ron que fuese tan importante?  
  
-Va, déjalo. Es una tontería.-Y giró sobre sus talones, pero Elizabeth le paró a medio camino y le hizo volver a su posición inicial.  
  
-Tú cuéntamelo, que yo juzgaré si es una tontería o no.-Lo miró directamente a los ojos y le dedicó una agradable sonrisa para inspirarle confianza. Estaba usando el mismo método que con Snape.  
  
-Vale.-Dijo después de suspirar.-El caso es que desde hace tiempo he pensado en la idea de...en la idea de...-Tomó aire y por fin lo dijo.-...de convertirme en animago.  
  
Elizabeth sonrió relajada. La divertía el hecho de que estuviese tan nervioso por tan poca cosa. Ron bajó la mirada avergonzado.  
  
-Ya sabía que te reirías.-Elizabeth paró en el acto de reír, no sabía que Ron pensaría tal cosa.-Piensas que no puedo hacerlo. Pero no te lo reprocho, todos creen que no puedo hacer nada.  
  
-Pero Ron,-Dijo riendo tranquilamente mientras le levantaba la cabeza.-yo no me río de ti, lo que pasa es que no me esperaba eso estabas tan preocupado que creí que era algo más serio.-Le pasó un brazo por los hombros.  
  
-¿En serio crees que puedo hacerlo?-Ron levantó la cara y dejó ver unos ojos brillantes y llenos de esperanza.  
  
-¿Tú quieres hacerlo?-Le preguntó con voz grave.  
  
--Si, claro que si. Hace mucho tiempo que quiero serlo.-Bajó de nuevo la vista.-Pero nunca creí poder conseguirlo, es algo muy complicado de lograr.  
  
-¿Cómo que no?-Exclamó Elizabeth levantando los brazos.-Mi lema es:-fue haciendo un medio arco con la mano extendida.-'Todo es posible si lo intentas verdaderamente."  
  
Ron la miró sonriendo y a Elizabeth se le vino algo a la cabeza.  
  
-Por cierto, ¿cómo es que me lo has preguntado a mí si la profesora McGonagall también es animago?  
  
-Porque es más seguro preguntarte algo a ti.-Los dos rieron unos segundos hasta que Ron la preguntó.- ¿Qué es eso de también es animago?  
  
-Bueno, yo soy una mujer llena de recursos y sorpresas, creí que lo sabías. Soy animago desde los 16 años.  
  
-¿En serio?-Los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos por el asombro y Elizabeth asintió en silencio mientras sonreía.- ¿En qué animal te puedes transformar?  
  
Elizabeth se quedó unos momentos pensativa. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie. Los del Registro de Animagos del ministerio sólo sabían uno de los animales en el que se podía convertir. En ese momento no le apetecía contarlo, ya que parecía que Voldemort la perseguía por algún asunto que no lograba comprender, así que optó por el animal del registro. Si Ron se lo comentaba a alguien, no tendría problemas para confirmarlo.  
  
-Me puedo transformar en pantera. Es mi animal preferido, sigiloso, rápido, peligroso, audaz,...y puede defenderse muy bien, te lo aseguro.  
  
-¡Guau!-Exclamó ron.-es fantástico, la mejor transformación que he visto nunca, te lo aseguro.  
  
-Gracias.-Tras pensarlo un momento, le propuso lo siguiente.-Mira Ron, ¿qué tal si quedamos para dar clase de transformación en mi despacho una vez por semana y vas estudiando y ensayando para convertirte?  
  
-¿Qué?-Los ojos le brillaron de emoción.-Por supuesto que si. Si.  
  
-Estupendo,-Sería maravilloso enseñar a alguien a convertirse en animago.- ¿Qué me dices del viernes por la tarde?  
  
-¿Los viernes?-Su expresión se ensombreció.-Los viernes tengo Quidditch, pero si quieres lo dejo.-Dijo angustiado.  
  
-No te preocupes Ron, lo cambiaremos para otro día.-Pensó un momento.- ¿Y los jueves?  
  
-¡Claro!-Dio un salto que asustó a Elizabeth, quien no se lo esperaba.- Bueno, me voy a clase, que ya debe haber pasado el recreo.  
  
-¿Qué clase tienes?  
  
-Transformaciones.-Los dos volvieron a reírse.-Una última cosa, ¿no está prohibido esto sin un miembro del ministerio?  
  
-No, que va.-Dijo restándole importancia con gesto de la mano.-Está permitido siempre y cuando sea una persona mayor de edad y que sea un animago.  
  
-Esto se va poniendo mejor por momentos.-Dijo mientras andaba hacia la puerta.- ¡Nos vemos luego!-Gritó mientras se internaba en el pasillo.  
  
Elizabeth pensó que no era un mal comienzo. Gregory cada vez era mejor persona y Ron le había pedido ayuda a ella. A ella, y no a otra persona más cualificada. Durante un maravilloso momento había olvidado el amargo recuerdo y decidió que las cosas estaban bien así. Jamás olvidaría a Hoz, pero tenía que salir adelante.  
  
¿Qué mejor manera que ayudando a los demás?  
  
Salió sonriendo del aula y fue hacia el Salón, pues ahora no tenía clases y tenía un poco de hambre. Cuando entró se sorprendió al ver a Severus, pues desde que volvió al colegio había estado esquivándola. No se confundió, pues en cuanto oyó sus pasos, alzó la vista y la vió, salió por una de las entradas secundarias. Bien, su próximo objetivo sería averiguar por qué Severus hacía tal cosa, no la miraba, no hablaba con ella, nada. El próximo día le arrinconaría si hacía falta. Echaba de menos sus discusiones.  
  
¿CONSEGUIRÁ CONVERTIRSE RON EN ANIMAGO?  
  
¿QUÉ PENSARAN SUS AMIGOS DE QUE SE ENCUENTRE CON ELIZABETH TODOS LOS JUEVES?  
  
¿QUÉ PENSARÁ SEVERUS DE ESTO?  
  
P. D. EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ES EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA RON. HABLA ELIZABETH, POR SUPUESTO, PERO NADIE MÁS.  
  
SE SABRÁ POR QUIÉN SUSPIRA RON.  
  
¿QUIÉN SERÁ LA AFORTUNADA? 


	11. Capítulo 11

Cap. XI. RON, EL LOBO Y MIAU  
  
Las tripas empezaron a removerse peligrosamente. Después de levantarse, Ron pensó que no había podría llegar a sentirse peor. Obviamente, cuando sonó la campana para comer comprendió lo equivocado que estaba. Tenía la extraña sensación de ser observado, pero era pura imaginación. Y es que esa tarde iba a ir por cuarta vez a clase de "Animación", como lo llamaba Elizabeth. En la primera clase lo había deleitado con su transformación. Pero no era una transformación cualquiera, no. Elizabeth se transformaba en pantera en unas décimas de segundo. ¡Y qué pantera! Era preciosa, negra como el carbón y con los azules. ¿O eran morados? No estaba totalmente seguro. Pasaba lo mismo que con la misma Elizabeth, sus ojos cambiaban según el estado o cómo ella quisiera. Esto último se lo había comentado cuando él se lo preguntó. Todos los animagos tienen una marca, por nimia que sea, que les hace reconocibles frente a alguien que les conozca. Le dijo que en su caso eran los ojos, pero también le dijo que ella podía controlar su color.  
  
Elizabeth le estuvo explicando su experiencia como animago durante una media hora, lo que le resulto interesante a la vez que excitante. Elizabeth había conseguido la transformación cuando tenía trece años, es decir, que para él, que tenía quince, no sería totalmente imposible. Todo fue bien hasta ahí, incluso divertido, pues Elizabeth hablaba mucho y era muy divertida, pero todo cambio después. Se empezó a formar un nudo en su estómago a medida que Elizabeth le explicaba los métodos que tenía que pasar hasta llegar a transformarse. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era informarse, estudiar y aprender las distintas fases de la transformación, y eso le costó lo suyo. Elizabeth le dio una montaña de hojas repletas de ejercicios de pruebas y de textos. Textos que Ron no comprendía ni por asomo.  
  
Elizabeth le mandó las siete primeras hojas, y le aconsejó que hiciera una por día. Pero ¿Cómo? En las clases le mandaban deberes y más deberes, y Angelina le obligaba a entrenar dos días a la semana, imposible faltar a algunas de las sesiones, pues no quería darle motivos para enviarle a paseo, ya que era nuevo. Estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, y ahora le mandaban hacer una hoja cada día, una hoja de trece ejercicios cada una. Pero tampoco quería defraudar a Elizabeth, que lo había ayudado tanto. Visto de esa manera tenía las siguientes opciones:  
  
A-Dejar el equipo de Quidditch. Un deporte que al que siempre había querido pertenecer.  
  
B-Dejar las clases de Animación. Uno de sus sueños desde que vio por primera vez una serie de dibujos.  
  
C-Dejar de hacer los deberes. Los largos e interminables trabajos de Pociones y Adivinación.  
  
D-Olvidarse de asistir a las clases de DCAO. Si hacía eso corría riesgo de que Harry le cortara el cuello.  
  
E-Parar de hacer tonterías y apretarse las tuercas.  
  
Aunque Ron se inclinaba por la C, decidió que ya era hora de quejarse menos y sacar las hojas de ejercicios. Sorprendentemente, las acabó a los cuarenta minutos más o menos.  
  
Había entregado la hoja ordenada y en limpio. Se sentía orgulloso. "A pesar de tener dos grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos" Recordó amargamente. Pero olvidó completamente cuando Elizabeth le dio la enhorabuena, sólo había fallado tres o cuatro preguntas. Bien para un principiante, dijo ella, pero Ron pudo apreciar que estaba orgullosa. La siguiente sesión transcurrió igual de bien. Todos los ejercicios hechos y bastante bien. Se iba a marchar cuando Elizabeth lo llamó y le dijo que en la siguiente clase elegiría el animal y podría probar si alguna pequeña transformación.  
  
Desde ese día comía mal, dormía mal, atendía mal, etc. Harry le había preguntado qué le pasaba, pero él no le dijo la verdad y le contó algo sobre la comida de la cena. No le diría nada. Aún no. Se lo contaría después de la siguiente clase, cuando supiera de verdad si podía o no transformarse.  
  
-Ron, ¿te encuentras bien?-Esa dulce voz le desordenó todos sus recuerdos y pensamientos, además de hacer que se le escurriese el tenedor de la mano. Se agachó a cogerlo para impedir que la hermosa chica viese como se sonrojaba.  
  
-Ron, ¿me has oído?-Repitió Hermione tocándole el hombro suavemente.  
  
-¿He? ¿Qué si te oía?-Preguntó indiferente.-Pues vagamente, estaba pensando en...cosas.  
  
-Te he preguntado si te encontrabas bien.-Dijo la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco. Era su gesto favorito, pero a Ron le gustaba más cuando sonreía y los ojos le resplandecían.  
  
-¿Yo? Claro que estoy bien. ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?-Preguntó mientras pinchaba un trozo de filete y lo miraba fijamente, haciéndose el incomprendido.  
  
-Ya no hablas tanto como antes,-Se explicó Hermione con voz preocupada.- tampoco te ríes. Para colmo estudias mucho.  
  
-Si, incluso hay días que estudias más que Hermione.-Intervino Harry, quien había estado observando los pasos de Cho hasta entonces.-Eso es más que preocupante.  
  
-No digas eso Harry.-Le reprendió Hermione dándole un frágil golpe en el brazo.-Estudiar siempre es bueno.-Dijo volviéndose nuevamente hacia él haciendo caso omiso a las muecas que Harry hacía detrás de ella como si le hubiese hecho daño.-Pero estaría mejor que los hicieses con nosotros, no tú solo.  
  
-Bueno,-Se disculpó Ron con lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.-Es que me concentro mucho mejor cuando estoy sólo.-Al ver la cara de reproche de la chica se apresuró a decir.-Contigo estudio bien, Hermione. Pero haces los deberes más deprisa que yo y me resulta mejor hacerlos un poco apartado, sin ruido.  
  
-Si es eso no te molestaré más,-Dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos con aquellas piedras preciosas color café.  
  
-Muchas gracias.-Dijo Ron suspirando por haberse librado, pero una mano paró el recorrido del tenedor a su boca.  
  
-Ron, te he visto hacer ejercicios, pero resulta que ni yo ni Harry tenemos esos deberes.-Sus ojos parecían suplicar.-Sabes que me lo puedes contar.  
  
Ron se quedó pasmado. Le vino bien la postura de ir a comer, pues tenía la boca abierta. Miró a Harry extrañado de que su amigo no le hubiese dicho nada al respecto, pero este se limitó a mirarlo con el mismo interés que mostraba su amiga. Ésta lo sujetaba del brazo y lo miraba con mirada de "No pienses que te vas a irte sin decirme algo antes". Ron revisó sus posibilidades, estaba perdido si decía alguna mentira, pues era pésimo en eso, así que opto por la defensa y hacer que estaba ofendido, lo cual era cierto.  
  
-¿Cómo?-Exclamé con una voz aguda que ni yo conocía.- ¿Eso quiere decir que me espiáis?-Y sin esperar respuesta siguió con aquella estúpida voz.- ¿Y eso os parece bien?-A lo mejor resultaba que la voz no era tan ridícula, ya que Harry y Hermione doblaron los hombros y esperaron a que acabase la tortura mirando al suelo.-Perdón, sólo una preguntilla de nada, ¿ha sido fácil? Quiero decir, No lo he complicado mucho, ¿verdad?  
  
Hermione lo miró avergonzada pero algo enfadada.  
  
-Nosotros sólo queremos que nos cuentes las cosas, no te vamos a decir nada.  
  
-De verdad que no es nada, al menos nada importante, ni mucho menos peligroso.  
  
-Pero cuéntanoslo.-Dijo Harry con voz suplicante.  
  
-Os lo contaré, os lo aseguro. Pero no ahora.-Más que mirar a Harry miraba a Hermione. ¡Qué guapa estaba cuando se enfadaba!  
  
-Lo prometes.-Dijo la chica.  
  
-Por supuesto.-Aseguró él sabiendo que no duraría mucho más y con la certeza de que si hubiesen seguido preguntando les habría contado todo y más.  
  
-¿Lo sabe alguien?-Preguntó Harry.-Más que nada para saber a quién se lo puedo preguntar.  
  
Hermione le pegó una pequeña colleja que Harry apenas notó, pero que Ron hubiese recibido con gusto. ¿Por qué a él nunca le hacía nada? No es que quisiera que le pegase, pero sí que se tomará las libertades que tenía con Harry. Justo cuando empezaron a hablar de las próximas navidades, faltaban ocho días interminables, se acercó Elizabeth por detrás.  
  
-¡Hey! Ron.-Lo llamó cuando estuvo cerca de él para no llamar demasiado la atención. Ella ya sabía que prefería que nadie supiese nada de las clases de Animación, que fuesen un secreto. Lo llamó bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que Harry y Hermione se volviesen para mirarles.  
  
-Hola Elizabeth.-Dijo tímidamente.  
  
-Esta tarde vente al aula veintiuno, la dos va a estar ocupada por algo de la fiesta, creo que para los instrumentos de la fiesta de navidad. Ya sabes cómo son los instrumentos mágicos que siempre están compitiendo entre ellos, así que los han repartido por distintas aulas, resulta que nuestra aula ha sido una de las elegidas. Entonces vienes, ¿vale?-Dijo mostrando una brillante sonrisa. Ron empezó a sudar ligeramente, Hermione se movía a su lado y parecía enfadada.  
  
-D.e.a.c.u.e.r.d.o.-De su boca salió una débil respuesta. Observó como Elizabeth se sentaba en su mesa y los demás profesores hablaban con ella. Casi pegó un bote cuando vio al profesor Snape mirándole con rabia. Volvió la cabeza para decirles eso a los chicos, cuando se encontró con las miradas frías de Harry y de la chica y recordó que Elizabeth les había contado, sin querer, que alguien sabía lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
-¿Y bien?-Las palabras de Hermione se arrastraron fríamente desde su boca.  
  
-No es nada, solo que...-No, no podía contarles nada. Más tarde podría hablar con ellos tranquilamente.  
  
-¿Qué tienes con la profesora?-Le preguntó entusiasmado Harry.  
  
-¿Con la profesora?-Dean y Seamus se unieron a la estúpida conversación.  
  
-¡No me digas que Ron se ve con Elizabeth!-Gritó Sean.  
  
-¿Que el pequeño Ronnie va con Elizabeth?-Dijo Fred atrayendo a su vez a George y a Lee. Todos estos chicos juntos empezaron a formarse una película basada en los encuentros amorosos de Ron y Elizabeth.  
  
-¿La has besado?-Preguntó Neville tímidamente.  
  
-¡Al diablo los besos!-Soltó George.-A ver Ron ¿La has visto desnuda?  
  
Todos los chicos le miraron con ansiedad para que respondieran. Ron estaba blanco como un cadáver.  
  
-¡Paren todo este alboroto!-Gritó Hermione.-No es más que una tontería. Ron NO ha visto a la profesora.-Ron sintió como si una nube desapareciese y le hiciese ver el cielo mucho más claro. Muchísimo.  
  
-Hermione, no digas lo que no sabes. Para tu información,-Tomó aire antes de hablar.-Me encuentro con Elie una vez por semana.-Cometió un error.  
  
Hermione cogió todos los libros y los guardó tranquilamente en la mochila.  
  
-Harry, me voy a la biblioteca.-Cogió una patata frita y se marchó con la cabeza bien alta. Ron la miró mientras desaparecía. Estaba intentando deshacerse de toda aquella manada de locos necesitados.  
  
-No deberías de haberle dicho eso.-Le dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Por qué? Acaso no he dicho la verdad.-Harry encogió los hombros y le ayudó a desprenderse de los chicos. Ron no pudo dejar de mirar las miradas preocupadas de su amigo. ¿Acaso sabía que él estaba loco por Hermione? ¿O al revés?  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Elizabeth colocó todos los folios en un montón y los dejó encima de la mesa. Caminó hasta el centro de la clase y miró a su alrededor por si había alguien. Al comprobar una negativa, Elizabeth se concentró con todas sus fuerzas. En su mente apareció una preciosa pantera negra y brillante. Se concentró en su pelaje, en su cara, sus patas, sus garras,...  
  
Sin previo aviso, una gran mata de pelo negro apareció en su piel y sus piernas empezaron a encoger al tiempo que se escuchaba un débil ¡crash! y una larga cola empezó a salir desde su columna vertebral haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Cuando apoyó las manos en el suelo, observó las garras que ahora había en su lugar. Su vista se aclaró y aumentó, pudiendo ver sin problemas unos largos bigotes, casi transparentes, pero duros como el alambre.  
  
Comenzó a andar sigilosamente, apenas ella misma, que ahora poseía el triple o más de oído, se oyó. Flexionó las patas en postura de salto y se lanzó sobre los pupitres de la clase y empezó a andar sobre ellos. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Elizabeth era el olfato, que no tenía ni punto de comparación con el humano. Así visto, los olores captados por el humano eran iguales que los de una hormiga, comparada con una pantera, claro.  
  
Ahora mismo podía oír los ruidos de platos en la cocina y saber que estaban cocinando los elfos por el olor.  
  
-"Filete de ternera,"-Pensó.-"¡Qué bien!"  
  
Continuó sus saltos por los pupitres e intento saltar de muchas maneras, maneras que una pantera nunca hubiese probado. Por ejemplo saltar con las piernas estiradas, entrelazadas, saltos en curva, intentando una pirueta,...Al poco se cansó y comenzó a mirarse las uñas. Éstas eran curvas y muy, muy afiladas. Podían rasgar el muslo de un toro, o de un hombre. Eso lo podía jurar.  
  
-¡Hola!-Elizabeth se volvió rápidamente enseñando los dientes y se sorprendió al ver a Ron en la puerta con cara asustada.- ¡He! Soy yo Elizabeth.  
  
Volvió a su forma original de forma rápida y se acercó deprisa a Ron, que aún estaba un poco asustado por haber tenido delante una pantera rugiendo.  
  
-Lo siento, Ron.-Se disculpó.-Es que estaba distraída pensando en mis cosas y me has asustado.  
  
-Más me has asustado tú a mí.-Replicó Ron, pero cuando fue a dejar la mochila a un lado se le notaba tranquilo.- ¿Me voy a tener que transformar?-Preguntó con voz preocupada.  
  
-Claro. Pero no te preocupes,-Añadió tras la cara de espanto del chico.-no te pasará nada. Sólo tienes que hacerlo como te he dicho y todo saldrá bien.  
  
-Vale.-Se colocó en el lugar donde antes había estado Elizabeth y cerró los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir.- ¿Sabes qué animal voy a elegir?- Preguntó con los ojos relucientes. Tras una negativa dijo muy nervioso.- ¡En lobo! ¿Crees que está bien?-Preguntó mirándola con semblante interrogante.  
  
-¿Lobo? ese es animal es perfecto para ti.-Exclamó Elizabeth tras unos momentos meditando.-Seguro que lo consigues. Has elegido muy bien a tu animal, así que no habrá problemas.  
  
Se apartó un momento y observó orgullosa cómo a Ron le iba cubriendo poco a poco un vello gris y negro. Le dijo frases de ánimo, aunque parecía que no las necesitaba. Al poco ya tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de vello. No le daba el mejor aspecto del mundo pero sólo era su primera transformación. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien. De repente el vello desapareció más rápido que había venido. Miró sorprendida a Ron, quien jadeaba muy nervioso.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó desanimada.  
  
-No me puedo concentrar,-Dijo mirando al vacío recordando algo.-No creo que pueda hacerlo.  
  
Elizabeth intentó descubrir lo que le pasaba, pero sólo pudo conseguir una pequeña declaración: "Es que esta mañana..."  
  
-Te encuentras mal por Hermione.-No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.- Os habéis enfadado ¿no? Por eso salió llorando del Comedor.-Ron levantó la cara totalmente sorprendido.  
  
-Si, hemos discutido.-Dijo.-Yo no les quería decir todavía lo de las clases y ella se enfadó por que sabe que las doy contigo.-Tragó saliva.- Pero no sabía que estaba llorando.-Elizabeth quiso que la tierra se la tragase ahí mismo. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.  
  
-Mira, no te preocupes, sería un mota incómoda en el ojo, seguro que está bien.-Le tranquilizó.-Ahora quiero que lo vuelvas a intentar, ¿deacuerdo?  
  
-Pero ni ella ni Harry creen que puedo hacer esto. YO no creo que pueda hacerlo.-Así que esa era la verdadera razón.  
  
-Estoy segura de que nunca te han dicho eso.-Ron no dijo nada.-Y si ellos no lo creen, no importa. Yo si creo en ti.  
  
Ron la miró y cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose igual que antes. Esta vez el proceso fue más rápido y cuando Elizabeth se quiso dar cuenta, tenía ante sí un gran lobo gris asustado.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ron entró en la sala común con una sonrisa de oreja. No hizo caso a los desmayos de los niños que había alrededor de sus hermanos. Se encaminó directamente al lugar donde estaban sentados Hermione y Harry y, antes de que ella se levantase, les dio su gran noticia.  
  
-Harry, Hermione.-Dijo inclinándose hacia sus amigos.-Me complace anunciaros que tenéis ante vosotros a un animago.  
  
Se mostraron indignados al saber que no les había contado nada, pero al poco se les olvidó por completó, le felicitaron y le hicieron preguntas sobre su transformación. Comprendieron que ellos tenían demasiadas cosas que hacer y le escucharon con interés. Se sentía bien. Es cierto que Elizabeth había tenido que echarle un hechizo para devolverle su forma original, pero ella no le había dado demasiada importancia, ya arreglarían ese 'pequeño' detalle más adelante. ¿Qué más daba?  
  
Les preguntó a sus amigos que si querían ir junto a él a las clases, pero al poco empezaron a aparecer problemas. Harry no podía, tenía muchos deberes, la Umbridge estaba castigándole cada día,...imposible.  
  
-Harry,-Preguntó Ron intentando convencerle.-Si te portas bien no te castigará, ¿no es esa una opción?  
  
-Muy listo Ron.-Replicó Harry un poco avergonzado.-pero ya sabes que está vigilando cada sitio que piso, os acabaría descubriendo y os prohibiría seguir, ya sabes como es. No quiero que dejes de intentarlo por mí.  
  
-¿Y tú, Hermione?-Le preguntó a la chica tras haberle dado las gracias a su amigo.  
  
-Yo,-Contestó mirándole enfadada.-al igual que tú, tengo deberes, tanto de escuela como de prefecta, y no es plan dejar de lado mis obligaciones por un capricho.  
  
-No es un capricho, ¿sabes?-Replicó de malas maneras.  
  
-Además,-Prosiguió sin hacerle caso.-La profesora Wingrove me cae mal, no pienso pasar una clase más con ella sólo por que tú me lo digas.  
  
-¿Te cae mal?-preguntaron al unísono Ron y Harry mirándola de hito en hito.  
  
Hermione recogió sus libros y se fue para el cuarto de las chicas murmurando algo así como "chicos".  
  
Ron miró apenado como se marchaba enfadada la chica que le gustaba, pero al poco la olvidó parcialmente mientras hablaba con Harry de las clases. El chico había dejado totalmente de lado los deberes, y no iba a ser Ron quien le obligase a emprenderlos, así que estuvieron hablando hasta bien entrada la noche.  
  
QUE TONTO PUEDE LLEGAR A SER RON CUANDO QUIERE, ¿VERDAD?  
  
DEBERÍA HABER CORRIDO EN POS DE ELLA Y DECIRLE QUE LA QUIERE, PERO NO, PREFIERE HABLAR CON SUS AMIGOS, TÍPICO.  
  
ESPERO QUE OS HALLA GUSTADO. DADME VUESTRA OPINIÓN Y ASÍ PODRÉ SABER LO QUE OS GUSTA Y LO QUE QUERÉIS QUE CAMBIE, AUNQUE NO PROMETO ACCEDER A TODOS, PUES YA TENGO PLANIFICADA LA HISTORIA.  
  
EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS VEREMOS A SNAPE Y A ELIZABETH MÁS CERCA QUE NUNCA, Y NO SEÁIS MAL PENSADOS. 


	12. Respuestas

Cap. XII. RESPUESTAS  
  
-Aquél de ahí, el que se agacha para coger la bomba fétida, es Thomas Crown.-La voz de Jhonny sonaba alegre y descuidada, pero Gregory intentaba por todos los medios que no hablara tan alto, o le escucharían los demás.  
  
A partir del segundo encuentro con el chico para las clases del castigo, Gregory había empezado a tomarle un cariño especial hacia el niño rubio. Siempre había creído que Draco y Crabbe eran amigos suyos, pero conociendo a ese chico había comprendido que era él un amigo de verdad.  
  
-¿Greg? ¿Estás aquí o voy pidiendo el rescate?-La risa de Jhonny interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Se acomodó en el bando de piedra, más que nada para que los de 6º que pasaban no le reconocieran, y miró al grupo de chicos que le señalaba el chico.  
  
-Te atiendo, te atiendo.-Dijo sin darle importancia, pero no se dio cuenta que Jhonny le había visto esconderse.  
  
-¿Por qué no quieres que te vean conmigo?-A Gregory le sorprendió mucho esa pregunta, pero intentó hacerse el impasible. Miró a Jhonny y le vio con cara enfadada, por lo que decidió intentar explicárselo.  
  
-Mira, Jhonny. Tú...bueno...-No sabía explicarse, nunca había sido demasiado bueno para eso.-verás...-dijo después de tragar con mucha dificultad.-A mí me caes bien, pero en estas circunstancias, en este momento, no podemos ni siquiera pensar en ser amigos.  
  
-¿Pero por qué?-Preguntó con los ojos brillantes el chico. Para tener 13 años, el chico sabía hacer preguntas directas.  
  
-Vamos, Jhon, abre los ojos.-Exclamó Gregory levantándose de golpe y situándose delante del chico asustado.-Tú estas en Gryffindor y yo en Slytherin. No podemos estar juntos si no es para discutir.  
  
-¿Eso es lo que te dice tu amigo Malfoy?-Preguntó con voz amenazadora.  
  
-No lo dice sólo él, lo dice todo el mundo. Es una ley Universal.  
  
-Mira, esta comprobado. Lo siento,-Había querido decir esto durante todo el día, pero nunca había tenido el valor suficiente.-pero no podemos vernos más. No quiero que nadie sepa que he hablado con un Gryffindor.  
  
Deseó no haber mirado la cara que puso el chico, que se levantó y se plantó delante de él con los ojos medio llorosos.  
  
-¿Eso quiere decir que te avergüenzas de mí?  
  
-No es eso Jhonny,-No quería hacerle sufrir más.-Es que...la amistad no existe entre un Mortífago y un niño bueno.  
  
El chico retrocedió unos pasos al oír la palabra Mortífago, pero a Gregory no le importó. Sólo quería que se olvidara de todo. Si alguien se enteraba que había estado a solas con un Gryffindor y no le había pegado un puñetazo, su padre podría enterarse, o incluso el señor...  
  
-Si no eres amigo mío es porque no quieres.  
  
Gregory fue consciente de que el chico se iba, pero era incapaz de hacer algo. "...porque no quieres." Pero eso era mentira. Era el mundo el que no quería que se hablara con Jhonny. Su padre, el Lord, Slytherin, Gryffindor,...la gente en general. Era cierto que se llevaba muy mal con Potter y su pandilla, siempre queriendo ser los mejores, sin escuchar a los demás, sus opiniones,...no daban oportunidad a los demás para que demostraran su valía. Siempre querían ser el centro de atención. Y eso no se lo había explicado Malfoy, ni su padre, lo había deducido él mismo. Desde que tenía clases con Sparrow y hablaba de vez en cuando con Jhon, pensaba por sí mismo. Pero Jhonny no era así. Él, por así decirlo, estaba a su aire. Todavía era muy niño y no sabía que era lo que verdaderamente significaba la oscuridad. Todo para él era perfecto, ideal. Valía la pena hablar con él. Nunca te decía que lo que pensabas estaba mal, te daba su punto de vista y te daba a elegir, nunca se enfadaba si elegías lo contrario a él.  
  
Con tristeza, observo cómo se iba su amigo y entraba en el castillo sin mirar ni una vez para atrás. Si, su amigo. Gregory sabía que Jhonny era el único que se había preocupado alguna vez por él. Pero nadie debía saber nada de su amistad. Sería peligroso. Sobretodo para él, y Gregory no quería que nada malo le pasara.  
  
Resignado, se dirigió, solo, hacia el lago. Ahí podría pensar tranquilamente sin que nadie le molestara. Con ese frío de diciembre nadie se pasaría por el lago helado.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Elizabeth salió de su despacho dando un portazo. Lo que la habían contado hacía cinco minutos era preocupante. Lesbos, aquél chico de 3º Gryffindor, había venido a su despacho al borde de un colapso nervioso (y no exagero) y le había contado que Goyle, a quien no quería que le dijese que había sido él, estaba pensando en transformarse en Mortífago, incluso era posible que ya lo fuera. Lesbos le había contado que se lo contaba para que lo ayudara, no para que lo reprendiera o castigara.  
  
-"Pues si se lo llega a contar al ministerio, le habrían enviado directamente a Azkaban."-Pensó preocupada Elizabeth.  
  
Decidió que iría acercándose a él poco a poco para poder ayudarle mejor, lo que sería difícil, teniendo en cuenta que Malfoy Júnior no se separaba de él en todo el día. Pero no tenía más remedio.  
  
Se encaminó hacia el Comedor obligándose a quitar esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Ella haría lo que pudiese. Entró apresudaramente, tenía bastante hambre, y no se dio cuenta que unas chicas la llamaban hasta que una de ellas se acercó y le tocó el hombro. Para no variar, las chicas eran de Ravenclaw, de 3º. Eran cuatro chicas, todas vestidas con el uniforme amarillo de su Casa, lo que las hacía parecer muy iguales. Dos de ellas tenían el pelo muy largo, una moreno y otra castaño. Otra lo llevaba corto y castaño también, la última era rubia con el pelo hasta los hombros. Todas la miraban con admiración y expectación.  
  
-Oh, hola.-Dijo mirando hacia las mesas de los profesores, donde acababa de sentarse Snape.- ¿qué queréis?-Preguntó apartando la vista de la mesa y mirando a cada una de las chicas.  
  
-Profesora Elizabeth,-Dijo la chica del pelo corto.-Dijiste que te avisáramos cuando pasasen dos meses.  
  
-Ah, ¿sí?-Intentó recordar, pero no se la venía a la memoria el qué le pudiesen decir las niñas.- ¿Y qué cosa es esa?  
  
-La poción que mandaste hacer,-Explicó con voz sabionda la chica morena.-La Cretyop.  
  
¡La poción para Snape! Ahora recordaba. Él hesitaba la poción para los dolores de la Marca. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Miró de nuevo a Snape, que, sorprendentemente, la estaba mirando a ella también. Pero lo mejor fue cuando Snape apartó la mirada rápidamente y se unió nervioso a una conversación entre los directores.  
  
-Muchas gracias.-Felicitó a las chicas mientras éstas sonreían.-Ahora mismo iré a por los ingredientes y la haremos en la clase.-Cuando se fueron, caminó hacia las mesas de profesores y se sentó en su sitio.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Severus estuvo nervioso durante la comida. No había podido hablar con Dumbledore de nada, estaba confundido respecto a Elizabeth. Él la estaba mirando durante la comida, no demasiado para que nadie notase nada sospechoso, pero se impresionó un poco cuando su mirada se encontraba en ocasiones con la de ella. Esto lo confundía, incluso le molestaba cuando se ponía nervioso y Elizabeth no mostraba esos síntomas. Lo cierto es que no mostraba sentimiento alguno, y eso lo enfurecía. Al parecer había olvido que él mismo hacía eso continuamente. También se fijó en sus ojos, azules, fríos, inexpresivos y misteriosos.  
  
Terminó la comida y se fue rápidamente, no quería tener que hablar con nadie. Se sentía confuso. Nunca había sentido eso con ninguna persona. Tenía pensamientos de los que se reía a diario, era rutina reírse de alguna pareja de alumnos diciéndoles que no iban a estar mucho tiempo juntos. Era difícil contener sus sentimientos cuando tenía en su interior una voz aconsejando prudencia, discreción. Bajó las escaleras con calma, al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada que hacer hasta dos clases.  
  
-Espere, Snape, quiero hablar con usted un momento.-Esa voz...  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Se alegró cuando Snape dio la vuelta al oír su llamada. Lentamente, si, pero se dio la vuelta y esperó a que llegara a su altura de la escalera.  
  
-Me gustaría preguntarte una cosa.-Dijo sonriendo. Había decidido tutearle, total, hacía ya meses que se conocían y no hacía falta entrar en formalidades.  
  
-¿Qué quiere saber?-Preguntó en un tono seco que cortó el hilo un poco a Elizabeth.  
  
-Bueno...supongo que ya te has acabado la poción Cretyop, ¿verdad?  
  
-Hace días.-Dicho esto se dispuso a bajar la escalera, pero no había bajado más de dos escalones cuando entró en acción de nuevo. No iba a permitir que un ataque de bordería le impidiese decirle lo que quería comunicarle.  
  
-¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?-Preguntó enfadada.- ¿Te la has preparado tú?  
  
-No.-Contestó simplemente dando la vuelta.  
  
-No te dio resultado. ¿Es eso?-Preguntó apenada.-Pensé que funcionaría, es una poción que funciona para muchas clases de heridas. A mí siempre me ha funcionado. Lo siento.  
  
-No, no. Si ha servido.-Dijo nervioso.-La Marca me deja de doler casi al instante. Lo que pasa es que...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-No quería molestarte por una simple poción, con todo lo que has pasado y...-A Elizabeth le divirtió lo nervioso que se mostraba. Parecía muy cortado.  
  
-¿Y por qué no te la has preparado tú?-Preguntó interesada.  
  
-No he tenido tiempo.-Elizabeth lo miró con incredulidad. A esto respondió Snape.-El caso es que es una poción muy fácil, demasiado fácil. O al menos eso creía...  
  
-No me lo puedo creer. ¡No sabes hacerla!-Exclamó riéndose.- ¿Y cómo no sabes?  
  
-Siempre me he preocupado en saber las difíciles, las que servían para algo.-Respondió enojado y con las orejas rojas.-Además, ¿qué sabía yo que una poción para curar heridas superficiales servía para calmar la Marca?  
  
-Oh, claro. Para ti las pociones interesantes son las que funcionan para crear daño, ¿es así?-Preguntó mosqueada.  
  
-Antes si.-Respondió Snape.-Mira, hagamos una cosa.-Dijo mirando el enfado de Elizabeth.-Yo te doy los ingredientes y tú me enseñas a preparar la poción y así no molestarte más. ¿Hecho?-Le extendió la mano.  
  
-Hecho-Dijo casi sin voz. Se sorprendió cuando Snape la llevó para los jardines y no para su despacho. ¿A dónde iban?  
  
Cruzaron los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a los invernaderos de alto grado, donde la profesora Sprout cultivaba sus más preciadas plantas, junto a las más peligrosas y exóticas.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó con sumo interés.  
  
-No se impaciente Srta Wingrove.-Dijo Snape con aires indiferentes.  
  
Aunque le molestó que la llamara "Wingrove", porque ese no era su nombre sino su apellido, le siguió intentando mantener la boca cerrada. La cosa se puso aún más interesante cuando Snape se encaminó sin cavilación al último de los invernaderos.  
  
Pararon en la puerta del edificio y Elizabeth vio como Snape sacaba de su pantalón una extraña llave marrón con forma de árbol. La llave se introdujo sin dificultad por la abertura y la puerta se abrió con un estridente chirrido.  
  
-La llave de este invernadero sólo la tenemos la profesora Sprout y yo.- Explicó Snape interponiéndose delante de la puerta de tal manera que Elizabeth no podía ver el interior de tan misterioso invernadero.-Además de eso,-Prosiguió en un tono más bajo.-la puerta está especializada para rechazar hechizos de apertura. Así no corremos el riesgo de que entre cualquier alumno.  
  
-¿Qué hay dentro que sea tan importante como para tomarse tanta molestias?- Preguntó poniéndose de puntillas para ver las plantas que había en el interior del recinto.  
  
Snape rió sarcásticamente y entró en el invernadero. Con gran emoción, Elizabeth le siguió. Se tuvo que habituar a la oscuridad del lugar antes de quedarse sin aire al contemplar lo que veían sus ojos.  
  
A pesar de lo que aparentaba a simple vista, el invernadero era inmenso. Desde fuera aparentaba medir unos 200 m2, visto en su interior medía poco menos que un campo de fútbol modesto. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a encontrarse con sorpresas como esa, siempre se sentía extraña, además, el invernadero no era típico. A simple vista se podían ver tres zonas: La primera era un área sumida en la más absoluta penumbra, se veía en ella lo mínimo gracias a las otras zonas. Una de ellas era normal, luz solar o nublada. Pero la última era con mucho la más extraña, una luz brillante, anormal, muy potente, iluminaba las extrañas plantas que crecían en mejor estado con esa luz.  
  
Estaba extasiada observando la amplitud del recinto. No había imaginado que un colegio pudiese tener esa clase invernaderos, que no tenían nada que envidiar a los más especialistas. Estaba tan abstraída que no se percató del peligro que la acechaba.  
  
Una rama larga, viscosa y negra, que más asemejaba a un tentáculo de una bestia mágica, fue rodeando su pierna sin tocarla. Sin previo aviso, la rama se tensó y agarró con fuerza la pierna de la chica por la rodilla. Elizabeth, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó de bruces al suelo gritando por la sorpresa. Aterrorizada por la fuerza que ejercía la rama en su rodilla, corriendo el peligro de romperla, buscó a tiendas su varita, pues no veía nada en el suelo, rodeada de oscuridad.  
  
Gritó aún más fuerte cuando no encontró su varita en el bolsillo interior de su túnica (debería habérsele caído tras la caída). Más rápido de lo que Elizabeth hubiese deseado, la rama comenzó a arrastrarla por el suelo del invernadero.  
  
-¡Snape!-Gritó intentando agarrarse a las patas de las mesas.- ¡Ayúdame!-A lo lejos oyó un débil grito de sorpresa. Supuso que era de Snape al enterarse que había desaparecido, pero no estaba muy segura, estaba demasiado ocupada en sus problemas.  
  
La planta cada vez la arrastraba más deprisa, torciendo continuamente para, según creyó, despistar a Snape, que ahora gritaba claramente intentando salvarla. Entonces ocurrió algo totalmente increíble: sus dedos tocaron la pata de una mesa y, sin pensárselo dos veces, la agarró con fuerza. En un principio, la mesa cedió a la fuerza de la planta, pero finalmente se mantuvo quieta.  
  
Fue entonces cuando otros tentáculos agarraron la otra pierna y comenzaron a tirar con fuerza. Tal vez era la misma planta, pero Elizabeth no se paró a pensarlo. Se agarró a la mesa con las dos mesas al tiempo que pedía ayuda a Snape. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse, estaba perdiendo fuerza en los dedos.  
  
-"Incendio"-El hechizo de Snape iluminó por un instante la zona, haciendo que todas las plantas se estremecieran y se oyera un extraño murmullo de protesta. A los tres segundos, Elizabeth empezó notar como las ramas la dejaban libre.  
  
-¿Pero qué demonios estabas haciendo?-Elizabeth se incorporó despacio y se tomó su tiempo en mirar con odio a Snape, que cerró la boca en el acto.  
  
-Estaba jugando al escondite contigo, ¿se me olvidó decírtelo?-En ese momento le hubiese lanzado una maldición, pero desgraciadamente se encontraba sin varita.-No hace falta que me ayudes a levantarme, no te tomes molestias.-Dijo sarcásticamente. Snape caminó hacia donde se encontraba y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.-Gracias.-Dijo de mala manera.  
  
-De nada.-Replicó Snape con los puños cerrados.  
  
-¿Qué hacía esa cosa aquí?-Preguntó con la misma mala leche, no le había sentado nada bien la preguntita de Snape.- ¿No sabéis que las Fleer son un poco peligrosas? Por no mencionar que son venenosas.-Apuntó mientras se miraba la túnica, que tenía manchas verdosas. También tenía algunos trozos rotos.  
  
-Son de Sprout.-Contestó Snape.-Por cierto, me va a matar cuando se entere de que la he lastimado.  
  
-¿Perdón?-Soltó enfurecida.-Es ella la que me iba a "lastimar", por no decir otra cosa. ¿No sabe que los geranios son más pacíficos?-Preguntó irónicamente.  
  
-A ella le gustan las plantas que tenga personalidad,-Replicó Snape entregándole la varita.-las plantas que se muevan, que no dependan de una persona.  
  
-No, no dependen, se alimentan de ellas.-respondió rápidamente Elizabeth mientras cogía su varita. Miró a Snape para saber como sería su reacción tras la broma, pero este se dio la vuelta sin dejarle ver el rostro. Lo que no pudo ver es la sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara, por eso se había dado la vuelta.  
  
Y así, resignada, caminó detrás de Snape intentando comprender porqué ese hombre escondía sus sentimientos. Iba justo detrás de él, más que nada, para que ninguna planta asesina intentara atraparla de nuevo. Snape parecía imponer respeto, pues todas las plantas de aspecto peligroso (todas) se apartaban cuando pasaban. Se pararon justo en linde entre la luz solar y la oscuridad, mirando hacia la pared.  
  
-¿Por qué nos detenemos?-Preguntó dejando a parte el tema de plantas carnívoras.- ¿Dónde están los ingredientes?  
  
-Las preguntas de una en una, por favor.-Respondió entre dientes. Elizabeth lo miró interesada, pero apartó la mirada furiosa al comprender que no le iba a responder a nada.  
  
De pronto escuchó a Snape pronunciar una frase extraña, en otro idioma. Posiblemente la contraseña, pensó Elizabeth cuando la pared comenzó a partirse en un rectángulo. Al cabo de un momento, una cavidad se había dejado ver. Se inclinó para ver más y vio una escalera de piedra que bajaba. Miró a Snape.  
  
-Ahí.-Dijo mirándola de forma rara.  
  
-¿Qué?-Preguntó extrañada al no saber de qué estaba hablando su compañero.  
  
-Ahí vamos y ahí están los ingredientes.-Respondió mirándola con intimidación. Lejos de dejarse intimidar, Elizabeth le miró al tiempo que conjuraba 'lumus' y una luz potente salía de la punta de su varita.  
  
-Pues vamos.-Replicó con mirada retadora.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Severus observaba a la chica que bajaba delante de él. Estaba maravillado con la rapidez con la que la chica se había repuesto del ataque. No conocía a ninguna mujer que hubiera sido atacada por una Fleer y que después se había levantado tan activa como siempre. Se reprendía por haber sido tan borde con ella, pero no podía evitarlo. Mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos a los demás nunca había sido su fuerte.  
  
Con esa chica era diferente. Ella era tan graciosa, inteligente e independiente, que le era imposible actuar como lo hacía frente a los demás. Una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella era su indiferencia ante las cosas que casi todo el mundo consideraba importantes. A ella no le importaba en absoluto que alguien fuera hijo de este o de aquel, ni que fueras un hombre lobo,... Era extraña. Pero ahora no podía pensar en ella por dos razones: tenía miedo a ser rechazado, al fin y al cabo, él no era una hermosura, al contrario, era una bestia a su lado. ¿Por qué iba ella a querer estar con él? La otra era aún peor, si conseguía algo con ella, cosa imposible, los de uno y otro bando se lanzarían contra ella. Tanto uno como otro por estar con un Mortífago, siendo ella una de las cercanas a Dumbledore. Lo último que quería hacer era causarle ningún mal. Así pues, se limitó a observarla bajar la escalera.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
La planta baja era poco más impresionante que la otra. Estantes y estantes repletos de ingredientes de toda clase se alineaban por toda la sala. Hizo un leve gesto a Snape cuando le dijo que cogería los ingredientes y se limitó a vagar entre los estantes, observando los extraños botes de 'ojos de dragón', 'elixsir de bóreas', 'entrañas de escorbuto',...  
  
Dio la vuelta cuando le pareció oír voces extrañas. Las voces, no sabía si eran de hombre o de mujer, se clavaron en su cabeza y no dejaban pensar en otra cosa. Sin quererlo, comenzó a arrastrar los pies por el suelo de piedra. Era consciente de que no debería seguir esas voces, que eran peligrosas, pero los pies no recibían su orden. Cuando llegó al fondo de la cueva se detuvo bruscamente. Al instante comenzó a dar vueltas ante ella una corriente de luz brillante y cautivadora. Las voces la llamaban, le ordenaban que entrara con ellas. Alzó la mano dispuesta a cumplir sus órdenes.  
  
-¡No!-Una mano apartó su cuerpo bruscamente su cuerpo de la remolino de luz. Elizabeth observó algo defraudada como desaparecía en el acto y no oyó más las voces. Pero ella quería oírlas. De repente sintió como si un velo pasara por sus ojos. Lo siguiente que vio fue la cara de Snape, que la miraba preocupado. Estaba sobre el cuerpo de Snape.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza, lo que resultó fatal, pues se tambaleó y cayó aún más sobre Snape. Le ayudo a incorporarse, pero seguían los dos tumbados, Elizabeth sobre Snape.  
  
-Una poción se ha debido caer y la has olido, has estado a punto de entrar en un Growler, hubieses pasado las próximas dos horas desmayada.-Explicó mientras miraba a los lados nervioso.  
  
-Gracias.-Snape la miró sorprendido y ella le sonrió. Estaba confusa, ese hombre en un momento discutía con ella por cualquier motivo y al otro le salvaba. Se levantó confundida y le miró a los ojos, quería que él dijese algo.  
  
-Ya he cogido todos los ingredientes.-Le dijo a la confusa Elizabeth.-Nos podemos ir.-Sin más se fue y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Lejos de apenarse, Elizabeth empezó a idear un plan para que Severus la hablara. Severus. 


	13. Año nuevo

Cap. XIII. AÑO NUEVO  
  
La siguiente semana pasó más deprisa de lo hubiese querido Elizabeth. Una noche antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, se enteró de que al Sr Weasly le habían atacado. Había sido ingresado en el Hospital de magos San Mungo como paciente de alta gravedad. Al parecer había sido atacado por una serpiente, y Elizabeth sospechó de inmediato en la querida mascota de Voldemort, Nagini. Se lo comunicó a los demás y descubrió que no había sido la única en pensarlo. Ella pensaba que se podría haber tomado por la vuelta del señor Tenebroso, pero los del Ministerio continuaban con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Todo el claustro estuvo a flor de piel durante los días decisivos del Sr Weasly, pero los ánimos se calmaron cuando se estabilizó, aunque todavía estaba grave.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Elizabeth comenzó a preocuparse por otros asuntos, como la ausencia de Snape. Había pensado poder hablar con él tranquilamente durante las fiestas, sin tanto alumno, pero al parecer estaba asistiendo a reuniones de Mortífagos. Le comunicó a Dumbledore sus preocupaciones, y descubrió que el director estaba tan preocupado por el profesor como ella.  
  
-Yo le dije que no se metiera en estos momentos entre los Mortífagos, pues iban a estar alertas ante cualquier pregunta sospechosa.-Dijo el profesor muy serio y con la frente ligeramente arrugada.-Pero él se empeñó en que este era el mejor momento para averiguar sus asesinatos y no hubo ninguna forma de convencerle.  
  
-¿Estás diciendo que se ha ido voluntario?-Preguntó nerviosa y a la vez un tanto furiosa.  
  
-Exacto.-Afirmó.-Pero te agradecería que dejaras de pensar que el Sr Snape es un Mortífago, ya hemos hablado muchas veces del tema.-Continuó confundiendo su pregunta.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡Oh, no!-Exclamó sonrojándose.-Ya no pienso que el profesor Snape sea tenebroso, que va.  
  
-¿Y qué le ha hecho cambiar de idea?-Preguntó el director sonriendo.  
  
-Bueno,-Contestó intentando controlarse.-He hablado varias veces con él, no creo que sea malvado. Al menos no del todo.-Añadió para desconcertar un poco a Dumbledore, quien no dijo nada más, pero la miró de una forma extraña que a Elizabeth le hizo sentirse rara.  
  
Por la tarde se emocionó un tanto al descubrir que Severus ya había regresado al castillo, pero se molestó cuando le dijeron que había venido hacía ya dos horas. Ofendida por que no hubiese venido a decirle nada, ni siquiera a contarle que le había pasado, entró a su habitación y le contestó las cartas de sus amigos, que la habían invitado a distintas fiestas de Nochevieja.  
  
Al día siguiente ni lo miró durante el desayuno. Esto le hizo sentirse bien hasta que salió del Salón, ahí empezó a tener un poco de mala conciencia. Se iba a ir, resignada, hacia la biblioteca, cuando una voz pronunció su nombre. Se volvió sin prisas y no le sorprendió ver a Severus caminando hacia ella.  
  
-¿Si?-Preguntó con tono severo, pero lo único que consiguió es que le saliese un débil gallo.  
  
-Profesora Wingrove, tengo los resultados al test que me entregó.-Dicho esto le tendió un montón de hojas de exámenes.  
  
Elizabeth se quedó de piedra. No sólo la llamaba 'profesora Wingrove', sino que la primera frase que le decía en días era 'toma'. Se cruzó de brazos y se preparó para soltarle un par de cosas, pero Snape se le adelantó.  
  
-Sé que no he sido muy amable que digamos, pero es que con lo que ha pasado...no sabía si sería muy conveniente.-Elizabeth asintió en silencio mientras se preguntaba qué le pasabas al hombre, cuando se le ocurrió la forma de averiguarlo. Cogió el manojo de hojas, pronunció algo parecido a un adiós y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia las escaleras.  
  
Escuchó un frágil gruñido y se volvió sabiendo que había funcionado.  
  
-Pues yo creo que hubiese estado muy bien.-Le espetó aparentando estar furiosa.-Cuando alguien me salva de una planta asesina, me gusta que dicha persona me salude.  
  
-Lo siento.-Aquello fue demasiado.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó muy preocupada. No creía que existiese mucha gente que hubiera oído una disculpa de parte de Snape.  
  
-Sin contar que el Señor Oscuro me sometió a un interrogatorio-tortura.- Ahora hacía una broma, esto era alarmante.  
  
-¿Te duele mucho?  
  
-Me dolía, hasta ayer, cuando me dejaron solo y tranquilo y pude tomarme tu poción junto a otro más fuerte.-Sonrió ligeramente.-Admitámoslo, tu poción es buena, pero no sirve para esa clase de torturas.  
  
-No sigas,-Le cortó Elizabeth moviendo las manos.-si continúas contando lo que te hacen, te prohibiré que vuelvas.-Los dos rieron mientras se miraban, cada uno pensando en lo mismo pero sin quererlo admitir.  
  
-Tal vez debería seguir.-Elizabeth calló y le miró fijamente, pero empezó a inquietarse cuando Severus no apartaba la vista. Decidió cambiar de tema, este se había vuelto demasiado directo.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de año?-Preguntó mirando al suelo.  
  
-Lo de siempre,-Contestó sin darle importancia.-Estaré en mi dormitorio leyendo o algo por el estilo.  
  
-¿No sales de fiesta?-Preguntó sorprendida, ya que ella levaba diez años saliendo en Nochevieja, ya era rutina.  
  
-No me gusta el jaleo que montan, al fin y al cabo, es una noche como todas las demás.-contestó encogiéndose de hombros. A Elizabeth se le aclararon las ideas.  
  
-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?-Observó como Severus se ponía rojo y se retorcía las manos.-Quiero decir, ¿a una fiesta? Un amigo mío a alquilado un local y nos vamos reunir unos pocos, es decir, muchos.-Miró con expectación a Severus, que ahora mismo miraba hacia los lados como esperando encontrar una salida. Al fin la miró con ojos nerviosos.  
  
-Está bien,-Contestó bastante decidido.  
  
Se despidieron y acordaron quedar a las nueve. Elizabeth estaba eufórica y, aunque ella no lo sabía, Severus estaba en las mismas.  
  
Se dirigió a su habitación, donde se dispuso a elegir la ropa que llevaría en la fiesta. Al cabo de los minutos, se decidió por fin por un vestido rojo muy estocado que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y le quedaba un tanto ajustado. Eligió a su vez unos zapatos rojos con bastante tacón, aunque no demasiado, pues corría el riesgo de caerse, y no la apetecía quedar en ridículo durante las últimas horas del año precisamente.  
  
Encendió la ducha y tomó un relajante baño de media hora, lo necesitaba. Cuando salió comprobó que todavía le quedaba tiempo, eran las 8:15. Se vistió con la ropa elegida se miró pensativa el pelo. Al poco tiempo decidió ir con su peinado normal: el pelo suelto y liso en las raíces con grandes ondulaciones en las puntas.  
  
Cogió su capa, la roja sangre, por supuesto, y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Tan bien que iba la cosa, llegaba tarde.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Severus, por su parte, todavía seguía sin poder creérselo. Iba a ir él con ella, inexplicable. Se preguntaba si sería algún tipo de broma pesada. Estuvo con esa historia tanto tiempo, que estuvo por no prepararse, creía que aquello era una broma pesada de Black o Lupin. ¡Cómo los odiaba! Después de muchas vueltas a la habitación, decidió empezar a vestirse.  
  
Abrió su armario y, sin muchas cavilaciones, eligió las siguientes ropas: Unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una camisa negra holgada y una sudadera (no de las de hacer gimnasia) negra, obviamente. Se peinó el pelo para atrás, consciente de que este acabaría despeinándose, como siempre. Agarró su capa, esta vez se decidió por una gris lóbrego, y caminó hacia la puerta, pero se paró a medio camino. Miró pensativo su aspecto en el espejo. Decididamente, esa chica le estaba cambiando. Su mirada se posó vagamente en un bote de colonia que el director Dumbledore le había regalado por la Navidad. Había estado a punto de tirarlo, pero con todo el lío del Sr Weasly no había tenido tiempo. Se alegró de no haberlo hecho. Se echó unas pocas gotas y se marchó definitivamente. Como no, él llegaba quince minutos antes.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cuando Elizabeth llegó al primer piso, se quedó un poco cortada. No podía creer que no hubiese llegado aún. Miró confundida a los pisos de arriba, esperando verle llegar. ¿Cómo iría vestido?  
  
-Estás muy...-Se volvió veloz hacia donde provenía la voz y se quedó prácticamente paralizada. Ante ella se encontraba un hombre apuesto que al verla empezó a cavilar.-...elegante.  
  
Elizabeth le sonrió y le devolvió el cumplido. Estaba completamente segura de que no era 'elegante' la palabra que estaba buscando Severus, más que nada por lo colorado que se había puesto.  
  
-Bien Severus,-Dijo mientras se alisaba la túnica. Decididamente el rojo y el negro pegaban bastante bien.- ¿Cómo quieres que vayamos? ¿Por polvos Flu o apareciéndonos?-Observó con mirada divertida a Severus mientras este miraba confundido al suelo.  
  
-Elizabeth...esto...-Estaba muy nervioso, o incluso avergonzado, ¿por qué?  
  
-¿Qué te...?-No acabó la frase, pues en ese momento ocurrió algo horrible, terrible, asqueroso, repugnante y más.  
  
De la puerta principal salió una mujer de unos 27-29 años que se dirigió con pasos 'sensuales' a Severus. La mujer era rubia, seguramente de bote, y estaba muy delgada, pero no dejaba de ser hermosa, o lo sería, si quitase esa cara de asco. Para su asombro y desgracia, no paró cuando llegó a Severus y se agarró a su brazo mientras le miraba como una gatita estúpida.  
  
-¿Nos vamos ya Snape?-Encima su voz era de prostituta barata.  
  
-¿Perdón?-Elizabeth estaba empezando a encontrarse mal.  
  
-¿Y tú quién eres?-Inquirió después de mirarla de arriba abajo con repugnancia.  
  
-Elizabeth Wingrove, ¿Y...usted?-Respiró varias veces antes de preguntarlo. Le echó una mirada de enfado a Snape mientras la mujer contestaba.  
  
-Soy Camila Dane.-Objetó sin mirarla. No había duda que era una impotente como la que más.-Ahora nos íbamos, ¿verdad?-Inquirió mirando a Snape con cara segura.  
  
-Pues no me había dicho nada.-Dijo Elizabeth mirándolo con furia.  
  
-No tenía porqué decírtelo, ¿no crees?-Preguntó a Snape interesada. Snape por su parte estaba más pálido de lo habitual. 'Normal.'Pensó Elizabeth irritada.'Me ha engañado con esa estúpida, lo mínimo que debe hacer es avergonzarse.'  
  
-La verdad es que ella...-Dijo señalándola con el dedo, pero después la miró e inmediatamente le cambió el tono.-Me voy a ir con ella a una fiesta de Nochevieja, me llamó a última hora y no pude decirle que no. ¿Tú con quién vas a ir?-Preguntó mirándola fijamente.  
  
-Pues había quedado con un gilipollas,-Contestó sin ningún tipo de pudor.- pero finalmente llamé a Remus Lupin, creo que lo conoces, ¿no? Iba a tu curso, ¿no es así?-Preguntó con violencia. Su animó mejoró cuando vió la cara de repugnancia que puso.  
  
-¿Vas a salir con un hombre lobo?-Preguntó la mujer mirándola extrañada.- ¿No tienes sentido común?  
  
-¿Lo tienes tú?-Replicó Elizabeth mirando tanto a Snape como a Dane.-Bueno, me voy.-Dijo dándose media vuelta. Después añadió en voz baja.-Hasta nunca.  
  
Llegó a su habitación y se comunicó con Remus, quien aceptó su invitación muy ilusionado. Volvió a bajar las escaleras con prisa, pues tenía que salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts para desaparecerse. Pasó con la cabeza bien alta por el lugar donde habían estado los enamorados y salió del castillo pegando un portazo.  
  
De repente se derrumbó. Se encontraba fatal. Si, iba a ir a la fiesta con uno de los enemigos de Snape, pero él iba a ir con otra. Aquello era horrible. No debería de haber salido así. Resignada, se desapareció y llegó a la puerta del local, donde había quedado con Remus, y se obligó a olvidarse de cierto profesor prepotente y mentiroso, al menos hasta la hora de la venganza.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
La fiesta era grandiosa, el ambiente estupendo, sus amigos más maravillosos que nunca, su pareja divertidísima. Todo estabas bien, todo menos ella.  
  
Después de unos bailes con Remus, quien bailaba bastante bien, se dirigió hasta la mesa ocupada por sus amigos y demás. Entre gritos, su amiga Clare le preguntó si se encontraba mal. Ante esa pregunta, volvió a derrumbarse. Le pidió a Remus que trajese unas bebidas, las más complicadas de preparar, para poder hablar con ella 'tranquilamente' de su problema.  
  
-Haber, cuenta.-Le ordenó preocupada.  
  
-Es Remus.-Dijo mirando atentamente la mesa.  
  
-¿Remus?-Gritó sorprendida.-Pero si es muy majo y...-Añadió acercándose a ella.-...está buenísimo.  
  
-Ya, si no es él.-Aclaró Elizabeth.-Es que había tenido esperanzas de que viniese otra persona.-Puntualizó apenada.  
  
-¿Y dónde está él?-Preguntó bebiendo de su vaso.  
  
-Con una puta rubia de bote.-Contestó furiosa Elizabeth.  
  
-Vamos,-Se rió Clare.-que la mujer te cae muy bien.  
  
-No te burles.-Se quejó.-Para eso no te lo cuento.  
  
-Vale, vale. Ya paro.-Dijo muy seria.- ¿Y qué quieres hacer?  
  
-No sé. Lo que no quiero es dejar aquí plantado a Remus, me cae muy bien.  
  
-¡Y eso es precisamente lo que no vas a hacer!-Exclamó Clare muy contenta.  
  
-¿Eh?-preguntó sin comprender del todo.  
  
-Quiero que salgas ahí fuera-dijo señalando la pista de baile.-y que bailes con el tío bueno que se dirige hacia ti y que te olvides del salido de la puta rubia, ¿entendido?-Explicó levantando a Elizabeth de la silla y lanzándole a Remus.  
  
-¡Je, je!-Dijo ruborizándose Elizabeth tras separarse de Remus, Clare le había empujado y se había agarrado a él para no caerse.- ¿Bailamos?-Estaba dispuesta a seguir el consejo de su amiga.  
  
-¡Claro!-Exclamó Remus entregándole su bebida. Elizabeth se la bebió de un trago y dejó el vaso en la mesa. Remus la miró sorprendido, pero después de haber bebido un trago (no toda) la agarró de la mano y la llevó al mismo centro de la pista.  
  
Elizabeth miró los ojos marrones de Remus y se dejó llevar por el experto bailarín. Remus pasó un brazo por su cintura y llevó su mano izquierda hacia la cara de Elizabeth, quien decidió que había hecho bien en llamarle. La música cambió y sonó una canción lenta, de amor, con la típica nota del DJ:  
  
-Esta es una canción para los enamorados. Y un consejo: la lengua hasta la laringe.  
  
Tras este comentario varias personas rieron y se dispusieron a practicar el consejo. Elizabeth se rió, pero paró de inmediato al ver el rostro de Remus, que la miraba con ternura. Tragó saliva, aunque permitió que Remus la agarrara la cintura y la acercara a su cuerpo. Elizabeth estaba desconcertada. A ella le gustaba un poco Snape, pero este era un cabrón, y ahí estaba ahora, disfrutando de la compañía de Remus.  
  
Sin previo aviso, Remus la susurró una serie de palabras al oído que ella no alcanzó a oír, y la besó. Elizabeth quedó paralizada, el beso del hombre era ansioso, lleno de ternura, de pasión,... Pero no se sintió bien. Se separó algo brusca de Remus y miró su cara sorprendida.  
  
-Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento.-Dijo avergonzada. Corrió esquivando a las parejas hasta llegar a la mesa, donde se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos y cogió su túnica.  
  
-¿Qué la ha pasado?-Le preguntó Clare a Remus acercándose al pálido hombre. Este se lo contó con la mirada fija en la puerta.-No se lo puedes reprochar.-Después añadió al ver su cara de angustia.-Venga, te invito a unas copas y me cuentas como te va la vida, ¿deacuerdo?-Le sonrió.-Yo tampoco tengo pareja.-Se alejaron los dos hacia la barra mientras Clare intentaba con todas sus fuerzas subir el ánimo del hombre.  
  
Mientras tanto, una chica vestida de rojo caminaba por las oscuras calles.  
  
¿QUÉ LE PASARÁ A LA CONFUNDIDA ELIZABETH?  
  
¿POR QUÉ LE HA HECHO ESO SEVERUS SNAPE?  
  
¿QUÉ PENSARÁ REMUS DEL EXTRAÑO COMPORTAMIENTO DE ELIZABETH?  
  
P. D. EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO HABRÁ UNA BATALLA, UNA HUIDA Y UN ENCUENTRO. EL SEÑOR OSCURO INTENTARÁ ACABAR CON ELIZABETH ¿POR QUÉ? 


	14. Atrapada

Cap. XIV. Atrapada. Horrible. Esa era la justa calificación para esa noche. Se había enfadado tanto con Severus que había hecho el estúpido delante de Remus, de Clare, etc. ahora mismo estaba en medio de una calle casi desierta, pues de vez en cuando pasaba algún coche que otro, con el bajo de la túnica empapado y sucio y un vestido minifalda con un escote hasta el ombligo, exagerando las cosas. Severus la ponía de los nervios. Primero decía que quería ir a la fiesta con ella y después va y desaparece del castillo con una rubia bajo el brazo. Patético. Justo en ese momento pasó un camión enorme a gran velocidad al lado suya pisando un charco de agua. Como no, la mojó entera, de pies a cabeza. -¡Serás imbécil!-Le gritó al conductor al tiempo que cogía su varita.-Telum airum.-Dijo al tiempo que sus ropas se iban secando y limpiando automáticamente a medida que desplazaba la varita por el vestido. De repente sintió como si la observaran. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor tratando de buscar algo sospechoso. Todo estaba en silencio, demasiado silencioso. Un ruido de pasos la hizo volverse rápidamente, pero sólo pudo ver la calle desierta. La luz de una farola se apagó sin previo aviso, la siguiente también, y así sucesivamente hasta que toda la calle quedó sin luz pública. Temiéndose lo peor, Elizabeth conjuró la varita con lumus para alumbrar su camino y justo cuando se accionó, las luces de las tiendas y casas muggles de la calle se apagaron con un pequeño chasquido. Elizabeth imploró para que volviera el camionero, consciente de lo que iba a empezar a continuación. Un ruido mecánico sonó a su derecha, pero cuando se volvió el ruido sonaba detrás de ella. Cuando miró hacia un callejón, aparecieron en la oscuridad unos ojos rojos. Antes de poder reaccionar, aparecieron luces rojas, verdes, azules y plateadas por todo alrededor suya. Cuando abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al notar que ninguna maldición le había dado, y no por falta de enemigos. En un segundo se vió rodeada de un grupo de Mortífagos encapuchados, todos vestían de negro. Serían unos 15, pues formaban un círculo bastante extenso en torno a ella. Y ahí, justo enfrente de ella estaba Él. El señor Tenebroso. Elizabeth le había puesto muchas caras, pero nunca se la había imaginado de esa manera. Tenía la cara de un extraño amarillo pálido. Su cabeza estaba rapada y Elizabeth dudó de que alguna vez le pudiese volver a crecer el pelo. Sus ojos estaban rasgados y sus pupilas eran gatunas y hacían temblar a todo aquel que osara mirarle. Su rostro asemejaba más al de una serpiente que al de un humano. Para su asombro, él era el único que no la estaba apuntando con la varita. Es más, Elizabeth no pudo verle ninguna. -Srta Wingrove, por fin nos encontramos.-Su voz penetró en su cuerpo causándole temblores involuntarios, aquel ser daba auténtico temor. Elizabeth se reprendió por no poder aguantar su mirada sin sentir temblores, pero terminó comprendiendo que era inevitable, estaba ante el Señor Oscuro. -Si, desgraciadamente. Había tenido esperanzas de no verle en la vida. Ya veo que es imposible.-Maldijo una y otra vez su boca, que la traicionaba cuando se sentía en peligro y, precisamente en ese momento, se encontraba ante el ser más peligroso sobre la faz de la Tierra y, claro, su lengua estaba desbocada. -Se cree graciosa, ¿no?-Replicó el Lord.-Pues quítate esa idea de la cabeza y contesta a mis preguntas si no quieres quedar más allá del olvido, que es lo que te sucederá si te pasas de la raya. Mierda. Estaba atrapada entre la espada y la pared. Si no habría la boca la matarían, y si hablaba la dejarían sin memoria. 'Como poco.' Pensó angustiada. Dadas las cartas que había sobre la mesa, elegiría morir con dignidad. Si esa serpiente quería historia, que se la inventase él. -¿Qué quieres saber?-Si iba a morir, lo menos era morir con un par de respuestas. -¿Dónde están las siete varas?- ¿Cómo? ¿Para qué quería ese tipo las varas de la magia antigua? ¿Sabría usarlas? -Las siete varas están destruidas.- ¡Dios! Ni ella misma se lo creía. -Crucius.-Dos voces lanzaron ese hechizo a la vez. En un instante y durante un minuto, un terrible dolor la recorrió el cuerpo malévolamente haciéndola chillar de sufrimiento. Cuando terminó la maldición, cayó de rodillas sobre la acera. Le costaba trabajo respirar y tenía fuertes calambres por todo el cuerpo. Ahora entendía por qué la gente enloquecía tras esta maldición. -Ahora, Srta Wingrove,-La voz de Voldemort se arrastraba cruelmente hacia sus oídos, martillándole la cabeza.-me dirá la verdad antes de que me enfade de verdad. Elizabeth consiguió levantar la cabeza y miró aquellos ojos inyectados en sangre. Unos ojos que la hacían temblar de miedo, de terror. Pero no se dejaría intimidar. Ninguna palabra amable saldría de su boca. Nunca. Se obligó a desechar los pensamientos sobre el posible castigo que le impondría si llegase a enfadar. -¿Y bien?-Preguntó Voldemort apuntándola con una varita aparecida de no sabía donde. Un dolor extenso le traspasó cada articulación. 'Recuerda tu vida, Elie, porque no vas a pasar de esta noche.' Este pensamiento, junto a otros igual de positivos, cruzó su mente a la velocidad de la luz. Elizabeth tragó saliva, pero tenía la boca seca. En su interior sabía lo que pasaría. -Voldemort,-Dijo todo lo firme y alto que pudo.-Creo que te has equivocado de persona. Aunque supiera de lo que me estás hablando no te lo diría. Esos ojos le partieron el alma en pedacitos. Durante una fracción de segundo, sintió deseos de contárselo, de salvarse, pero Elizabeth era fuerte y resistió con la mirada fija en el suelo, pues si no acabaría rindiéndose. -¡Tú!-Gritó Voldemort volviéndose mientras chascaba los dedos y señalaba a uno de los Mortífagos.- ¡Tortúrala!-Exclamó con la voz más fría del mundo.- ¡Quiero que antes de diez minutos esté contándolo todo! "¿Torturar?"Pensó Elizabeth aterrorizada. "¿Y qué había sido lo de antes? ¿Cosquillas?" Se encogió al observar al Mortífago encargado de su tortura. Un hombre alto y musculoso, con la cara tapada con la misma máscara negra pero con un atuendo un poco más elegante que los demás, se adelantó e instaló delante de ella. Al mirarle sintió deseos de gritar. "No, Elie, que no te vean llorar." Aunque sólo fuese un pensamiento, le dio fuerzas. Levantó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en los ojos del Mortífago. Sus ojos eran grises. Parecían un torbellino que te encerraba en ellos, con unas pupilas inquietantes mirándola. "Severus" En un segundo se sintió a salvo, pero su mirada se posó por casualidad en la varita que empuñaba y tembló. "¿Era bueno o malo?" Pasaron unos segundos en que no hicieron otra cosa que mirarse. Elizabeth rezó por que Severus estuviera en sus cabales y no hiciera ninguna tontería. No tenía dudas respecto a su lealtad, ya no, lo que dudaba es que no estuviera bajo la maldición Imperius. Le miró a los ojos directamente, como esperando encontrar en ellos algún tipo de respuesta, de esperanzas, y la obtuvo. Con un movimiento imperceptible, señaló con la mirada su varita. Su mirada se posó a continuación en el Mortífago que tenía la de Elizabeth, para echar un rápido vistazo la tapa de una alcantarilla situada a pocos metros del círculo. Confusa, Elizabeth observó durante otros segundos la alcantarilla, hasta que captó el mensaje y comprendió. Volvió a posar la mirada en Severus y se le heló la sangre al verle apuntándola con la varita. Casi al instante, pronuncio la maldición. -Strouch.-Como si de una señal se tratase, Elizabeth se apartó con agilidad de la trayectoria de la maldición y se tiró violentamente encima del confuso Mortífago antes de dar tiempo a los demás para reaccionar. Después de derribarle con un enérgico codazo, cogió su varita, que había caído a poca distancia del Tenebroso. Cuando la cogió, aprovechó para robar la varita del propio hombre y se volvió con soltura al grupo de Mortífagos. -Xillox.-De su varita salieron varios rayos de luces granates que impactaron sobre los Mortífagos que se habían dispuesto a perseguirla. Sin pararse a ver el resultado de su conjuro, empezó a correr por la calle. Ya estaba llegando a las alcantarillas cuando más Mortífagos salieron de los callejones y se encaminaron a bloquearla el paso. Sin dejar de correr, Elizabeth fue lanzando distintos hechizos para contenerles. Inmovilizó a dos, estrelló a otros contra los cubos de basura y las paredes, cegó con maldiciones a más hasta llegar por fin a la boca de alcantarilla. -Rictusempra.-Una enorme masa de aire la impulsó a varios metros de su salida, haciéndola caer de lado sobre el frío suelo de un callejón. Elizabeth se quejó en voz baja. Aunque estaba destrozada, no podía mover prácticamente su cuerpo, no iba a mostrar esa debilidad ante esos locos. -Escudo.-Una barra protectora de un color plástico se materializó ante ella, resguardándola de maldiciones de un par de Mortífagos. Sabiendo que este escudo podría acabar con la fuerza que le quedaba, quitó la defensa y acto seguido atacó a los agresores con hechizos aturdidores. Maldijo a todos los Tenebrosos habidos y por haber al observar otro más acercándose a ella, con tal mala suerte que la impedía salida. Advirtió impotente como la apuntaba con la varita. Ya se estaba desesperando, cuando apuntó hacia la calle principal y lanzó un hechizo obstaculizador. En la entrada del callejón se formó una capa de sustancia gris verdosa que impedía pasar a los demás Mortífagos e impedía, a su vez, la visión desde fuera. Aturdida, volvió a clavar la vista en el hombre hasta caer en la cuenta de que era Severus. Se lanzó impulsiva hacia sus brazos y lo rodeó con fuerza.  
  
-Venga,-Dijo separándola rudamente.-tenemos que salir de esta trampa.-Miró a los lados pensativo. Todavía llevaba el antifaz puesto. -¿Y por donde?-Preguntó comenzando a desesperarse de nuevo.-Has tapado la única salida del callejón, el sumidero estaba en otro lado. -Ahí.-Dijo apuntando un rincón de la calle, donde, sorprendentemente, había otra boca de alcantarilla. -No la había visto.-Afirmó confusa. -La próxima vez tendrás que mirar mejor.-La reprendió Severus abriendo la escapatoria. -Eso lo dices porque no han intentado matarte,-Replicó enfadada Elizabeth cruzándose de brazos.-Me gustaría verte a ti en un momento como este.-No lo decía enserio, pero la estaba poniendo nerviosa. -Dejemos de discutir,-Exclamó Severus dando por zanjado el asunto.-Vamos. Elizabeth le miró la máscara y se estremeció ligeramente, no le gustaba ese símbolo. A su espalda, el grupo de Mortífagos se había unido y echaban conjuros sobre el escudo. Lo miró de nuevo, esta vez a los ojos. -¿Dónde has estado?-Preguntó dudosa.- ¿Lo sabías? -No.-Respondió con los ojos brillantes.-Debes creerme.-La imploró con los ojos nerviosos. Elizabeth observó unos pocos segundos la mano que la tendía Severus. Sin vacilar, extendió su mano y la posó sobre la de él, que la apretó con fuerza mientras observaba su sonrisa. Se dejó ayudar por las difíciles escaleras de la alcantarilla. Tras unos cuantos escalones, llegó al suelo de la cloaca, un lugar nauseabundo y maloliente. Repugnada, Elizabeth se echó a un lado para dejar bajar a Severus, quien observó con asquerosidad el lugar cuando hubo bajado. -¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó en un tono disgustado mientras observaba al hombre. -Tendremos que ir para uno de los lados.-Decretó mirando atentamente cada uno de los caminos. -¿Vendrás?-preguntó sorprendida.- ¿No sería mejor que volvieras con esas ratas?-Terminó con irritación mirando hacia arriba, de donde provenían los gritos de los Mortífagos bien distantes. -No estás en condiciones para ir tú sola.-Respondió examinándola. Elizabeth se sentía extraña al ser observada tan detenidamente por esos ojos grises. -¿Y si te hacen algo cuando vuelvas?-Preguntó muy preocupada.- ¿Estarás bien? -¡Pero bueno!-Exclamó aparentando estar enojado plantándose en jarras delante de ella.- ¿Tú quieres que vaya o no? Elizabeth le sonrió como toda respuesta y empezó a andar velozmente por el lado derecho. Enseguida sintió como Severus se acercaba a ella por detrás. -¿Por qué tomas este camino? ¿Sabes a dónde vamos?-La preguntó interesado. -He cogido este lado porque uno había que tomar y tú no parecías tener muy buena idea de por dónde ir.-Le miró divertida.-Este camino nos llevará al norte, y siempre me ha gustado el norte. -Buena respuesta.-Contestó sonriendo Severus. Después de torcer varias veces por los recovecos de la cloaca, Elizabeth se vió tentada a hablar con Severus. -¿Por qué no te quitas la máscara? Es horrenda. -Si nos encuentran Mortífagos, puedo decir que te he capturado. Así no llamaremos la atención y, con suerte, saldré ileso de esta misión.- Elizabeth, pese a haberlo intentado, sólo podía darle vueltas a una cosa. -¿Dónde has estado esta noche?-Preguntó deseando no saber la respuesta. -¿Lo dices por Camila?-Inquirió Severus mirándola inquieto.-ella es un Mortífago. Si eso responde a tu pregunta. -¿Vino al castillo para llevarte a una reunión?-Soltó Elizabeth sin poder creérselo. -Si. No sabes lo infiltrados que pueden llegar a estar los Mortífagos en el mundo normal.-Dijo esto aire cansado. -¡Pues no veas como te agarraba!-Exclamó intentando sonreír, lo cual le fue totalmente imposible. En su lugar, una horrible mueca de repulsión apareció en su rostro. Severus paró en seco, asombrando a Elizabeth. -¿No creerás que entre ella y yo...?-Preguntó tartamudeando. -¡No!-Dijo nerviosa.-No. Porque no hay nada, ¿verdad? -¡No!-Respondió rápidamente.-Por supuesto que no. No es más que una mujer sin sentido común. A mí me interesan otro tipo de chicas.-Elizabeth le miró extrañada por esa confesión y le sorprendió mirándola. Enseguida apartó la vista. -¿Qué tipo de chicas?-Preguntó pícara. -¡Mira!-Gritó Severus cambiando de tema.- ¡Una salida! -Si, guau, una salida.-Murmuró entre dientes al ver como salía corriendo el hombre de su derecha. Estaba observándole mientras se encaminaba a la abertura cuando olió algo en el aire. Era un olor como azufre, caliente. Se volvió y creyó ver una pequeña luz que se iba aproximando y ensanchando. -¡Severus,-Exclamó en el acto.-al suelo! Justo cuando tocó el suelo, una ráfaga de luz azul metálico cruzó el túnel, iluminando todo a su paso. Pasado un tiempo, y viendo que no ocurría nada, Se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia donde se encontraba incorporándose su amigo. -¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Severus mirándola largamente. -Si.-Reveló a toda prisa.- ¿Qué ha pasado? -No lo sé,-Respondió irritado el hombre.-Pero estoy seguro de que el Señor ha entrado en la alcantarilla, tenemos que salir ahora mismo de aquí. Sin necesidad de que la convencieran, Elizabeth comenzó a correr detrás de Severus hacia la boca de salida. El hombre empujó con fuerza la tapa. No ocurrió nada. Lo intentó de nuevo más fuertemente con idéntico resultado. Exasperado, abordó impulsivamente la tapa herméticamente cerrada por el hechizo. Elizabeth observó impotente cómo Severus se golpeaba absurdamente el hombro contra una tapa que no iba a moverse. Había sido hechizada por Lord Voldemort, y no creía que fuese muy fácil invertir un hechizo de este mago. Tampoco se creía con fuerzas para intentarlo. Aterrada, empezó a oír voces provenientes de la esquina de la cloaca. Velozmente agarró a Severus y lo llevó a uno de los rincones, esperando a que pasaran de largo. -Te digo yo que he oído golpes por ese lado.-La voz de un Tenebroso resonó muy cerca de ellos. -Porque estás sordo.-replicó otra voz más alejada.-El Señor nos a dicho que vayamos por aquí, así que sígueme.-Se oyeron las voces mientras se alejaban. Se miraron aterrados. Casi ni percibieron que se habían abrazado durante esos momentos. Elizabeth se separó unos centímetros de Severus, quien susurró pálido: -Estamos atrapados en un laberinto lleno de magos tenebrosos. Vamos a necesitar mucha suerte para salir...vivos. 


	15. Fuga

Cap. XV. Fuga. Elizabeth miró pensativa a Severus, quien caminaba en silencio al lado de ella. Aquel hombre se estaba arriesgando por ella, sin pedir nada a cambio. Cuando le conoció, Le había dado la impresión de ser un hombre oscuro, sin sentimientos ni pasiones, incluso malvado en ocasiones. Ahora intuía perfectamente lo que quería ocultar tras esa máscara. Severus no lo había tenido nada fácil durante su vida, rodeado siempre de gente oscura que esperaba lo mismo de él. Había tenido que dar todo su esfuerzo para salir de aquel odioso mundo, pero lo había logrado. Lo había demostrado durante esa noche. Justo en el momento de pánico, de necesidad y desesperanza, apareció él indicándole el camino que debía seguir. En este momento debería estar con los Mortífagos, actuando, pero ahí estaba, a su lado, preocupándose por ella a un a riesgo de una tortura amenazadora. Después de comprobar que no podían desaparecerse, al parecer el hechizo de Voldemort les impedía, no sólo la salida a través de las tapas de alcantarilla, sino la desaparición. Con las varitas fuera y agarradas con fuerza por si un ataque sorpresa, habían decidido mantenerse alerta y seguir caminando hacia el norte. -Voldemort es poderoso, si,-Había explicado Severus cuando comenzaron a caminar.-pero no ha podido taponar todas las salidas de Londres. Encontraremos alguna boca por la que poder escapar. Elizabeth, aunque agradecía que pensara en esas cosas, hubiese preferido quedarse en el mismo sitio hasta que el hechizo se desactivase. Pero, como Severus explicó con mucha razón, eso podría durar más de lo podían esperar. Resignada, Elizabeth se vió obligada a seguir al hombre con pies de plomo. Estaba agotada después de aquella noche, la tortura, la decepción,... Todo se mezclaba en su cabeza causándole un gran dolor de cabeza. Pero no le quedaba más remedio. Ya llevaban más de media hora caminando, con cuidado de no pisar nada extraño, y no habían visto o tenido señal alguna de los Mortífagos. Estuviesen donde estuviesen, parecía que iban mal encaminados. Cada vez más nerviosa e inquieta al no saber nada de los atacantes, Elizabeth empezó una conversación, en voz baja claro. -Severus, ¿a qué tipo de castigos te impone la bestia esa? -Crucius es la mejor,-Contestó mirando una bifurcación.-comparada con las demás.-Terminó mientras tomaba el camino de la izquierda. -¿La mejor?-Sintió como su sangre hervía de indignación.- ¿Y por qué vas? Quiero decir, ¿Por qué no renuncias al puesto de espía?-Sin querer estaba hablando un poco más alto de lo recomendable. -Shhh.-Severus colocó su dedo índice en los labios de ella, girando rápidamente sobre sus talones. Después de un segundo de intercambio de miradas, apartó apresuradamente el dedo y reanudó la marcha. Elizabeth estaba confusa. Aquel gesto por parte de Severus era un poco elocuente. Aparte de eso, había visto como se sonrojaba antes de dar la vuelta. Sonriendo, le siguió sin decir nada. No quería forzarle a una respuesta. Para su sorpresa, fue él quien comenzó a hablar. -Esta misión es muy importante.-Dijo sin volverse.-Si no fuese por la información que le paso a Dumbledore...tal vez el Lord ya hubiese asesinado a alguien. Y no me refiero sólo a muggles.-La miró de soslayo, pero apartó su mirada al ver que Elizabeth lo miraba. -Pero es muy peligroso,-Se quejó preocupada.-demasiado arriesgado. Por lo que dices, ya te ha castigado, ¿no?-Al ver que Severus no contestaba prosiguió.-Nadie debería obligarte a verle. Nadie.-Repitió con más énfasis. En ese momento, sentía un profundo hacia Voldemort, Dumbledore, y todo aquel que tuviese que ver con Severus y su misión. -Si, es muy peligroso.-La voz profunda del hombre la hizo dar un respingo.- Pero es un riesgo escaso comparado con las vidas que se han salvado. Elizabeth tuvo la impresión de que Snape recordaba algo malo, por la expresión de su cara. Quiso decirle que nada era tan importante como su vida, pero unas voces provenientes del largo conducto la hicieron cerrar la boca de golpe. Severus la cogió del brazo y se escondieron en un entrante de la pared, esperando pasar desapercibidos. Estaban uno al lado del otro, había mucho espacio, pero nada para esconderse si los Mortífagos escogían ese camino. -Pues yo creo que es una tontería buscar a esa Wingrove.-La voz de un Mortífago mayor resonaba a la vuelta del cruce.-Deberíamos liberar de una vez a nuestros compañeros de Azkaban y empezar de una maldita vez a matar a los aliados del viejo loco. Severus y Elizabeth se miraron expectantes. Si seguían hablando de los futuros planes, de seguro podrían sacar algo en limpio. Pensó en Azkaban y en los dementores. No se había equivocado, las criaturas se venderían a la primera de cambio. Quiso adelantarse para oír mejor, pero el fuerte brazo de Severus la paró y le dijo con la mirada que no saliese. -No seas tonto.-Reprendió otro Mortífago. Hubo una tos seca, de una mujer. Tres contra dos. Elizabeth desechó la idea de atacarles, más que nada por que tenía los huesos agarrotados por la maldición. También le preocupaba que alguno de los Mortífagos escapara y diese la alarma, o dijese a los demás que Snape estaba con ella. Un poco desilusionada, se limitó a escuchar con más atención a los Tenebrosos. -Voldemort te mataría si te escuchase hablar en su contra.-Le espetó la mujer hablando con dificultad. -Yo no estoy hablando mal de mi señor,-Explicó muy nervioso y con miedo el primer Mortífago.-Que os quede bien claro, ¿Deacuerdo? No quiero que después le valláis con el chisme, ¿OK?-Se notaba, incluso sin mirarle, que estaba muerto de miedo. -Lo que tú digas.-Le tranquilizó de malas maneras el joven.- ¿Seguimos? -¿Y por que camino?-Elizabeth cerró los ojos y murmuró para sí: 'Para la izquierda, para la izquierda.' -Tomaremos el derecho, parece menos sucio.-Severus soltó un bufido y miró para los lados, esperando ver algo que los ayudase. Era consciente de que no podían cometer el error de pelear contra ellos, podía escapar uno y estropearlo todo. A medida que se acercaron, se fue poniendo más y más nervioso. Unas gotas de sudor resbalaron por su frente. -Severus.-Elizabeth tocó ligeramente la espalda del hombre.-Ven. Snape se volvió y la miró interrogante. Elizabeth se apartó y le dejó ver lo que había hecho con la varita mientras él se preocupaba por lo inminente. Un boquete se abría a medida que una pequeña luz salía de la varita de la chica. Elizabeth estaba construyendo un sitio donde esconderse, pero estaba yendo lento, demasiado lento. Las pisadas de los Mortífagos sonaban ya muy cerca. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Elizabeth paró el hechizo y se introdujo en el hoyo. Se tumbó a lo largo del socavón y miró a Severus exasperada. El hombre no bajaba, y las voces ya estaban en la esquina. Pero Severus estaba paralizado. No podía bajar con Elizabeth al agujero. Tendría que tumbarse sobre ella para que no los viesen, y no podía hacerlo. No podía. Ignorando las señas de la chica, se apartó a un lado, esperando pasar desapercibido. Ya estaba viendo las sombras de los Tenebrosos cuando una fuerza invisible le empujó hacia el hoyo. En cuanto se dio la vuelta comprendió que había sido Elizabeth y cayó sobre ella parando la caída con los brazos, para no hacerla daño. La escena era perfecta: Severus tenía su cuerpo sobre Elizabeth y las caras separadas tan sólo por unos dos milímetros. Pero la situación no era tan buena, mientras que los corazones de los personajes se desbordaban por la cercanía del otro, un trío de Mortífagos se acercaba demasiado deprisa. Pero no parecían prestarles mucha atención. Los personajes no hacían más que mirarse a los ojos, intentando descubrir los pensamientos del otro. Un momento de miradas quedó roto por el grito del Mortífago joven. -¡He oído un ruido por ahí delante!-Elizabeth lo maldijo por lo bajo mientras los oía acercarse con prisa. Miró por detrás del cuerpo de Severus, y miró horrorizada como sobresalía un poco de su cuerpo al estar sujetándose con los brazos. Con un fuerte estirón, bajó a Severus hasta tocarse enteramente. -Si no bajas más te descubrirán.-Se explicó después de que Severus colocase su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo. -No quiero molestarte.-Soltó de repente. Su voz sonaba muy grave a su oído. Elizabeth se estremeció levemente. -No me molestas.-Contestó con voz agitada. Le costaba admitirlo, pero se sentía muy cómoda bajo Severus sintiendo su respiración nerviosa en su cuello. Al segundo, todas estas sensaciones se desvanecieron, tenía que estar atenta a los Mortífagos, que ahora mismo estaban a dos metros escasos. Aterrada por si se les ocurría mirar hacia el entrante, cogió su varita y, sin hacer movimientos bruscos para que Severus no se moviera y pudiesen oírlos, pronunció unas palabras mágicas al tiempo que la mujer decía en voz suficientemente alta como para alertar a todo un ejército: -Mirad, ahí hay un buen escondite. Puede que el ruido procediese de ahí. Los pasos se acercaron justo cuando una capa de piedra aparecía sobre ellos. Elizabeth observó a los Tenebrosos, que observaban el hueco con suma atención. Y es que el hechizo formaba una capa de suelo idéntico al actual, impidiendo la visión a los que estaban encima, pero permitiendo ver un poco borrosa la escena que se cernía sobre sus cabezas a Elizabeth. Ésta sintió como el corazón de Severus latía frenético, y eso no hizo que su ánimo mejorase, pues ella también estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Aterrada, vió cómo el Mortífago mayor se situaba encima del suelo irreal. Se mantuvo concentrada en la ilusión, pero a los veinte segundos sentía que el hechizo se le escapaba de las manos. Este conjuro no estaba hecho para aguantar un hombre. -Aquí no hay nada.-Soltó de improviso la mujer.-Marchémonos ahora mismo, ya estoy un poco harta. Los dos hombres se marcharon sin contradecirla, pero el viejo aún murmuraba: -Pues yo juraría que había un ruido. Así.-Dijo dando una palmada.-Como un golpe seco. Y así, se marcharon sin hacerle demasiado caso. Por otro lado, Elizabeth y Severus no les hicieron demasiado caso. Cuando Elizabeth bajó la varita, el conjuro se hizo más fuerte, tal vez por la potencia almacenada, y se convirtió en un suelo que no permitía el acceso de luz. Durante un instante quedaron a oscuras, Elizabeth sintió como Severus levantaba la cabeza, pero al segundo siguiente, varias luces de distintos colores inundaron el hoyo haciéndoles cerrar los ojos. Cuando Elizabeth abrió los ojos y se acostumbró a tanta luz, buscó la fuente de aquel resplandor. Miró curiosa a Severus, quien ya parecía haber encontrado la causa. El hombre miraba atentamente su pecho, de donde se había salido la piedra responsable de la iluminación. Era la piedra que Severus la había regalado el día de su cumpleaños, Calíope. Sonriendo, miró a Severus. Le sorprendió que la mirara ahora a ella, se ruborizó y bajó la vista, para después volverla a posar en aquellos ojos grises. Por un momento, los dos se quedaron mirándose, sin atreverse ninguno de los dos a dar el primer paso, pero tampoco tentados a apartar la vista. De pronto, casi sincronizados, fueron acercando su boca al del otro hasta que coincidieron y encajaron perfectamente. Aquel primer beso estaba lleno de deseos contenidos, por parte de los dos. Severus fue abriendo su boca al tiempo que Elizabeth introducía su lengua. Se encontraron en la mitad del camino, donde comenzaron una especie de ritual ensayado desde que se conocieron. Severus alargó su mano hasta el cuello de Elizabeth, donde empezó a acariciarla suavemente. Elizabeth ya estaba olvidando todos sus problemas, cuando se empezó a oír un ruido a lo lejos, como un rugido lastimero o piedras rotas. Sus labios se despegaron sin ganas pero rápidos. -¿Qué ha sido eso?-Severus levantó deprisa su cabeza, olvidándose del suelo que se había formado, con lo que consiguió darse un fuerte golpe. -No sé.-Sus palabras salieron en un débil susurro, en parte porque estaba asustada y en parte porque intentaba contener la risa, dado el estúpido golpe que se había dado Severus. De esto se dio cuenta y la miró enfadado. -¿Quieres quitar es hechizo? No nos enteraremos de lo que es ese ruido. Elizabeth ignoró su tono enfadado, no era plan de ponerse a discutir. Con un hábil movimiento de varita, hizo desaparecer la ilusión. Severus se levantó a toda prisa, con lo que sólo consiguió tropezar. Elizabeth se adelanto para sujetarle y le murmuró al oído: -No te enfades.-Y comenzó a andar hacia donde provenían los ruidos, cada vez más potentes, aunque irreconocibles. Para su agrado, Severus se unió a ella y se situó a su lado, pero dijo nada. Al cabo de un momento, Elizabeth no pudo resistirlo y lo miró. Contenta, observó como Severus se retorcía las manos nervioso. Sonrió y miró hacia delante. -No me enfado.-La voz repentina de Severus la sorprendió, pero siguió caminando, aparentando no inmutarse. Entonces Severus la agarró del brazo y con diestro movimiento la obligó a voltearse hasta quedar frente a él, a unos pocos centímetros. Elizabeth abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero Severus pasó una mano por su cintura hasta que sus cuerpo quedaron pegados. Entonces Elizabeth cerró la boca consciente de que no la importaba lo que hiciese ese hombre con ella. Severus bajó su cara despacio, y ya tenía ella los ojos cerrados, esperando otro beso, cuando el ruido se hizo más grave y, posiblemente, peligroso. Desesperados, alejaron sus bocas una vez más, lanzándose miradas que venían a decir: 'La próxima vez...' -No, en serio,-Empezó Severus frunciendo el ceño en dirección al caos.- ¿qué ha sido eso? Elizabeth, como la primera vez, no tenía idea alguna de lo que era ese ruido, que se volvía más profundo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. -Podemos hacer dos cosas-Explicó Severus con voz grave.-Ir hacia el ruido y averiguar que es o salir corriendo en esa dirección.-Elizabeth siguió la trayectoria de su dedo y casi se le escapa la risa al ver que señalaba el sentido opuesto. Personalmente,-Prosiguió haciendo caso omiso a la chica.- prefiero la segunda, aunque quizá sea proveniente que veamos que está pasando. -Si.-Contestó ya seria y preocupada.- Pero vayamos con cuidado, ¿vale?- Severus asintió en silencio.- A la primera de cambio salimos corriendo, ¿ok? Comenzaron a andar en silencio hacia el origen del ruido, cada vez más convencidos de que deberían de estar en otro sitio. De vez en cuando, se echaban miradas y a los dos se les subía el ánimo, contentos de no estar solos. Ya llevaban unos minutos andando, cuando el ruido se tornó en una especie de rugido y se oyeron algunos ruidos aislados. Aunque querían salir corriendo, sabían que ese ruido estaba originado por un hechizo, y eso les hacía dudar. -¿Ese ruido son como clavos cayendo?-Preguntó extrañado Severus. Elizabeth no asintió, estaba mirando el suelo. -Mira.-Le dijo al hombre. -¿El qué?-Se notaba que estaba nervioso. -El agua, ¿no hay demasiada?-Se explicó preocupada. Al parecer, Severus no encontraba en ese nada peligroso. -Estamos en un desagüe,-Contestó algo irónico.-Es normal que haya agua. Elizabeth se mantuvo unos segundos pensativa, atando cabos, y palideció de golpe. Agarró la manga de Severus con fuerza, mientras intentabas encontrar las palabras adecuadas. -¡Claro que son clavos!-Saltó al fin.- ¡Los Mortífagos han roto la presa!- Elizabeth no se molestó en seguir hablando. Agarrando con la misma fuerza que antes la manga, empujó a Severus por todo el conducto. Tal y como temía, una fuerte explosión provino del sitio en cuestión. Severus ya no quería explicaciones, era consciente de que los Mortífagos habían roto la presa del desagüe con el tiempo suficiente como para irse ellos, pero no tendrían la misma suerte. Entonces comenzó a correr más deprisa, al tiempo que arrastraba con él a Elizabeth. Antes de lo que deseaban, empezaron a oír el sonido del agua fluir por las cañerías. Con una fuerte sacudida, el agua los arrastró hasta una pared, que empezó a inundarse mientras una pequeña cantidad se escapaba por un conducto, impidiéndoles la salida. Elizabeth se estaba ya aterrorizada, cuando el conducto se ensanchó y la succionó hacia la salida (Severus había usado un hechizo), que no consistía en otra cosa que en un chorro y un depósito. Salió a la superficie y buscó a Severus, que había desaparecido tras la caída. Desesperada, buceó po todas partes, sin conseguir nada. Severus había desaparecido. 


	16. Vuelta a la monotonía

CAPÍTULO XVI. VUELTA A LA MONOTONÍA. Aterrada, Elizabeth llegó a la única explicación posible: Severus se estaba ahogando en ese depósito. Todo lo rápido que le fue posible, buceó por todos los rincones de la alcantarilla, pero comenzó a desesperarse cuando pasaron demasiados segundos y Severus no aparecía por ningún lado. -¡Severus!- Exclamó muerta de miedo. Ya no le importaba que pudiese escucharla nadie. ¿Qué sentido tenía? No pudo aguantar más y sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero se resistía a llorar, eso significaría que él estaba... 'No.' Se dijo a sí misma.'Ahora debes centrarte en buscarle, lo encontrarás.' Tras unos instantes de zambullidas constantes ni sus ánimos podían darle ningún tipo de esperanza. Cada inmersión le hacía comprender que ella sola no podría encontrarle sin ayuda, era un sitio muy grande, y estaba tan cansada... Vencida después del minuto de búsqueda, se dejó llevar agotada por la corriente mientras luchaba contra el deseo de llorar que se iba apoderando de ella demasiado deprisa. De pronto logró ver una sombra que se deslizaba hacia un boquete por el que caía el agua a gran velocidad. Como lo vió borroso a causa del lloro, parpadeó un par de veces antes de convencerse de que era al que buscaba. -¡Severus!-Gritando, nadó a toda velocidad hasta el cuerpo. Cuando lo alcanzó intentó no preocuparse por el hecho de que estaba totalmente inmóvil. No podía imaginar que le hubiese pasado algo. Ya estaba ilusionada cuando un corriente más fuerte que las anteriores la impulsaba hacia el boquete. Conciente de que no sería muy 'seguro' bajar por esa especie de cascada, todavía más peligroso sería si Severus caía por ahí, Elizabeth comenzó a nadar con todas sus fuerzas mientras arrastraba con ella a Severus. Pronto comprendió que nadar una sola no era lo mismo que intentar mantener a flote un cuerpo a la vez que tenía que sobresalir su cara del agua. Más que nada por ese horrible vicio que tenemos las personas de respirar. Tras unos segundos de angustia, pues no se creía capaz de lograr llevar a Severus sano y salvo hasta una orilla, empujó el cuerpo al borde de uno de los lados. Con dificultad, pues todavía tenía secuelas de la maldición, se subió ella tras tomar varias veces impulso. Temblando, contempló expectante a Severus, esperando algún tipo de reacción que la permitiese averiguar que hacer a continuación, pero esta reacción no se produjo y Severus se mantuvo inmóvil. Tanto, que Elizabeth volvió a ponerse nerviosa. Acercó su cara a la Severus, donde comprobó con horror que no tenía respiración. Apartó la vista rápidamente y se dispuso a coger su varita, pero no la encontró. Aterrada, se dio cuenta de que debía haber soltado el bolso en la caída o mientras lo buscaba. -Mierda.-Murmuró mirando a los lados, como esperando encontrar la solución. Observó que Severus tenía una brecha en la frente muy profunda y de mal aspecto. Se debió golpear en la cabeza durante la caída y por eso no ha podido nadar a la superficie. Se retorció las manos intentando encontrar algo para ayudarle y estaba empezando a darle un ataque de ansiedad. De pronto, se acordó de las películas muggles, donde siempre que pasaba algo por el estilo, en vez de utilizar la magia (obviamente), hacían uso de una práctica bastante efectiva: el boca a boca. Sin ningún tipo de pudor, tomó aire y posó sus labios en la boca de Severus, donde expiró el aire. Se incorporó un poco y colocó las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho al tiempo que daba los golpes requeridos. Después de repetir este proceso tres veces, su nerviosismo pudo con ella y no pudo evitar exasperarse. -¡Venga, Severus!-Exclamó desesperada.- ¡Tienes que intentarlo!-Imploró hablando cada vez más alto.- ¡Tienes que volver!-Cada vez lo hacía más rápido, no iba a permitir que Severus se fuera después de eso. Sin previo aviso Severus tosió con fuerza y se incorporó intentando respirar. Se llevó una mano al pecho al tiempo que aspiraba con dificultad pero cada vez más firme. Tenía los ojos cerrados y en el rostro una mueca de dolor. Elizabeth, tras comprobar detenidamente que se encontraba todo lo bien que se podía encontrar, se arrastró hacia la pared y se apoyó en el muro, donde se recostó empezó a llorar todo lo que había estado reteniendo. Estaba feliz, lo había conseguido. No recordaba ningún otro momento en el que hubiese pasado más miedo. Después de unos instantes del más auténtico pánico, estaba vivo y se encontraba cerca de ella. Estaba tan abstraída, que no se percató de que Severus se había levantado y se acercaba a ella. Se sentó a su lado mientras que pasaba una mano por el pelo. -Gracias.-Le susurró al oído. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Elizabeth, pero no un estremecimiento como los que infundía Voldemort, no. Estos eran de otra cosa. Lo miró pícara y sonrió maliciosamente. -¿Por qué?-Sonrió al ver que ya se encontraba bien, más que nada porque ya estabas tomándole el pelo. Pero Severus no se lo tomó como una broma y, serio, la miró atentamente. -Si no hubiese sido por ti... Elizabeth no le dejó terminar y no se enteró de lo que hubiese pasado. Sin pensarlo, le plantó un largo beso al que Severus respondió sin rechistar. Elizabeth no se encontraba con ánimos suficientes como para hablar de cosas que ya no podían pasar. Severus le apartó unos mechones de pelo mojado de la cara y la siguió basando dulcemente. La verdad es que Elizabeth estaba un poco extrañada y confundida. Hasta no hacía más de tres horas, había estado más que enfadada con Severus, lo había odiado. Ahora estaban allí los dos, besándose con pasión. Pero lo mejor era que él se había arriesgado por ella viniendo hasta ahí. Había pasado de odiarle a ¿amarle?, antes pasando por supuesto por dudar de él y sentir pánico tras su desaparición. Sintiendo que los pensamientos le impedían disfrutar como es debido del beso, se olvidó de ellos por el momento y pasó su mano por el cuello de Severus. Aunque le dolía la cabeza, los músculos y...todo, no podía dejar de admitir que aquel hombre oscuro, como lo había denominado durante su primer encuentro, besaba mejor que muchos. Por su parte, Severus había seguido el mismo ejemplo que Elizabeth y había decidido olvidarse por el momento de los problemas que implicaban estar así con ella, del peligro que eso podía representar para ella, y se rindió al impulso y a la pasión que ejercían sobre él sus labios. De improvisto, unas voces comenzaron a oírse por el canal. Unas pisadas que venían corriendo por los charcos se oían cada vez más cerca. Las voces se entendieron cuando estaban muy cerca. -Deben haber venido por aquí,-Decía la voz cascada de un hombre.-Esta varita venía del depósito nº 13. -Sí.-Coincidió otra voz de hombre.-los otros dicen que estaba abierto por magia, seguro que están ahí. Elizabeth se sintió un poco frustrada al averiguar que los estúpidos Mortífagos tenían su varita. $Estaba claro que había sido una necia al dejar escapar su varita por la corriente. Ahora sólo podría luchar Severus. Elizabeth lo miró preocupada, estaba demasiado débil como para enfrentarse a dos Mortífagos con experiencia, pues parecían mayores. -Apártate a una esquina.-Le ordenó Severus señalando al margen del túnel. Elizabeth, sin fuerzas suficientes como para andar gastarla en quejarse, se apartó deprisa. Se agachó en la esquina y asomó por el borde la cabeza, donde no se perdió ningún movimiento de Severus, quien se había preparado para luchar. -¡Te imaginas que la capturamos y se la entregamos al Señor Oscuro...!- Decía la segunda voz.- ¡Nos convertiríamos en sus manos derechas o ago así! ¿Verdad? -Si porque...-El por qué no se pudo saber. El hombre se había detenido a pocos metros de Severus, percatándose de su presencia, y abría la boca estúpidamente. -¿Tú?-Preguntó tontamente el otro.-Creímos que te habías marchado. Ya veo que te sigue gustando matar por tu Señor. Nosotros hicimos apuestas para ver si podrías volver a hacerlo o te habías...oxidado. Elizabeth sintió como su sangre hervía. Esos monstruos no tenían ningún derecho para hablar así de Severus. En esos momentos deseó tener su varita. -Me alegra mucho que no tengáis nada más interesantes que hacer tú y tus amiguitos,-Contestó indiferente y con más desprecio del que debería haber utilizado. Elizabeth comprendió después que ese tono de voz era el habitual que utilizaba para hablar con los Mortífagos, pues estos no se mostraron humillados.-pero deberías ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para que tu cerebro procese una simple verdad: el Señor Oscuro, como todo el mundo, tiene tan sólo dos manos derechas. Aunque no parecían haber reparado en aquel pequeño detalle, los Mortífagos se mostraron indignados. -Supongo que crees que tú puedes llegar a serlo, ¿verdad?-La voz del primer sonaba triunfal.- ¿después de todos los años que has renegado de él? ¿Crees que eres mejor que nosotros? -Si.-Contestó simplemente Severus. Elizabeth pensó que aquella no era la mejor manera de mandarles a otro sitio. Los Mortífagos se movieron nerviosos. -¿Se puede saber por qué el sabiondo se lo cree?-Preguntó con una larga sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto una dentadura sucia y llena de caries. -Porque tengo algo que le interesa.-La sonrisa del segundo Mortífago se borró el escuchar esas palabras y al primero lo dejó con una cara de estúpido que no podía con ella. Por su parte, Elizabeth respiraba con dificultad. ¿Qué pensaba hacer Severus? -¿El qué?-Preguntó el de la voz cascada. -No es asunto tuyo. En ese momento el otro Mortífago pronunció una maldición y una luz plateada salió disparada de su varita. En el instante del choque, Severus materializó un escudo de color amarillo en el que rebotó el hechizo, mandándolo de vuelta al Mortífago. Su compañero, más rápido que su cómplice, lanzó un remolino verde oscuro que no rebotó enteramente en el escudo y que dio en el brazo a Severus. Este, sin preocuparse por el hechizo, que había quemado su manga y había vuelto la carne de un extraño tono gris, le lanzó a su vez una bocanada de aire que lo elevó por el aire y lo mandó por detrás de Severus y más allá de donde se encontraba Elizabeth. Sin inquietarse más por el Mortífago del suelo, Severus salió a perseguir al otro esclavo que, al ver cómo su compañero era lanzado por los aires, huyó en dirección opuesta. Un poco cabreada porque Severus se hubiese olvidado un poco de ella, salió de su escondite y corrió hacia el Mortífago. Sin miramientos, rebuscó en sus ropas buscando algo. -Esto es mío.-Murmuró cogiendo su varita. Antes de irse, se agachó para coger también la varita del Mortífago, para enseñarle lo que se siente sin ella. Acto seguido corrió hacia los gritos que provenían de otra parte de alcantarilla. A los pocos segundos de correr hacia los gritos, Elizabeth entró en una sala redonda donde se limpiaba el agua, es decir, donde había una depuradora. Aterrada, vió como los dos hombres se lanzaban hechizos el uno al otro y se acercaban peligrosamente a la máquina. Severus estaba de frente suya, pero no parecía haber reparado en ella, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado esquivando los hechizos del Mortífago. Elizabeth se fue acercando sigilosamente al Mortífago con la intención de aturdirle por la espalda para huir de una vez, pero un rayo rojo salió de la varita de este y dio de pleno en el cuerpo de Severus. El hombre se elevó por los aires y la maldición lo lanzó hacia la depuradora. Sin poder evitarlo, Elizabeth pegó un grito cuando Severus cayó cerca de la máquina con peligro de resultar herido. El Mortífago la miró unos segundos con aire confundido y después levantó la varita, pero Elizabeth ya estaba preparada: -¡Tríoglee! De su varita salieron tres luces de distintos colores, azul, roja y amarilla, que se enrollaron en ellas mismas y salieron disparadas hacia el desconcertado Mortífago. Las luces envolvieron su cuerpo como si fuesen cuerdas y lo hicieron caer con un ruido seco al suelo. Elizabeth contempló unos instantes su obra, pero salió a toda prisa hacia Severus cuando lo oyó intentar subir a tierra firme. -¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó mientras le tendía una mano. -¿Tú que crees?- Lo ayudó a levantarse y se acercó a él todo lo que pudo. -Espero que sí.- Le susurró al oído para después besarle con todo ardor que pudo. Severus rodeó la cintura de la chica con una mano mientras que la otra empezó a juguetear con su pelo. Elizabeth rodeó con las manos su cuello y no dejó de besarle. Severus estaba entusiasmado, por fin lo estaba consiguiendo. De repente y durante poco más de dos segundos, una misteriosa brisa recorrió toda la sala y continuó expandiéndose por el resto del túnel. Severus y Elizabeth se separaron extrañados. -¿Por qué siempre nos tienen que interrumpir?- Preguntó enfadado Severus. Elizabeth se rió por el comentario, pero miraba preocupada el corredor, algo había cambiado en el ambiente, ya no estaba tan... ¿cargado? -Severus,- Dijo con voz cortada por la emoción.- creo que se ha roto el hechizo de Voldemort. Tal vez nos podamos desaparecer ahora.-Severus no dijo nada, pero asintió mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido al Mortífago que se debatía en el suelo intentando deshacerse de las ataduras. -No esperemos más,- Dijo mirándola.- pero antes tendremos que hacer algo con este, ¿no crees?- Preguntó mientras le daba un puntapié en la pierna. Elizabeth, quien ya había pensado en ese pequeño detalle, se acercó al Mortífago y le echó el conjuro 'Obliviate'. Acto seguido, el Mortífago miraba confuso la estancia y levantaba de manera bastante estúpida las cejas. -Listo,- Comentó sonriendo y guardándose la varita.- Ya podemos irnos. Se miraron unos instantes antes de desaparecerse, lo cierto es que los dos estaban deseando volver a Hogwarts. Se aparecieron el las lindes del bosque y empezaron a caminar hacia las puertas del castillo lentamente, estaban agotados. Pasaron por el lago y Elizabeth contempló todo el tiempo que pudo como el sol salía ya, debían de ser las 8:00 o así. No les sorprendió nada no ver por los pasillos a ningún alumno, ya que todavía era muy pronto, pero aún así fueron con cuidado de no toparse con el conserje o con la profesora Umbridge. Se dirigieron directamente al despacho del director con la clara idea de que iban a estar hablando hasta muy entrada la mañana. Elizabeth se quedó un poco sorprendida cuando, al doblar la esquina para ir al despacho, se encontraron cara a cara con el mismísimo director, pero Severus se mostró desinteresado. Ya había dejado de intentar descubrir cómo Albus Dumbledore sabía todo lo que pasaba dentro del colegio. Les invitó a subir a su despacho y Elizabeth pudo comprobar que estaba un poco nervioso. Estuvieron durante más de tres horas hablando del tema y de porqué quería Voldemort las varas antiguas. Al fin llegaron a la conclusión de que las quería para tener más fuerza a la hora del ataque. Dumbledore les explicó algo como que Voldemort sabía apoderarse de la magia de los objetos antiguos y así conseguir ser cada vez más fuerte, o eso entendió Elizabeth, ya que se encontraba peor por momentos. A la cuarta de hora de escuchar como cavilaban sobre el asunto los dos hombres, Severus reparó en su estado y le pidió a Dumbledore que la dejase ir a descansar. El director, después de disculparse por no haber pensado en ella, la mandó a sus habitaciones. Sin que se le pasara por la cabeza el rechistar, Elizabet salió del despacho y cuando ya estaba en el pasillo... -¡Elizabeth!- Se volvió un poco sorprendida y se encontró cara a cara con Severus, quien parecía haber corrido hasta ahí para hablar con ella. Se paró a su lado y se frotó nervioso las manos.- Esto... yo ahora... Albus me a manda do a... este... una misión. Ya sabes, tendré que reunirme con el Señor Oscuro después de lo de esta noche. Elizabeth pensó un momento en el caso de que ella fuese la encargada de espiar al Señor Oscuro y se estremeció ligeramente. Eso conllevaría a tener que aguantar sus castigos. Por unos instantes, estuvo tentada de retener a Severus para impedir que fuese, después comprendió que era una tontería. Él, como todos, ya había elegido. -Te dejaré marchar, pero no voy a permitir que cuando vuelvas hagas como que nada ha pasado, ¿ok?-Depositó en su boca una serie de besos, a los que Severus respondió, y, después de mirarse, se alejaron cada un por su lado. 


	17. Reunión con el diablo

Gracias a todas las personas que me han enviado reviews, os lo agradezco de verdad  
  
Capítulo XVII. Reunión con el diablo.  
  
Severus se alejó del bullicio que formaban los niños. En otras circunstancias, habría ido hacia el foco de tanto griterío y les habría multado con puntos a cada uno de los alborotadores. Excepto a, claro está, sus alumnos de Slytherin. Ahora, sin embargo, poco le importaba lo que pudiesen estar haciendo los malditos niños, ¡como si se estaban matando unos a otros!, mejor. Quiero decir, lo mismo daba.  
  
Después de esa noche, después de aquellos besos... Porque no había sido un solo beso de casualidad, no. Elizabeth le había permitido los besos, había sido correspondido. Tras esa 'maravillosa' noche, sólo había tenido la pega de haber estado a punto de morir, no se creía capaz de volver a regañar a los alumnos. Bueno, tal vez dramatizaba mucho... Si, lo más seguro es que fuera algo más blando durante las... ¿dos primeras horas? Después volvería a ser el mismo de antes, sólo que con Elizabeth al lado.  
  
Aún no se lo podía creer. La había visto salir hecha una furia del castillo cuando lo vió con Camila y creía que no volvería a hablarle. Y entonces va el Señor Tenebroso, quien no debe ser nombrado, y decide atacar a Elizabeth en pleno día de Año Nuevo. Sinceramente, a Severus le dieron ganas de aplaudir la inteligencia de su Señor, pero hubiese sido un poco patético aplaudir en medio de todos aquellos Mortífagos. Hubiesen creído que se había tomado algo. Y así era. Al ver partir a Elizabeth a brazos del estúpido de Remus, había sentido un vacío en el estómago.  
  
Ahora la sensación era algo distinta. Antes era de angustia y reproche por haberla dejado escapar, pero ahora sentía un hormigueo en el estómago que, suponía, debía ser el nerviosismo por los besos de Elizabeth, por el ¿amor? No lo había considerado demasiado tiempo, pues siempre se sentía mal e impotente, pero ahora que la tenía, podía pensar libremente. Pensó, sonriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras, que lo daría todo por Elizabeth. Era conciente de que no era demasiado, pero no podía dar que su vida.  
  
Una vez repasado la lista emocional, pensó caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, había que dejar paso a lo materialista. Había que reconocerlo, Elizabeth era una de las mujeres más guapas que había visto nunca. Cuando la besó, el primer beso, ese aquel beso en el hoyo, había sentido de todo, pero sobretodo su cuerpo, que respiraba alterado y sus latidos que eran un perfecto compás. Su forma de besar, de acariciar, de agarrar, todo era perfecto y, ya que estamos, excitable y sexual.  
  
Severus cerró los ojos por un instante y la vió a ella. Obviamente, hacía semanas que se había aprendido su cuerpo de memoria, observando sus formas al verla parar por su lado o al observarla mientras comía. Él se moría de ganas por estar con ella, por hablar con ella de todo esto y descubrir un poco más de ella, pero lo que más ansiaba después de que ella le respondiera, era estar con ella a solas de verdad, no con un puñado de Mortífagos intentando darles caza. Quería explorar su cuerpo y hacerla disfrutar.  
  
Después estaba el caso de que Elizabeth no era ninguna cabeza hueca, sabía en todo el momento lo que hacía y porqué lo hacía. Había demostrado con creces que no era ninguna niña que sólo servía para canguro. Había demostrado que sabía vérselas con Mortífagos y con el Señor Tenebroso, aunque eso no le hacía tanta gracia. No le agradaba la idea de que Elizabeth hubiese sido una víctima principal, dado que eso implicaba que a partir de ahora debería andar con mucho cuidado, y Severus no quería que a Elizabeth le ocurriese nada malo. Aunque no tenía ninguna prueba de que pudiese salir mal parada en duelos equilibrados, ya que, aún con los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus, había impedido que Severus fuese asesinado y había derrotado al Mortífago con aquél hechizo tan poco común.  
  
Lo cierto es que Severus se preguntaba de dónde había aprendido ese hechizo ya que, hasta donde recordaba, era un hechizo oscuro que traspasaba la línea de las maldiciones. Hablando de poderes mágicos, Severus tenía la sensación de que Elizabeth era algo oscura. No parecía quedarse utilizando hechizos de magia blanca en un duelo contra la oscuridad, si no que no dudaba en utilizar maldiciones poco dañinas, pero muy efectivas, contra Mortífagos. Lo contrario a Dumbledore, que siempre se defendía con hechizos blancos. Severus pensó que la táctica de Elizabeth era más efectiva, ya que Dumbledore acaba un tanto mal parado (siempre moría alguna de las personas que lo acompañaban). Esto lo hizo a su pesar, ya que apoyaba y respetaba a Dumbledore en todo, le debía mucho.  
  
Severus se paró en seco al reparar hasta donde había llegado. Hacía tiempo que había sobrepasado los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero iba tan inverso en sus pensamientos que no había reparado en ello. Se amonestó rudamente, no debía estar tan abstraído, ya que iba a entrar en territorio enemigo y tenía que llevar la cabeza sobre los hombros.  
  
Se concentró en la marca de su brazo. Tenía que llegar hasta su Señor y la única forma de hacerlo era a través de la marca. Severus odió la marca desde el primer momento que se la pusieron, no le gustaba estar controlado en cada momento. Ahora sentía hacia el sello oscuro algo más que odio, sentía rencor, lo aborrecía. Actualmente también había otra cosa: la debía mucho. No por él, si no por el servicio que estaba haciendo por el mundo, aunque el mundo no lo quería ver de esa forma. Sin él no se habrían averiguado algunos de los planes de Voldemort y, por consiguiente, este habría conseguido su objetivo hacía tiempo: controlar el mundo. La sangre comenzó a moverse con más lentitud, la marca comenzó a arder ligeramente y Severus abrió los ojos. Ya sabía donde estaba su Señor.  
  
Se apareció en medio de un claro. Se le erizaron los pelos cuando un viento fantasmal le traspasó la capa. Se oían a lo lejos el ulular de búhos. Estaban en una zona al este de Asia, donde en ese momento reinaban la noche y los animales noctámbulos. La luna llena alumbraba con luz trémula una figura alta vestida con una capa más negra que el cielo, donde las estrellas se habían escondido. Ahí, delante de él y dado la vuelta, se encontraba Lord Voldemort, el más terrible de los magos tenebrosos que hayan pisado la tierra.  
  
-Mi señor, Severus Snape, su más fiel servidor, se presenta.-Recitó Severus arrodillándose con los dientes apretados pero con más miedo que nadie en ese momento.  
  
Siempre creía que no volvería a tener tanto miedo como en su última reunión con el Lord, pero siempre que volvía comprendía cuán equivocado estaba. Nadie comprendía el terror que se pasaba ahí plantado, esperando la respuesta del Lord... o su castigo. Desgraciadamente, escasas eran las veces en las que algún Mortífago afortunado salía ileso de su Señor. Severus siempre que estaba arrodillado delante del Oscuro sentía su mayor temor recorriendo cada milímetro de su cuerpo. El temor a ser descubierto, a que el Señor Oscuro averiguase su verdadera identidad y lo matara, no sin antes ser torturado hasta la locura. Y es que, para un Mortífago, era un honor estar entre sus favoritos, pero también una desgracia porque, si alguna vez fallabas, el castigo que te esperaba era mayor a cualquier otro. Severus temblaba bajo la presión. Porque él no le había fallado, le había traicionado.  
  
Ese era el poder de Tom Riddle, quien con su penetrante mirada, conseguía que los más fuertes de los magos revelasen todos sus secretos y pecados. Con todas sus fuerzas, Severus se concentró en algo bueno, como le había aconsejado Dumbledore y tantas veces le había funcionado. Enseguida se apareció en su mente Elizabeth y otro nuevo temor se sumó a su debilidad: el temor a que, si no volvía, si lo mataba, no la volvería a ver. Temblando, comprendió que había cometido un error. Antes no tenía nada que perder, si se arriesgaba y perdía no pasaba nada, ahora tenía qué perder. Lo perdería todo.  
  
Medio muerto de miedo, optó por el plan B: pensar en tarta de calabaza. Enseguida se disipó el terror y se levantó dando las gracias eternamente a Dumbledore, quien le había sugerido este dulce como última opción, ya que siempre funcionaba.  
  
-¿Quién te ha permitido levantarte?- La voz de Voldemort lo atravesó y una sacudida lo obligó a postrarse de nuevo.  
  
-Perdone, mi Amo. Yo...- Tartamudeó débilmente.  
  
-Crucius.- Un dolor insoportable recorrió su cuerpo.  
  
Severus se retorció por el insufrible sufrimiento. Cayó de cabeza al suelo y sufría terribles sacudidas. Nadie podría describir exactamente cómo se sentía cuando el Señor Oscuro levantaba su varita hacia ti, porque nunca ponía el mismo odio, empeño y eficacia en todas. La mayoría de los que habían recibido una maldición de su parte estaban muertos, y eso lo sabía muy bien Severus, quien se debatía en el suelo en un vano esfuerzo de librarse del tormento. Todo el mundo sabía, o debía de saber, que el Lord era el mayor experto en esta maldición que, como ahora mismo a Severus, llegaba al límite de no saber dónde estás, cuánto tiempo lleva gritando e incluso se olvidan del dolor. El cuerpo, que había aguantado calambres, sacudidas y agudos pinchazos, se tendía sobre el suelo firme, extenuado, inamovible.  
  
Voldemort apartó la varita y fue entonces cuando Severus deseó con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer de aquel claro maldito, del mundo. Pero era conciente de que Voldemort no iba a permitir bajo ningún concepto que escapase, incluso que respirase por un momento.  
  
-Severus Snape,- Pronunció su nombre con profundo rencor. Severus se preguntó por qué estaba enfadado. Hasta donde él llegaba, no había hecho ningún movimiento para que su Señor creyese que le había fallado o traicionado.- Te dije, y no te atrevas por un instante a negarlo, que la próxima vez que me fallaras, lo pagarías caro.  
  
-Yo... no... Sé...- Severus no podía ni articular correctamente.  
  
-He dicho- La voz cortante del Lord traspasó su tímpano y tuvo que llevarse las manos al oído al sentir que la cabeza se le partía.-...que no lo niegues.- Se situó a dos pasos de él. Te je que no me fallaras, te perdoné tu infidelidad, te protegí y ¿cómo me lo pagas?- Severus levantó unos milímetros la vista. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando vió aquellos ojos rojos.- Te ordeno que atrapes a Wingrove, te digo que es de vital importancia y ¿qué haces? Te ausentas de la batalla cuando más falta haces.  
  
Severus, intentando pasar desapercibido, suspiró débilmente. Lord Voldemort no había descubierto su traición. Eso haría de lo que vendría menos doloroso.  
  
-Yo... juro que no volverá a pasar y...  
  
Con un rápido movimiento, Voldemort lanzó una maldición que expulsó a Severus a cinco metros de su posición por el aire. Severus cayó pesadamente sobre una roca y se dio un golpe en la cabeza. Un agudo dolor atravesó su brazo izquierdo y sintió que el hueso del antebrazo se rompía, al igual que uno de los tobillos. Estaba muy confuso. Lo veía todo borroso y con puntos rojos que se movían sin parar. Al cabo de unos segundos, comprobó que el golpe de la cabeza había ido a mayores, ya que un reguero de líquido se deslizó por su frente hasta que su boca pudo saborear el amargo sabor de la sangre.  
  
Otro golpe de varita impulsó a Severus hacia el lado puesto al que se encontraba y su espalda dio de llena en un fuerte árbol. Por unos segundos, Severus se quedó sin respiración. Por unos angustiosos segundos, creyó que el Oscuro lo preparaba para morir. Cayó al suelo y se sujetó con los brazos para no parar de bruces, pero estos no le sostenieron.  
  
-¿Ves lo que te pasa por desobedecer mis órdenes?  
  
Severus sintió que su mano iba hacia el bolsillo donde guardaba la varita, pero la apartó, quería comprobar si  
  
Voldemort iba a matarle, aunque sabía que no podría hacer nada en su estado, lo había pillado desprevenido.  
  
-Mi Señor,- Logró decir con bastante esfuerzo y respirando agitadamente.- le prometo que no se volverá a repetir.  
  
No iba a ser tan tonto como para andar dando explicaciones estúpidas. Sabía cómo era su Lord y era conciente de que este aborrecía las excusas. Por menos había visto matar.  
  
-¿Crees que me vale tu palabra? La próxima vez... de mi varita depende que exista esa próxima vez y, créeme, me estoy planteando seriamente el hecho de dejarla actuar por su cuenta.- Severus se mantuvo en silencio, esperando la sentencia. Él no iba a ser el primero en convencer al Lord de algo que ya había decidido. Sólo era cuestión de esperar. Por supuesto, él no podía hacer nada.- El caso es que, muy a mi pesar, me eres útil, necesario. Eres de los únicos que sabe lo que quiere y que no miente, que sabe sus expectativas y lo acata sin contradicciones.- Severus se preguntó si el Lord sabría algo de la traición.- Me es algo favorable que traigas noticias del viejo Dumbledore. Considero que, si le pusieras más entusiasmo, conseguirías llegar a estar dentro de mi más cerrado círculo, pero debes obedecerme.- Al decir estas palabras un constante dolor traspasó a Severus obligándole a retorcerse con la mirada fija en su Señor.-Por esta vez te dejaré marchar sin más castigo del recibido, pero la próxima vez, ya que la habrá,... te mataré.- Severus se estremeció.- Y tú sabes mejor que ninguno de estos estúpidos que Lord Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro, siempre cumple lo que dice. Marcharás al colegio y vigilarás muy, pero que muy de cerca de Wingrove y, en cuanto salga del maldito Hogwarts, me lo dirás. Supongo que has estado atendiendo, ¿verdad?  
  
En ese mismo momento, el dolor desapareció del cuerpo de Severus y no pudo hacer otra cosa que mantenerse tumbado en el suelo. Los calambres de las maldiciones acrecentaban y las sacudidas comenzaban a desesperarle. Oyó darse la vuelta al Oscuro, y levantó lentamente la vista.  
  
-Te irás lo antes posible. Yo me iré para concluir otros asuntos. Quiero que cumplas esta orden como la que más, ¿entiendes? Nos volveremos a ver pronto... Te avisaré.  
  
Un agudo quemazón invadió la marca de Severus en el momento de estas palabras. Severus no tuvo mucho tiempo para quejarse ya que Voldemort volvió a hablar, y esta vez más amenazador que nunca.  
  
-No me gustaría enterarme de que tus aspiraciones y creencias, así como tu lealtad, no están ligadas a mi ser de manera directa o... lo lamentarás tú y aquellos que te han ayudado a cambiar de opinión. Lo que has visto hoy, y estoy seguro de que eres conciente de que eres conciente, no es nada comparado para lo que puedo hacer. Sé encontrar los temores más profundos de una persona y, no te quepa ninguna duda, los encontraré. Ya has agotado tus oportunidades, no quieras quedarte sin aire.  
  
Tras estas últimas palabras, Lord Voldemort desapareció entre una llamarada de fuego que alumbró la aterrada cara de Severus, quien, después de varios minutos de parálisis, se incorporó todavía escuchando las horribles amenazas de el Señor Oscuro. 'Lo lamentarás tú y aquellos que te han ayudado a cambiar de opinión.' No había otro motivo, Voldemort sabía que le había traicionad. Si no, ¿para qué le iba a amenazar? Sabía que contaba los secretos de la Orden Tenebrosa a la del Fénix, sabía que admiraba a Dumbledore como persona y como mago, sabía... Seguro que sabía algo de Elizabeth. Si no, ¿por qué había insistido tanto en el tema? No había otra opción.  
  
Si sabía lo que sentía por Elizabeth, ella también estaba en peligro. Y más que si él, maldito de él, no hubiese empeorado las cosas enamorándose de ella. Antes el Señor Oscuro la buscaba para el arma el día de la batalla, posiblemente se hubiese olvidado de ella por el momento, pero al menos no la hubiese colocado en la primera fila de la lista de víctimas. Si alguien sabía que Severus y ella sentían algo... sería el fin para los dos. Pero Severus no temblaba por él en esos momentos. No temblaba de dolor ni angustia, si no por su misión. El Oscuro le había encomendado la tarea de vigilar a Elizabeth. Severus no se sentía capaz de estar cerca de Elizabeth tras esta terrible misión. Ella podría llegar a pensar que estaba con ella por una misión, por una simple misión.  
  
Severus sacudió la cabeza desesperado, intentando despejarse las ideas, pero al instante deseó no haberlo hecho ya que la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y se mareó. Tras unos minutos de descanso, aunque Severus hubiese preferido que fuesen horas, se levantó con cuidado. Gran error, ya que el tobillo roto se torció de una forma horrible y lo hizo caer de lado sobre la dura tierra. Se sujetó con el brazo, pero recordó que lo tenía roto en el segundo en que se debió quebrar aún más.  
  
Unas lágrimas de dolor e impotencia resbalaron por su cara. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación semejante, pero intuía que no sería la última. La cabeza le daba unas vueltas vertiginosas y el dolor de los huesos rotos se hizo más que insoportable. Sin poder evitarlo, cayó desmayado con un único pensamiento: 'es increíble que halla aguantado hasta ahora.'  
  
A las más de cinco horas, un frágil rayo de sol lo despertó. Sintiéndose morir en cuanto se movió un poco, se torció para el lado del brazo sano. Tras respirar unos minutos para pensar con claridad, se concentró en las inmediaciones a los terrenos de Hogwarts, con aquellos árboles familiares, el ruido,...  
  
La noche siguiente, Hagrid, el guardabosque de Hogwarts y su extraño profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, encontró al desaparecido Severus Snape, por quien el director del colegio y cierta profesora estaban más que nerviosos. Con cuidado de no dañarle los huesos, Hagrid lo llevó en brazos por el valle del Gran Lago y el colegio, con cuidado de que la Sra Umbridge no lo viese llegar, hasta la enfermería, donde la enfermera y estos dos profesores cuidaron de él lo mejor que pudieron. 


	18. Dudas

Capítulo XVIII. DUDAS  
  
La Sra Pomfrey Iba de un lado ocupándose de vendas, mejunjes y demás. Tenía que ocuparse, además del profesor de pociones del colegio, de unos cuantos alumnos despistados que, como siempre, se lastimaban por tonterías, como duelos, juegos de escobas, etc. Había un chico que llamaba más la atención, un Ravenclaw que parecía haber salido de un jardín de Lazos del Diablo, ya que tenía por todo el cuerpo pústulas moradas.  
  
Elizabeth observaba todo esto en silencio mientras leía un libro en uno de los sillones cercanos a la cama de Severus. Un poco angustiada, miró el rostro dormido de Snape y suspiró. No sabía si el hombre lo hacía aposta, pero siempre que ella venía a visitarle estaba dormido.  
  
Hacia ya tres días desde que Hagrid, el profesor de C. C. M. lo encontrara desmayado en un camino cercano a Hogwarts. Elizabeth había discutido con el director sobre las misiones de Snape, pero durante el primer día el director parecía estar en otro sitio. Elizabeth paró de amonestarle sobre que el estado de Severus podría repetirse si seguía espiando al Señor Oscuro cuando observó que Dumbledore estaba verdaderamente apenado y arrepentido por haberle enviado a la cueva del Diablo. Los dos se quedaron toda aquella tarde en la enfermería en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, hasta que la Sra Pomfrey les anunció que El profesor Snape estaba fuera de peligro. Si, estaba grave y necesitaba descansar, pero en cinco días o así podría salir y dar clases de nuevo.  
  
Elizabeth estaba eufórica y hubiese entrado a verle en ese mismo instante si Dumbledore no se hubiese adelantado. Volvió por la noche, pero el director seguía con él. Elizabeth sospechó que lo estaba 'interrogando', así que decidió entrar también para enterarse, al fin y al cabo, ella también tenía derecho a enterarse. Entró en la enfermería y lo vio, pero no tuvo tiempo nada más que para preguntarle como estaba, a lo que Severus respondió con un gruñido, porque la Sra Pomfrey les pidió que lo dejaran descansar.  
  
Al siguiente día había tenido que dar clases, muy a su pesar. Como notaban todos los chicos que pasaban por las clases, Elizabeth estaba abstraída. Aunque no se lo iba a ir contando a la gente por ahí, no se creía capaz de soportar alguna cosa más como esta. Primero le había fallado Hoz y ahora Severus le daba un susto de muerte estando a un paso de la muerte.  
  
Cuando volvió por la tarde para verle por fin, la Sra Pomfrey le pidió que lo dejase solo, que necesitaba descansar. Así, más apenada y decepcionada que otra cosa, tuvo que aguantar durante la cena las palabras tranquilizadoras de la profesora McGonagall diciéndole con voz suave que probablemente el Sr Snape no querría que lo viesen en el estado en el que se encontraba, ya que siempre había sido muy orgulloso.  
  
-Sí, será eso.- Contestó Elizabeth sin decirle que ella no quería ver al profesor Snape por asuntos de cordialidad, sino para hablar de... otros asuntos. Como por ejemplo qué pensaba de lo suyo.  
  
Elizabeth consiguió entrar a la enfermería la tarde siguiente, pero se llevó una gran desilusión cuando lo encontró dormido tras una poción. No le habría importado si al día siguiente no se le hubiese escapado a la profesora McGonagall que Dumbledore había ido a verle tan sólo 15 minutos después. Aunque se cayó su estado frente a ella, la decepción y la preocupación fueron sustituyéndose poco a poco durante la noche por enfado y furia.  
  
-"¿Por qué no quería hablar con ella?- Pensaba durante las horas de estudio que imponía desde esa semana en sus clases.- ¿Ha cambiado de idea? ¿No significó nada para él aquella noche?  
  
Estos pensamientos y otros igual de positivos rondaban su mente cada vez que tenía un segundo para pensar a solas. La cosa se calentó aún más la última vez que fue y la Sra Pomfrey le dijo casi sin atenderla que estaba dormido. Obviamente, y dado que había apartado los ojos cuando la miró, Elizabeth creyó que era mentira y se fue hecha una furia de la enfermería con el claro propósito de no pensar más en él. Al día siguiente, es decir, hoy, se había visto camino de la enfermería sin saber qué hacer. Así que, sin pedirle permiso siquiera a la enfermera, se había instalado en uno de los sillones a la espera de que abriera un ojo.  
  
Pasaron las horas y cuando se quiso dar cuenta eran ya las diez de la noche. Agotada, se levantó del sillón y se fue sin mirar atrás.  
  
-"Total... ¿para qué?- Pensó de camino a las cocinas.- Seguirá dormido o actuando para la bella durmiente.  
  
Entró a las cocinas del colegio y vio un gran número de elfos domésticos yendo de un lado para otro recogiendo platos usados de la cena y demás. Esto fue lo último que vio ya que, nada más verla esperar en la puerta, prácticamente todos los elfos se abalanzaron a ella y empezaron a entregarle cosas.  
  
-¿Qué le podemos ofrecer, profesora?- Le preguntó uno con aspecto humilde mientras hacía una reverencia que bien podría haber ganado un diez.  
  
-Bueno,- Dijo un tanto azorada con tanto servicio.- No he podido ir a cenar y me preguntaba si podríais darme alguna cosilla. ¿Os importaría?  
  
Siempre había escuchado a los profesores hablar de que la mejor comida era la que pedían a media noche, así que decidió mientras iba por los pasillos probarlo. Se quedó impresionada al ver que los elfos se ponían en acción y que en diez segundos la mostraban montañas de manjares. Cuando recuperó el aire cogió un plato que contenía pastel de carne, zumo de calabaza, una botella de cocacola y unas cuantas piezas de fruta. Antes de poder decidir dónde ponerlas, los elfos ya estaban metiendo en una bolsa mágica el alimento. También vio que metían más cantidad de la que había pedido.  
  
-Muchas gracias, yo...- Les agradeció mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.  
  
-Es nuestro deber, profesora. ¡Qué disfrute!- Le contestaron todos los elfos prácticamente al unísono.  
  
Antes de irse, un elfo le entregó una botella granate que contenía chocolate caliente. Le saludó y le dio las gracias cuando se dio cuenta de que era Dobby, el elfo que era tan amigo de Harry Potter. Pasó por alto las miradas furiosas de los demás elfos cuando Dobby le preguntó qué tal estaba.  
  
-Harry Potter le dijo a Dobby que a la profesora Wingrove la habían atacado, profesora. Dobby quería saber si estaba bien.- Elizabeth iba a responder, cuando los demás elfos reprendieron a Dobby y se fueron totalmente indignados de su compañero. Después, claro está, de despedir a Elizabeth con mucha formalidad.  
  
-Bien, bien. Podría estar peor.- Contestó sonriendo.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Dobby?  
  
-Todas la que quiera la profesora Wingrove.- Contestó el elfo inclinándose hasta tocar con la nariz el suelo.  
  
-Me pregunta quién era tu amo.- Observó la reacción de Dobby.- Era Malfoy, Dobby, ¿no?- Peguntó preocupada.  
  
-Si, profesora Wingrove.- Contestó muy despacio, eligiendo las palabras con cuidado.- Pero el pobre Dobby no sabe nada. Dobby no puede hablar.  
  
Elizabeth lo miró detenidamente y decidió no molestarle, al fin y al cabo, no era más que un pobre elfo, como él había dicho, que había tenido que aguantar al Sr Malfoy y compañía. Sabiendo que lo peor era presionarle, ya que había podido escapar de su amo asumiendo un gran peligro, lo trato de la manera que merecía, con respeto.  
  
-No te preocupes, Dobby. Tú no tienes la culpa.-Le tranquilizó.  
  
Salió al pasillo y empezó a caminar con la cabeza gacha. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.  
  
-Profesora Wingrove.- Elizabeth se dio la vuelta y vio al elfo. Iba a hablar, pero Dobby se adelantó.- Dobby tiene que darle un consejo a la profesora.- Se acercó y murmuró casi inaudible.- La profesora no debe acercarse al Sr Snape, Dobby sabe que es malo. Siempre piensa y hace cosas malas el profesor. Él no quiere nada bueno. Dobby lo sabe.  
  
El mundo de Elizabeth se derrumbó. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? NO era posible. El director Dumbledore siempre le había asegurado que era de fiar, que se había arrepentido. El mismo Snape se lo había demostrado con creces durante aquella noche. Dobby estaba equivocado. Sí, eso era.  
  
-Dobby, ¿qué estás dicen? El profesor Snape está de nuestro lado, él...- Empezó Elizabeth con voz entrecortada.  
  
-Dobby nunca miente, profesora Wingrove. Él ha visto cosas. Cosas malas del profesor Snape.- Le dijo con miedo en los ojos. Elizabeth sabía perfectamente que después de aquello se castigaría, pero tenía que estar equivocado.  
  
-Eso debió ser antes de que...- Le justificó sin saber el por qué.  
  
Elizabeth se sintió aún peor cuando el elfo se limitó a mirarla. No contestó nada, se quedó ahí parado, como diciendo lo que Elizabeth se temía pero que no quería escuchar. Un instante después el espacio que ocupaba Dobby se vio ocupado por la nada. Elizabeth no vio como el elfo chasqueaba los dedos, pues estaba muy ocupada en sus ojos, y desaparecía con la misma expresión en los ojos.  
  
-¿Dobby?  
  
A la mañana siguiente no sabía a qué hora se había dormido, cómo, etc. Había estado toda la noche dándole vueltas a las palabras del elfo. Se había intentado convencer de que todo lo que le había dicho Dobby de Snape lo había dicho confundido. Si Snape había hecho algo malo debió ser hace mucho tiempo, antes de traicionarles. Dumbledore debía tener razones para confiar en él, algo bueno e importante debía haber hecho para la Orden o algo parecido. Todas estas 'excusas' le valieron para el principio de la noche, pero poco a poco fueron sustituyéndose por las dudas y la desconfianza. ¿Y si Snape no estuviese más que actuando? ¿Y si los estaba traicionando? ¿Y si era el culpable de que la mayoría de los planes de la Orden fracasasen? ¿Y si estaba fingiendo? ¿La había salvado verdaderamente o sólo quería llevarse el mérito él solo para ganar más confianza con Voldemort? Todos estos pensamientos le impidieron dormir, lo cierto es que el chocolate caliente de Dobby la ayudó con el insomnio, o cada vez que cerraba los ojos tenía horribles pesadillas. Sobre Hoz, sobre la noche de la tortura, etc.  
  
Con todo, tenía un aspecto más que horrible cuando se levantó a las siete de la mañana. Después de una ducha de agua fría y maquillarse como arma contra las ojeras, se dirigió hacia el gran Comedor para aparentar que comía algo. Mientras que caminaba y se cruzaba con caras conocidas pensaba en Snape, para variar. Había tomado la determinación de no ir a verle ese día a la enfermería. Total, no iba a verle despierto ni había forma de sacarle demasiada información a Dumbledore sobre su estado, exceptuando que volvería a las clases en dos o tres días.  
  
Cuando entró en el Comedor se encontró con Ron, quien la saludó sonriente mientras seguía a Harry a su clase. Elizabeth podría haber visto la cara de pocos amigos que le dirigía Hermione Granger si hubiese estado atenta, pero en ese momento miraba paralizada hacia la mesa de profesores. Al lado del director estaba el mismísimo Severus de pie, hablando como sino hubiese pasado nada en esos días. Se quedó unos segundos parada hasta que su cuerpo reaccionó y, sin darse apenas cuenta, se dirigía con paso firme hacia ellos. Observó imperturbable cómo Snape torcía la cabeza y la veía. Ella le iba a sonreír cuando el hombre dio media vuelta y, sin darle tiempo a Elizabeth para decir algo, salió del Gran Comedor por una puerta lateral.  
  
Elizabeth se quedó p'araliozada y miró al sitio que antes ocupaba con furia.  
  
-"¿Qué se había creído el hombre? No era más que un imbécil e idiota. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle esto?  
  
Pese a lo que hubiese querido, se empezó a encontrar muchísimo más que mal a medida que pasaba el desayuno y no veía más que caras sonrientes. Al final se decidió a preguntar a Dumbledore:  
  
-¿Qué hacía el profesor Snape aquí?- Preguntó con una voz demasiado falsa para su opinión.- ¿No tendría que estar aún un par de días en la enfermería?  
  
-Si, bueno. El profesor Snape insistió en que ya estaba recuperado y no hubo manera de convencerle.- Dijo sin dale importancia.- A medida que pase el tiempo verás que es un poco orgulloso.  
  
-Ya, y seguro que estaba cansado de dormir, ¿no?- Replicó sarcásticamente Elizabeth.  
  
Luego, después de escuchar atentamente sus propias palabras, se enrojeció. No le apetecía que el director sospechase algo. Pasaron los siguientes diez minutos sin hablar. Elizabeth sospechaba que el director quería que continuase con lo que le estaba contando, pero Elizabeth estaba un poco avergonzada. Cuando sonó el timbre de la primera clase del día y se levantaron todos los profesores, Elizabeth se quedó rezagada y se acercó a Dumbledore.  
  
-Dumbledore,- Dijo en voz baja para que el profesor Flitwick no los escuchase.- Podría hablar con usted. En privado.- Añadió al ver como se acercaban algunos profesores curiosos.- Es importante.  
  
-¿Tiene clase a primera hora?- Preguntó el director mientras caminaban juntos hacia la entrada.  
  
-Si.- Contestó indiferente Elizabeth.  
  
No hizo caso a la sorpresa de Dumbledore, así que el hombre no comentó nada al respecto. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos desiertos, pues habían empezado las clases. Elizabeth, que recordaba bien el camino hacia el despacho del director, caminaba con la cabeza gacha pensando bien qué debía decirle.  
  
-Me tocaba con Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, así que no creo que formen mucho alboroto.- Comentó más que nada para romper el incómodo silencio.  
  
Cuando llegaron al despacho se sentó en uno de los sillones, pero acto seguido se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala. En cuanto Dumbledore se sentó en el sillón del escritorio y le preguntó qué le pasaba, se lanzó al ataque.  
  
-Profesor, ¿me puede decir cuánta confianza deposita en Snape?- Preguntó nerviosa.- Quiero decir, ¿qué pruebas tiene de su fidelidad?  
  
-¿A dónde quiere ir a parar?- Preguntó molesto Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Cómo sabe que no juega a dos bandos? ¿No ha pensado que puede estar espiándonos a notros en vez de a ellos? ¿Qué puede estar... actuando?- Por fin había dicho lo que más temía.  
  
Un silencio incómodo inundó todo el despacho del director. Los cuadros de antiguos directores, que hasta entonces habían cuchicheado entre ellos distintas opiniones produciendo zumbidos molestos, mantenían un silencio sepulcral y gélido que llegaba hasta los huesos. Albus Dumbledore miraba atentamente a Elizabeth y ésta, ganando algo de confianza, lo miraba con seguridad y testarudez. Se había planteado no salir de ahí sin respuestas. Por fin el director pareció reaccionar. Se incorporó con gesto arrogante sobre el sillón y la miró intensamente. No parecía muy furioso.  
  
-Srta Wingrove,-Empezó con tono firme aunque sus ojos delataban que estaba nervioso.- todas las dudas que me está planteando hoy aquí no son nuevas para mis oídos. Muchas personas temen lo mismo que usted y creen que el Sr Snape es un traidor y que nos dará el golpe por la espalda en el peor momento. Estas misas dudas han cruzado mi mente infinidad de veces, pero más que con cualquiera, incluso con usted mismo.- Elizabeth no se sintió molesta en absoluto, es más, espera con ansiedad el resto de la respuesta.- Yo, como hombre sabio que me consideran, he barajado todas las opciones. Las dudas y las sospechas han ocupado en mí un lugar mucho más grande que el suyo, se lo aseguro. Siempre dudo de las personas, incluso de mí mismo, pero no por eso margino a la gente y la empujo hacia la única vía disponible para él.- Elizabeth miró unos instantes al director, sin entender del todo.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué le hace confiar tanto en Snape como para contarle prácticamente todo?- Preguntó una vez más.  
  
-El profesor Snape ha demostrado en más de una ocasión sus preferencias, como lo demostró aquella noche con usted.- Elizabeth bajó la mirada.- Puede, siempre es una opción, que estuviese actuando, escalando escaños entre nosotros para averiguar más cosas, pero me gusta pensar que es un buen hombre. Lo que usted piense es su elección.  
  
Elizabeth salió del despacho con la vista puesta en el suelo. Lo que le había dicho el director tenía sentido, pero no le había solucionado nada. Lo único que había conseguido es que sus sospechas quedaran en fundamento: Dumbledore no tenía ninguna prueba exacta de la fidelidad de Snape. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la sacudió. Tal y como le había dicho Dumbledore, tenía que elegir ya. Elegir creer, elegir temer.  
  
Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que se golpeó con alguien y casi cae al suelo por la rapidez de éste. Se volvió para mirar al 'tolebús' y se quedó sin habla cuando vio a Snape. El hombre parecía igual de azorado y se retorcía las manos con algo de disimulo. Sus ojos se paseaban de ahí a allá pero sin mirarla nunca a los suyos.  
  
-¿A dónde ibas tan rápido?- Preguntó Elizabeth algo más borde de lo que hubiese querido.- Quero decir, ¿qué tal estás?- Preguntó con voz entrecortada.  
  
-Estoy bien. Voy al despacho de Dumbledore. Ya sabes, trabajo.- Snape ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos. Elizabeth se quedó mirándole con aspecto severo, pero Snape caminó por su lado y aceleró hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Elizabeth se dio la vuelta furiosa. Le agarró del brazo y le obligó a darse la vuelta con fuerza.  
  
-Severus, tenemos que hablar, ¿lo recuerdas?- No se podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. En un segundo estaba pensando mal del hombre, pero cuando lo tenía delante no podía evitar que la mente se le quedase en blanco. Sólo pensaba en que no le iba a hacer nada. Dobby, Voldemort, Malfoy, todos estaban equivocados, Severus era una buena persona. Tenía que serlo.  
  
-No creo que lo haga.- Contestó con voz fría Snape. Se desprendió del brazo paralizado de Elizabeth y se dio la vuelta.  
  
-¿Por qué?- Preguntó débilmente Elizabeth.  
  
Severus continuó su camino sin darse la vuelta. Iba a dar la vuelta a la esquina, cuando la voz de Elizabeth le hizo detenerse. Elizabeth estaba temblando.  
  
-¿Es por Voldemort? Es por él, ¿verdad? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te hizo? Todavía no sé qué te pasó en la reunión.- Dijo apretando los puños.- Nadie me lo ha contado. Tú ni siquiera me miras a loas ojos. ¿Por qué? Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo. Sea lo que sea que te hicieron fue por mi culpa, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que estoy bien después de eso?- Observó atentamente a Severus, pero éste se limitó a mirarla desde lejos. Después se marchó dejando a Elizabeth más confusa de lo que estaba antes.  
  
Gracias a todos por sus Rewiers, te elevan la moral al máximo, de verdad.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo, pues tendréis que estar  
preparados para el siguiente.  
  
¿Qué opináis de Snape? Yo, personalmente, lo mataría con mis propias manos  
si me hiciese algo más o menos parecido. ¿A quién se le ocurre?  
  
En cuanto a Dobby, podría aprender a tener la boca cerrada, ¿no creen?  
  
Lo que creo que opina todo el mudo es: ¡Pobre Elizabeth!  
  
Pero no se preocupen, ella se las arreglará bien.  
  
¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! 


	19. Explicaciones, por favor

Capítulo XIX Por favor, ¡explicaciones!  
  
Elizabeth no daba crédito a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No quería ni pensar en que entre Severus y ella hubiesen acabado así las cosas. Lo tenía decidido. A Severus se le iban a acabar las tonterías de no acercarse a ella, no hablar con ella, no besarla,... No tenía ningún sentido, y, si lo tenía, lo peor era no saberlo.  
  
Ya había pasado toda una semana, ¡una entera! Habían sido, según recordaba, los siete días más largos e insufribles de toda su vida. Siempre había creído que eso de vivir en un castillo y estar internado en él debía ser insoportable, se le hacía difícil la idea de aceptar que los alumnos pudiesen soportarlo, ya que no podías esconderte de nadie. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! ¡Qué error tan grande juzgar Hogwarts!  
  
Había intentado hablar con Severus un par de veces más (bueno, vale, más de trece), pero el hombre parecía conocerse cada centímetro del castillo y la esquivaba en todas ellas. Lo peor eran las comidas, pues sólo le había visto en tres de ellas y de pasada, pues ya estaba terminando de comer cuando él venía o viceversa.  
  
Al tercer día se armó de valor y le preguntó al director algunas cosas al director sobre los actos del profesor intentando no parecer sospechosa.  
  
'-El profesor Snape está muy ocupado con su trabajo, así como con mis indicaciones extras.'- Replicó Dumbledore después de un cuarto de hora de preguntas incesantes.- 'Es normal que esté un poco estresado. Además, si quiere intimidad no es un motivo para dudar de él, ¿o sí?'  
  
Ante estas palabras, Elizabeth no pudo hacer más que bajar la cabeza y callar durante el resto de la comida. El director Dumbledore seguía pensando que ella creía que Severus era una espía, pero estaba equivocado. ¿Cómo decirle a Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, es decir, su jefe, que lo que quería era tener a Severus cerca de ella y conseguir que le aclarara las cosas? Obviamente, le resultó imposible, por lo que no volvió a meter al director en el asunto.  
  
Después estaba el hecho de las dudas. Las palabras de Dobby y el simple hecho de ser un ex- Mortífago, que lo hacía en el centro de miras de todas las dudas. En un principio se decidió por pasar olímpicamente de estas, ya que lo único que conseguía comiéndose la cabeza era una incertidumbre insoportable.  
  
Pasaron los días y se sorprendió la tarde del domingo pensando en, según había acordado, tonterías. Tal y como había previsto desde que lo conoció, no se podía quitar a Severus de la cabeza, pero nunca creyó que fuese por temas amorosos y dudas de ese tipo. Hace unos meses hubiera dicho sin vacilar que Severus era un Mortífago, lo que no le hubiese causado ningún tipo de pudor. Ahora no podía vivir con la idea de que fuese un Tenebroso. Sólo de pensarlo se le revolvían las tripas.  
  
Estaba en su mundo cuando un dolor le molestó en el brazo derecho. Soltó una exclamación un tanto malsonante y se volvió hacia la lechuza que la había picado. Era un ave preciosa con alas rojizas que reconoció enseguida. Era Tass, la lechuza que le regaló a Clare hace algún tiempo cuando estaba en el orfanato.  
  
Cogió la carta que tenía Tass y se puso a la lechuza en las piernas para acariciarla. Ésta se acomodó en un instante y la dejó leer el mensaje tranquilamente. El mensaje exponía lo siguiente.  
  
Querida Elizabeth:  
  
¿Cómo está mi bruja preferida? No sé como estarás, pero yo estoy que  
exploto de alegría. Tengo que contarte mil cosas, todas ellas  
magníficas, no te preocupes. También nos queda una aclaración  
pendiente, ¿te acuerdas? De la noche de fin de año.  
  
Quedamos en Witch's a las cinco, ¿ok? A lo mejor llego un poco tarde,  
porque en la imprenta tenemos un pequeño lío pero llegaré a los pocos  
minutos. No es una propuesta, sino una orden.  
  
Besos: Clare  
  
P.D. Espero que vengas preparada para soltar información, no me  
gustaría utilizar la fuerza, ¿Deacuerdo, brujilla?  
  
Muchísimo más animada que momentos atrás, Elizabeth salió de los terrenos de Hogwarts con la ropa más abrigada que tenía, pues Febrero había comenzado bien frío, y desaparecía dirección Witch's, una café en el centro de Londres donde servían los mejores helados del mundo. Sonrió al suponer que Clare sabía de su estado de ánimo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Severus salió de su despacho con la mandíbula apretada. Hoy había sido su primera clase con Potter y había sido, ya lo sabía desde el primer momento, totalmente horrible. Resultaba extraño que un miembro de la Orden del Fénix odiara a Harry Potter, pero su él siempre había sido una excepción.  
  
No sólo lo odiaba por lo estúpido que había sido James Potter, su padre. Bueno, sí que lo había sido en los primeros años de colegio, pero los últimos años Potter le había demostrado que era aún más arrogante y creído que su padre. Siempre daba la impresión de ser el chico que acababa mal en las películas, pero no había ocasión en la cual no saliese como un héroe. Esto no había sido culpa del chico, sí, lo admitía, sino un error de Dumbledore al darle a creer que él era la única solución del mundo.  
  
¡El único recurso! Severus apretó los puños. Le parecía imposible que un chico malcriado pudiese ser poderoso. Él nunca había pensado que Potter fuese peligroso hacia el Señor Oscuro, ni siquiera que hubiese llegado nunca a nada con Voldemort, pero al parecer nadie podía ver que el niño que vivió sólo habías tenido suerte.  
  
Sí, suerte al haber tenido como madre a Evans, ya que le había servido de escudo y último medio para sobrevivir. Severus siempre admiró a la mujer de Potter al sacrificarse por el joven, como todo el mundo. Lo peor que le ocurría a esa insoportable criatura, Harry Potter, era ser hijo de James y haber adoptado muchas costumbres de Black, como por ejemplo esa ansia de salvar a la gente.  
  
Resignado, decidió olvidarse de aquella hora con el muchacho y decidió pasar por la sala de profesores. Se dijo que era para tomar algo, pero era conciente de que no era más que un pretexto, un tonto pretexto. A medio camino se admitió que iba para ver si podía coincidir con Elizabeth.  
  
¡Elizabeth! Qué mal lo había pasado esa semana. No le había costado nunca no hablar con nadie desde hacía tiempo, mucho tiempo. No sabía cómo, pero aquella chica había robado cada una de sus neuronas y no podía mirar a ningún sitio que no le recordase a ella. Desde hacía cuatro días se había rendido y, creyéndose incapaz de aguantar por mucho más tiempo, había decidido no bajar a comer al Gran Comedor y mandaba a loas elfos para que le trajeran su comida.  
  
No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a conseguir darle esquinazo por más tiempo. ¡Y aún quedaban 5 meses! Imposible, simplemente era imposible. No podía quitar de en medio el recuerdo del sabor de sus labios ni sus conversaciones tan disparatadas y adictivas.  
  
Dirigió una fría mirada a un elfo doméstico del colegio que se había quedado mirándolo desde una esquina. Acto seguida el elfo salió corriendo, después de pedirle disculpas, claro está. Un poco molesto se puso de nuevo en marcha sin percatarse, tonto de él, de que el elfo espía era Dobby.  
  
Llegó al aula de profesores y se decepcionó mucho cuando no vió ni la sombra de Elizabeth, nada que dijese que había estado hasta hace poco ahí. En su cara se debió notar algo sospechoso, pues Flitwick se acercó a él cautelosamente.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien, Snape?- Le preguntó con una voz chillona.  
  
-Si.- Respondió cortante y distraído mientras miraba confuso la habitación.  
  
Lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era ver a Elizabeth, pero sabía muy bien que era imposible. ¿Con qué cara se presentaba en su habitación para decirle buenas tardes?  
  
-¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien, Severus?- Aquella había sido McGonagall, quien se empeñó en llamarle por su nombre desde hace mucho y era la única que se atrevía a pesar de las protestas de Snape.  
  
-Muy ocupado.- Respondió en un tono gélido. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero una idea se cruzó por su cabeza.- Profesora McGonagall,- Iba a preguntar.  
  
-Llámame Minerva, Severus. Hace ya 14 años que nos tuteamos, por favor.- Le cortó tensa la profesora.  
  
Severus sacudió un poco la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Su sueño era que se ganara la confianza de las personas, que había perdido en el mismo instante que se hizo la maldita marca, pero estaba decidido a conseguirla a un alto precio, pues no se creía merecedor de credibilidad. No le parecían suficientes los trabajos que había hecho en la Orden, por eso no quería que la gente lo tratara... ¿Cómo sería la palabra exacta? ¿Bien? Claro que, después de conocer a Elizabeth, cualquiera podía replantearse las cosas de otro modo.  
  
-Minerva...- Repitió un poco avergonzado.- Necesito ayuda con el trabajo. Las pociones y los informes me están llevando más de lo que tenía pensado y...- Se apresuró a decir antes de que McGonagall ofreciera ayuda.- podría pedir ayuda a alguien, quiero decir a alguien de la Orden.- Dijo cuando hubo comprobado que los demás profesores habían vuelto a su tarea.  
  
-Claro.- Respondió McGonagall.- Tengo que terminar unos exámenes, pero iré a ayudarte dentro de una hora más o menos.- Severus puso una mueca fingida. Ya sabía su reacción.  
  
-Creía que tú no eras muy buena con las pociones, quiero decir, que no creo que puedas ayudarme con las pociones que tengo que preparar.- McGonagall le dio la razón.- Yo había pensado en Wingrove. Dumbledore me mencionó que sabía algo.- Por fin lo había dicho. Ahora no tenía más que esperar a que McGonagall llamase a Elizabeth y...  
  
-Elizabeth se ha marchado.- Le comunicó Minerva a Severus. Éste sintió que su gran plan se escurría entre sus manos e iba a acabar al suelo haciéndose añicos.- Se ha ido a no sé que bar con una amiga suya.  
  
-Oh.- No pudo decir más.  
  
-Pero creo que dijo que volvería antes de la noche.- Se volvió para preguntar a Sprout.- Sí, vendrá sobre las ocho, o al menos eso es lo que había pensado. Ya sabes que a su edad se olvidan del tiempo siempre.- Severus le hubiese tirado algo en la cabeza de haberlo tenido.- Ve haciendo los informes y alguna poción y ella se encargará del resto, ya me ocuparé yo de eso. No creo que esté fuera muco tiempo.- Snape no hacía demasiado caso, ya que se imaginaba a Elizabeth olvidándose de la hora con, por ejemplo, Remus Lupin, otro estúpido.  
  
Se despidió un poco grosero de los profesores y abandonó la sala de profesores con deseos de matar a alguien. No podía soportar la idea de que Elizabeth hubiese ido con el licántropo. Los celos le recorrían el cuerpo. Lo peor era que se lo había buscado él solito, no podía replicar nada.  
  
Se chocó con algo que lo hizo detenerse y se encontró con Goyle. Hizo ademán de regañarle, la verdad es que quería descargar su frustración contra alguien, pero se quedó mudo de la impresión cuando el chico se hizo a un lado y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo tras un débil 'disculpa'.  
  
¿Disculpa? ¿Qué le pasaba a Goyle? Ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que se había arrollado con un profesor, su jefe de Casa. ¿Estaría gravemente enfermo? Su contrariedad aumentó aún más cuando recordó que entre Lesbos y él quizá existiera amistad y por eso estaba confundido, tal y como había pretendido Elizabeth.  
  
Se olvidó del encuentro rápidamente cuando se vió pensando en Elizabeth de nuevo. ¿Es que no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Se encerró en las mazmorras dando un fuerte portazo para empezar con las pociones, aunque estaba poco convencido de poder acordarse de siquiera la poción revitalizante.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ron se estremeció cuando escuchó un fuerte portazo proveniente del final del pasillo. Sonrió al suponer que Snape se encontraría furioso después de la clase con Harry, tal y como había dicho su amigo. Seguramente se sentía tan amargado como siempre. O al menos así se sentiría él si tuviese que vivir como vivía la cosa esa. Tuvo que reprimirse su risa y salir del pasillo de las mazmorras corriendo, ya que no le agradaba la perspectiva de enfrentarse y aguantar el castigo del profesor después de ver su genio.  
  
Caminó cabizbajo hacia la puerta del castillo para salir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos, tal vez iría a la cabaña de Hagrid, seguro que él le animaría contándole cualquier tontería. En estos casos siempre recurría a Harry, pero hoy no había quien hablara con el chico. No se lo reprochaba lo más mínimo. Es más, le admiraba un poco. Si él tuviese que soportar a Snape una hora a solas estaría, muchísimo peor.  
  
Así, abrió el gran portón y una gran ráfaga de viento helado cortó su rostro dejándolo unos segundos sin respiración. Se dio cuenta de pronto de que no tenía ninguna ropa de abrigo, todavía llevaba el uniforme, pues sólo tenía limpios dos pantalones. Uno no le gustaba nada, estaba en la maleta únicamente por su madre, y otro del que ya Crookshanks se había hecho cargo con sus dientes.  
  
Dispuesto a aguantar el frío, más que nada por que no creía que pudiese encontrarse peor, se internó como pudo en los jardines de Hogwarts. Caminó con la cabeza gacha durante unos minutos pensando en el mayor de sus problemas, Hermione.  
  
¿Por qué tenían que estar todo el día discutiendo? ¿Por qué? Él consideraba a la chica como la mejor del mundo. Guapa, inteligente, divertida cuando quería, guapa,... ¿Eso ya lo ha dicho? Bueno, es que era muy guapa. Cuando estaba con ella se sentía distinto, tenso, casi alerta. No podía soportar saber que Victor, aquél imbécil jugador de Quidditch de poca monta, la había dado multitud de besos y él soñaba con tan sólo uno.  
  
Aquella tarde Harry se había ido un poco antes de tiempo a las clases de Occlumencia y ellos dos se habían quedado juntos. Hermione trataba de que Ron estudiara y se aprendiese los usos de algún tipo de hongos, todavía no sabía cuáles, pero Ron no podía apartar los ojos de Hermione y, ¡qué estúpido era!, no podía dejar de reírse de ella cada vez que se ponía nerviosa.  
  
Como otras veces, la chica se había terminado molestándose y le había replicado, pero Ron, ya completamente tonto, la había contestado en voz alta, por lo que Hermione se había puesto a gritar. Ron, a su vez, la gritó a ella y, como si de un concurso se tratase, se habían ido cada uno a una habitación cerrando de un portazo.  
  
Ron se avergonzaba de lo que había hecho, pero no había ido a disculparse. Se había quedado con el gato unos minutos y, desesperado, se coló por el agujero de la Sala Común en cuanto apareció Harry y este no le prestó mucha atención, pues le dolía la cabeza.  
  
Después de que Harry le preguntara si de verdad podía dejarlo solo, Ron se preguntaba si tenía pinta de niño de cinco años, ya que sus dos amigos se empeñaban en ayudarle, le contestó secamente y se fue.  
  
Ahora se arrepentía, pues empezaba a notar un frío infernal y no tuvo más remedio que volver al colegio. No entró directamente en la Sala Común, sino que estuvo una hora deambulando por ahí. Iba a entrar por el agujero cuando éste se abrió y de él salió Hermione. Se armó de valor y respiró bien hondo. Se acercó a ella y la tocó el hombro.  
  
-Hermione, este... yo quería pedirte... Por lo de antes... Ya sabes.- Hermione lo miró enfadada, pero se le ablandó la mirada y decidió no someterle a tortura con un típico: Me querías pedir... ¿Qué? Es que no he escuchado.  
  
-Deacuerdo. Le abrazó con fuerza y lo miró preocupada.- ¡Estás helado! Ahora mismo vamos a preparar algo. Seguro que coges una gripe y...- Ron sonrió pensando que si Hermione le ayudaba no estaba tan mal estar enfermo.  
  
Gracias a los lectores por los Rewiers, realmente me han gustado.  
  
En cuanto a uno que pedía más historia de Ron, hay tiene. En el próximo capítulo, bueno, tal vez en siguiente, contaré alguna cosa, lo más seguro  
todo un capítulo, entre él y su 'queridísima' Hermione. Espero que les  
guste.  
  
'No me acuerdo' si pasa algo entre Snape y Elizabeth en el siguiente  
capítulo... ¡lo tendrán que averiguar!  
  
¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! 


	20. Cuando te oigo decir sí

Capítulo XX. Cuando te oigo decir sí Elizabeth se encontraba sentada en una mesa doble del bar más de moda del momento. Situado en la calle Mayor de Londres se mantenía en la cima de las citas el bar-restaurante Witch's. Hacía ya un par de años que ella y sus amigas, casi todas muggles, habían encontrado ese discreto bar a altas horas de la noche, pero el ambiente había cambiado un poco. Los asientos se distribuían desde mesas para dos a tableros en los que se juntaban grupos de decenas. En ese momento esperaba a su amiga Clare en una mesa situada cerca de la ventana, así podía ver si Clare llegaba. Elizabeth, para no aburrirse durante el retraso de su amiga, construía artefactos extraños y difíciles con los palillos. Justo cuando había conseguido montar un aparato que rara vez lograba, una chica alta y morena se acercó a ella y la dio un golpe en la espalda. Claro está, el aparato saltó por los aires y cayó al suelo hecho pedazos. -Hola, Clare. ¡Qué oportuna eres!- Dijo Elizabeth molesta. -Siempre para cumplir, ya lo sabes.- Replicó sonriendo. Elizabeth se rió del comentario de su compañera mientras se fijaba en ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba. Aunque se había escrito con ella durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts, sólo la había visto unos días cuando estuvo en cama por culpa del matalobos y aquel extraño fin de año. Clare y ella se conocían desde los 16 años más o menos, cuando vino a Londres. Se habían hecho amigas después de que las presentase un amigo en común, Spike. Muy pronto comprendieron que tenían prácticamente todos sus gustos en común. Lo único importante que siempre parecía intentar separarlas era que Clare no era bruja. Su amiga no había cambiado mucho en su aspecto, excepto un mechón rojo que se había puesto, según dijo, hacía dos semanas. Llevabas puestos unos pantalones negros y una camisa marrón ajustada debajo de una chaqueta de cuero roja. Y, siguiendo su tradición, aquel domingo llevaba unos pendientes que llamaba mucho la atención, pues estaban hechos con marfil. La miraba con un brillo alegre que picó la curiosidad de Elizabeth. -Pues esto es obra de Spike.- Comentaba después de haber pedido las bebidas.- Me fui a cortar el pelo y salí con esto en la cabeza. ¡Todavía no sé cómo pude dejarme!- Exclamó abriendo los ojos. -No te queda mal, en serio.- Afirmó Elizabeth.- Pero me tienes que decir por qué estás tan contenta, ¿recuerdas? -¡Oh! ¿Se nota mucho?- Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco dando la respuesta.- ¡Pues no sé cómo!- Replicó Clare bufando.- No te puedes imaginar los líos que estamos teniendo en la imprenta. Hemos tenido que pararla porque ha llegado un notición y hemos tenido que cambiarlo todo. Vamos, un caos. -Ya, me lo imagino.- Dijo Elizabeth un poco distraída. Le resultaba raro hablar de máquinas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella había vivido en el mundo muggle y sabía su funcionamiento.- Seguro que fue horrible. -Te he dicho que no te lo imagines.- Replicó dramática Clare.-Para ser una profesora no escuchas a la gente, ¿eh? Muy bonito.- Elizabeth la dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.- Por cierto.- Dijo Clare mirándola seria.- No sé si te interesará, pero creo que a lo mejor es importante. -¿Qué pasa?- Clare se acercó a ella después de mirar a los lados. -La noticia, esa maldita, es sobre un topo.- Dijo confidencialmente. -¿Un topo?- Preguntó sin entender.- ¿Dónde? -En el Ministerio.- Contestó Clare todavía más bajo.- Había rumores, por eso mandamos a uno de nuestros espías, ya sabes, para que estuviera de incógnito. Hoy por la mañana se ha confirmado.- Elizabeth escuchó atentamente.- Aunque no lo habían dicho, al Ministerio le han desaparecido determinados archivos, sobre defensa, que luego reaparecían intactos. Los últimos archivos eran sobre la distribución de armas en el ejército. Reaparecieron hoy. Elizabeth estuvo unos momentos pensativa. Voldemort busca armas para robarlas y atacar el mundo mágico. Alguien robaba archivos para, de seguro, apoderarse de armas de todo tipo, pero muggles. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creía. No sabía por qué motivo, pero Voldemort estaba tramando algo que involucraba a los muggles y, aunque se negaran a ello, a los magos. ¿Qué querían? ¿Desconcertar a los muggles? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que los magos se ocuparan de ellos y después atacar más duro? Se podía plantear otra posibilidad: que Voldemort se hiciera con armas de explosión o pistolas. Todo el mundo sabía que en un duelo varita-pistola, la pistola no tenía nada que hacer. ¿Pero qué pasaría si atacaban a lo grande con explosivos? Aunque muchos magos se burlaran de estas armas, lo cierto es que eran muy peligrosas. Lord Voldemort demostraría no ser nada tonto si detonaba dinamita en el Ministerio. Nadie lo detectaría si no es por verla, y para eso estaba la magia. Sería muy buena jugada. Demasiado buena. -¿Eran muy importantes?- Preguntó intentando que su voz sonara normal. Lo único que consiguió fue un temblor. -El hombre dice que demasiado. No habían dicho nada a las comunicaciones porque creían que lo tenían controlado, pero les han vuelto a robar. El hombre dice que lo dirán a las noticias en unos días, pero nosotros tenemos la exclusiva.- Dijo Clare sin tapar su orgullo.- Pero yo he creído que podría estar relacionado con tu mundo, ¿qué crees? -Es difícil. Podría tener mucho que ver y podría no relacionarse en absoluto.- Contestó Elizabeth con determinación. -Lo más extraño es que no abrieron la compuerta, no dejaron huellas, no entró nadie en aquel sector desconocido, ni siquiera entró nadie, y todos los que fueron aquellos días al Ministerio que no trabajasen se les ha investigado. A los empleados se les puso a prueba desde el primer día, pero nada. Folio en blanco.- Siguió argumentando Clare. -Eso ya lo deja más claro, pero no puedo asegurar nada.- Elizabeth bebió antes de continuar.- Aún así, esto no me gusta nada. Aunque no tuviese nada que ver con lo mágico, no es bueno para los magos que el mundo muggle entre en guerra en estos momentos, así que no será difícil convencer a la Orden para que investiguen. -¿Lo harás?- Preguntó Clare con admiración. -Y si no consigo que muevan el culo me ocuparé yo, no te preocupes.- Exclamó Elizabeth riendo. -Estupendo, estupendo.-Dijo Clare.-La verdad es que me preocupaba, pero ya estoy segura.-Dijo mirándola contenta.- Por cierto,- Dijo mirando al techo.- no me has preguntado nada sobre mí. -¿Serás capaz?- Exclamó Elizabeth sonriendo.- Te lo he preguntado, pero estabas muy ocupada hablándome sobre tu trabajo, ¿recuerdas? -Vale, vale.- Oye, chica, ¡qué genio tenemos hoy! ¿No?- Replicó Clare.- Después me contarás qué te pasa a ti.- Elizabeth lo prometió.- Bueno, el caso es que me dejaste el otro día preocupada, ¡y con razón!, cuando te fuiste de la fiesta como una loca. ¿A quién se le ocurre?- Elizabeth se hizo cargo de la acusación.- Mira que dejar a Remus sólo, ¡sólo se te ocurre a ti! Fue muy descortés de tu parte, ¿sabes?- Elizabeth esquivó su mirada, pues estaba avergonzada. -Bueno, deja ese tema, ¿vale?- Se defendió Elizabeth.- Lo hice y ya está, ¿deacuerdo? No lo puedo cambiar. -Oh, yo no quiero que lo cambies, no te preocupes.- Dijo Clare ruborizándose.- Sé que lo hiciste por un hombre misterioso, así que sui has decidido a ese chico yo no te lo voy a impedir. -¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que he elegido a...? bueno, déjalo. Aunque, oye, ¿qué tiene que ver Remus con todo esto? Se supone que estamos hablando de ti, así que será mejor que desviemos el tema, ¿ok?-Preguntó Elizabeth un poco confusa. -No, si yo estaba hablando de mí.- Dijo aún más roja. -¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó tontamente. Lo cierto es que se hacía una idea de a dónde quería llegar Clare. -Bueno, después de que tú te fueras, estuve hablando con Remus para animarle y... bueno, el caso es que estuvimos toda la noche juntos. Yo le dije que era muggle y a qué me dedicaba y cosas por el estilo. ¡Y a él no le importó! Aunque parezca mentira, acabamos hablando de cosas sin sentido y riéndonos como locos, aunque creo que ahí intervino un poco el alcohol.- Elizabeth se estaba partiendo de risa, Clare no sabía donde meterse.- Le dí mi teléfono y me dejó en casa. Pasaron los días y me desanimé un poco, pues no me llamaba. A la semana dejé las ilusiones y me centré en otras cosas, como por ejemplo en cómo introducir veneno en tu bebida sin que te dieras cuenta.- Elizabeth se sorprendió, pues creía que su amiga defendía el pacifismo, pero no le dijo nada porque seguía riendo.- Si, bueno, yo creía que él había vuelto de alguna manera contigo, y me enfadé bastante. Pero se me olvidó completamente, no te preocupes no hay nada en tu bebida, cuando me llamó por la tarde. El muy tonto no había podido llamarme porque no sabía cómo funcionaba un teléfono y no lo había conseguido hasta que, después de tres días de intentos fallidos junto a un tal Sr Weasly, habían conseguido crear un enchufe.- Elizabeth intentó decir algo como 'hombres', pero no quería interrumpir el fantástico relato de su amiga.- Así que quedamos esa noche, y otras más, y... bueno, el caso es que estamos saliendo juntos, ¿sabes? Obviamente, Elizabeth estuvo interrogando a Clare sobre Remus a fondo. Descubrió que aquel hombre podía ser muy romántico, pues uno de los días la llevó a Venecia y allí encantó una barca que los llevó por una atracción mágica de ahí, que consistía en un tour por un río encantado, y allí hicieron cosas que, lo siento, Elizabeth no está autorizada a decir por un juramento que le hizo prometer Clare cuando pararon de reírse y cotillear sobre el cuerpo de Remus. Si os sentís mejor, esas cosas sólo la saben Clare y Remus, obviamente, Elizabeth y Sirius, por ser sus amigos predilectos, y Dumbledore, pues, no se sabe muy bien cómo, se terminaba enterando de todo. -Magnífico, esto sí que no lo esperaba.- Dijo Elizabeth al rato de la risa.- Me alegro mucho por los dos, de veras. -Gracias. La verdad es que sabía que no te gustaba Remus, al menos ahora, pero siempre es bueno asegurarse.- Elizabeth bebió, pero se atragantó cuando Clare siguió hablando.- Por cierto, ¿qué me cuentas de tu hombre misterioso? -Yo, bueno, es que yo...- 'Mierda, otra vez Severus'.- Yo no sé si...- Dijo limpiándose la chaqueta. -¿Si?- Preguntó Clare animándola. -No creo que pueda decirlo. Ni siquiera a ti, Clare. Es... complicado. Sí, eso. Complicado.- Contestó avergonzada. -¿Es peligroso?- Preguntó Clare sabiendo que siempre que Elizabeth no contaba algo era porque tenía problemas. -No. Bueno, no demasiado.- Suspiró sabiendo que, al menos en eso, debía decirla la verdad.- Sí, un poco. Bueno, sí. -¿No estarás mejor si me lo cuentas?- Imploró Clare.- Tal vez es un problemilla de nada, Elizabeth. Te conozco. Sueles hacer montañas de un grano de arena. Seguro que no es grave. -Esta vez sí, Clare. Yo, la reina de los problemas, he ido a meterme en una jaula de lobos donde todos muerden. Clare la miró preocupada durante unos segundos, pero comprendió que Elizabeth tenía la razón. Tenía que confiar en ella y ya está. Elizabeth había salido bien de muchos problemas, en apariencia, imposibles. Si tenía confianza en ella esa vez no sería diferente.  
*-*-*-*-* Elizabeth caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin ningún contratiempo. Una amplia sonrisa recorría su rostro de parte a parte. Estaba muy contenta. Hacía tiempo que no tenía una conversación decente con Clare y, definitivamente, ya era hora de necesitarla. Después de dos horas en las que habían hablado sobre Remus, las últimas películas, Remus, los libros leídos hasta el momento, Remus, los hombres que había por el bar, Remus, la magia, Remus y la magia (como veis de temas variados), Elizabeth había tenido que decir de nuevo adiós a su amiga. Elizabeth aún no se creía que Remus y Clare hubiesen acabado juntos, pero la resultaba genial. Remus le caía muy bien y le apenaba mucho haberle utilizado en Fin de Año, pero ahora resultaba que el hombre no había quedado del todo mal. Además, se llevaba a su mejor amiga, así que no se podía quejar. Llevaban un rato hablando cuando Clare mencionó de nuevo que Remus fuese tan genial (¿Qué si no?) por aceptar que ella fuese muggle. Elizabeth sabía que Remus era un buen tipo y que no hacía estúpidas distinciones de ese tipo. Fue cuando reparó en un pequeño detalle: ¿Hasta qué punto sabía Clare lo genial que era Remus? Elizabeth estuvo el resto de la conversación intentando entrar en el tema, pero, una de dos, o Clare no sabía nada del asunto, o se estaba haciendo la tonta por un extraño motivo. Elizabeth se enfureció un poco con Remus cuando supo que Clare no sabía nada, pues no lo podía estar ocultando tanto, no podía haber saltado el tema sin querer. La cosa estaba clara, su amiga no tenía ni la más remota idea de que Remus era un hombre lobo. La cosa se puso bastante tensa cuando llegó Remus, quien se sentó con ellas igual de desconcertado que ella. Clare les explicó que quería que hablasen un poco y solucionaran las cosas, pues quería que su novio y su amiga fuesen amigos. Ni Elizabeth ni Remus fueron capaces de quejarse y la conversación cambió para dar paso a otros temas, ya no se hablaba de Remus. Después de un rato de gracias y risas, la tensión bajó considerablemente y Clare se arriesgó a dejarlos solos. Fue entonces cuando Elizabeth se lanzó enfurecida contra Remus. -¿Se puede saber por qué no le has contado que eres un licántropo?- Le preguntó soltando chispas por los ojos. -Yo... no creo que ella esté conmigo si lo llega a saber. Y no la culpo.- Dijo Remus bajando la voz gradualmente. -No lo estás haciendo bien, Remus.- Le dijo en un tono más suave al ver el estado del hombre.- La conozco bien y sé que si se lo cuentas más tarde creerá que no confías en ella. Sí, ya sé que lo haces. Pero lo pensará si no eres capaz de creer que te querrá igual. No sé cómo reaccionará cuando sepa que eres un hombre lobo, eso es imprevisible, pero sé que no te perdonará por dudar de ella. En ese momento llegó Clare del baño y Remus no pudo contestar, pero Elizabeth sabía que lo había dejado dudando. El pobre no sabía qué hacer. Si se lo decía Clare cortaría con él muerta de miedo. Si no se lo decía, algún día, tarde o temprano, Clare se estaría, y entonces si que no le perdonaría. 'Un buen dilema.'- Pensó Elizabeth mientras los miraba.'No se quedan detrás de mi problema.' Iba con la cabeza gacha al recordar estos momentos cuando una voz resonó detrás de ella. -Elizabeth.- La llamó quien reconoció cuando se dio la vuelta como McGonagall. -Buenas noches, Minerva.- Saludó deteniéndose a mitad de las escaleras. Se miró de reojo la hora para ver si había llegado tarde y la profesora venía para decirla algo, pero sólo eran las 21:30. Tampoco era tan tarde. -Quería darte un mensaje de parte de Snape.- Elizabeth sintió desfallecer. -¿De Severus?- Preguntó tontamente. -Eh... sí, de Severus.- Respondió sorprendida Minerva.- Necesita ayuda con las pociones, se le está acumulando el trabajo con los informes. Dado que no soy buena en pociones, lo cierto es que soy bastante mala, se preguntaba si tú podrías ayudar. Le he dicho que te pasarías por su despacho a eso de las nueve, pero seguro que sigue ahí. -Oh.-Articuló Elizabeth con un nudo en el estómago y mirando a los lados.- Sí, creo que puedo pasarme un rato por allí. Hoy he dormido mucho, así que podré hacer horas extras.- Dijo con voz despreocupadas y media sonrisa. -Estupendo. Buenas noches.- Se despidió Minerva dejándola paso. Elizabeth tenía el corazón prácticamente en la mano. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? ¿Por qué ahora quería que le ayudase? Intentando que no le estallase la cabeza y que no le diese un infarto, bajó las escaleras aparentando tranquilidad. Pero, si creía que se iba a escapar de McGonagall, se veía lista.  
  
-Elizabeth, un momento.- Pidió Minerva con voz curiosa.- ¿Desde cuando le llamas Severus? -¿Qué? Bueno...no sé...algo de tiempo.-Elizabeth le dio vueltas a la cabeza hasta encontrar la respuesta que le pareció más conveniente.- Supongo que desde que... ejem... me ayudo a escapar. Sí, tal vez más tarde. Minerva se fue dejando a Elizabeth más nerviosa que nunca. Si hubiese habido un terremoto en esos instantes, a Elizabeth no le hubiera importado lo más mínimo, pues no lo hubiese notado. Con la cabeza un tanto aturdida, y no sabía muy bien por qué, se dirigió a las mazmorras con paso tembloroso. No paraba de pensar en Severus y en por qué le había dicho eso a McGonagall. ¿Por qué se tenía que poner tan nerviosa? Se sorprendió frente a la puerta del despacho y tuvo que respirar varias veces antes de llamar a la puerta. Antes de decidirse había dado pasos hacia atrás dudosa de llamar. ¿Qué iba a hacer, o a decir? La escena iba a ser, lo menos, desconcertante. SE prometió que no saldría de ahí sin Severus. -¿Quién es?- La voz fría y cortante de Severus se oyó desde dentro. Elizabeth no respondió, pues no veía el por qué. El hombre sólo necesitaba un par de neuronas para recodar que esperaba respuesta. Decidido esto, empujó la puerta y entro con paso decidido al despacho.  
*-*-*-*-* Severus se quedó paralizado cuando alzó la vista indiferente de las hojas y vio a Elizabeth frente a él. Ya iban a ser las diez de la noche, por lo que había supuesto que Elizabeth no quería ni oír hablar de él, pero hay estaba. Y estaba más guapa que nunca. La chica llevaba una ropa simple pero que ella hacía espectacular. Unos vaqueros claros cubrían sus piernas y una chaqueta marrón tapaba una camisa de manga larga roja. Severus se dio cuenta de que la chica iba menos llamativa que de costumbre. Su pelo castaño lo llevaba suelto, como siempre, hasta la cintura, donde se rizaba dándole un aire travieso. Llevaba al cuello un colgante de la marihuana. Lo miraba con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada que daba a entender que estaba dolida e iba ser muy rencorosa. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Su propia voz lo sacó del embelesamiento. -Querías ayuda, ¿no?- Contestó aguda. Se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó en la mesa.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? -Pociones.- Contestó Severus disimulando una sonrisa.- Necesito Veritaserum, al parecer a la Sra Umbridge le ha dado por envenenar a los alumnos, lo cual no es asunto mío, y, para mi otro jefe,- Severus observó como Elizabeth no hacía esfuerzos por ocultar una mueca.- necesito paralizantes, algunas curativas de grado alto y...venenos. -¿Nada más?- Preguntó sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba y miraba las estanterías.- ¿De dónde tengo que coger los ingredientes?- Severus se limitó a señalarle un armario a parte. Elizabeth se dirigió ahí.- ¿Qué ingredientes utilizo? Severus se levantó de su asiento consciente de que Elizabeth no pararía hasta verlo enfadado. Se sentía atraído hacia ella, sobre todo después de haberla besado. Si no lo hubiese hecho sería más fácil. Pero ahora la tenía ante sí, tan cerca que con estirar la mano la tocaría. Un cosquilleo de su marca lo sacó de sus alucinaciones y se amonestó. NO tenía que dejar ver sus sentimientos por ella. Por su bien no debía hacerlo. -¿No sabes qué ingredientes necesitas para las pociones?- Preguntó aparentando burla. -Exacto, ¿no me has oído?- Preguntó molesta mientras se cruzaba los brazos y evitaba su mirada.- Por un momento me he olvidado de todo.- Dijo acercándose a él y mirándole con los ojos púrpuras. -No deberías olvidar determinadas cosas.- Aquello se acercaba cada vez más a una conversación de tontos. Elizabeth se acercaba a él sin dejar de mirarle y él se sentía demasiado bien. Sabía que no podía dejarla seguir, pero sus propias piernas le traicionaron caminando hacia Elizabeth. -¿Por qué?- Susurró con voz nerviosa Elizabeth. Sus alientos rozaban y se revolvían en el aire. -Porque es peligroso.- Dijo Severus con voz ronca. Al segundo siguiente no pudo aguantar más y dio el último paso hacia Elizabeth y la rodeó con sus brazos. Bajó su boca al nivel de los labios de Elizabeth y sus labios se juntaron en el beso ansiado por los dos. Tras unos segundos, que podían haber sido perfectamente minutos, horas, Severus apartó a Elizabeth. Ambos temblaban. -No podemos... esto no...- Logró decir antes de que Elizabeth lo besara con pasión. -Por supuesto que podemos.- Murmuró Elizabeth a su oído con voz entrecortada. -Es demasiado peligroso. Yo no quiero que... no puedo permitir que a ti...- Dijo con sus últimas fuerzas. -No me importa. Lo asumo. Puedo aguantar el peligro, pero no estar sin ti.- Dijo Elizabeth con voz segura. -¿Tú quieres...?- Preguntó Severus sin ocultar su nerviosismo. -Sí.- Y ambos se fundieron en un beso eterno que duró toda la noche. Sus almas se juntaron en una y un pacto se selló. 


	21. Mi corazón late descontrolado

Muchas gracias por los Reviws que me habéis mandado. Definitivamente, levantan mucho la moral. Gracias a los que les gusta mi historia tal y como es y muchas gracias al mandar consejos y tal. La verdad es que me fijo mucho en ellos a la hora de escribir.  
  
Sin más dilación os dejo con el nuevo capítulo de NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS. Me parece recordar que Elizabeth y Severus estaban empezando algo, ¿verdad?  
  
¡Qué lo disfrutéis!  
  
Capítulo XXI. ...mi corazón late descontrolado  
  
Elizabeth abrió los ojos y al segundo una gran sonrisa recorrió su cara. Se acomodó entre los brazos de Severus, esos brazos fuertes que la noche anterior la habían abrazado con tanta pasión. Notaba su cuerpo junto al suyo recorriéndole la espalda y las piernas. Sonrió al sentir su gran miembro junto a su cuerpo. La noche anterior había sido un repertorio repleto de sensaciones agradables. Su cuerpo y el de Severus habían conectado desde el primero de los beso. Pensaba en los recuerdos eróticos de la velada cuando sonó el reloj. Las 8:00. Las 8:00 de un maravilloso jueves por la mañana tras haber compartido juegos con Severus. ¡Las 8:00! Se supone que a esa hora debería estar dando clases.  
  
Se levantó de la cama dando un liguero bote para no despertar a Severus y fue recogiendo su ropa, que estaba esparcida por toda la habitación.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- Elizabeth se sobresaltó y pegó un salto.  
  
Severus estaba despierto y la miraba sorprendido. Tenía los brazos colocados detrás de la cabeza y estaba estirado con una pierna doblada. La sábana le cubría tan sólo uno de los muslos y parte de la cintura, lo justo para recordar con todo tipo de detalles lo que había debajo. Se ruborizó cuando no pudo dejar de mirar su rizado vello del pecho y su torso tan bien formado.  
  
-Bueno...- Se iba explicando mientras se le acercaba poco a poco e iba dando énfasis a algunas palabras.- Me he despertado y me han dicho un pequeño secreto... verás... me han comunicado que lo que me hiciste anoche...- Se quedó parada un momento para comprobar como reaccionaba Severus, que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y la miraba con ojos picarones.- bueno... que está prohibido hacerlo dentro de un recinto escolar.- Elizabeth continuó poniendo cara inocente mientras se ponía la falda.  
  
-Deberías habérmelo dicho ayer, pero claro,- La miró maliciosamente.- no pensaste en eso.  
  
-La verdad es que tenía cosas mucho más interesantes en las que pensar, como por ejemplo, como quitarle los calzoncillos al profesor Snape sin dejar de besarle.  
  
Severus echó la cabeza hacía atrás mientras se reía con ganas y Elizabeth aprovechó el movimiento colocándose encima de ella de un salto con las piernas abiertas, haciendo que la fina sábana se deslizase a un lado. Su boca buscó a la de Severus con una rapidez sorprendente y se entrelazaron en un beso puramente pasional. Las manos de Severus se deslizaron por su espalda hasta llegar al trasero y empezó a acariciarle. Elizabeth, que hasta entonces había tenido los brazos aplastando los hombros de Severus sobre la cama, fue deslizando una de las manos hacía su pelo y empezó a acariciarle. Abandonó sus labios y fue recorriendo el torso de Severus con la lengua. Entonces Severus cogió sus brazos y empezó a acariciarla con delicadeza, invitándola a llegar más abajo. Elizabeth aceptó la invitación, pero cuando iba a llegar a su miembro, alzó la cabeza y sitúo su cara a milímetros de la de Severus.  
  
-¿Sabes que tengo clase a las 8:00 y voy a llegar ligeramente tarde?- Severus rió, pero en un instante, comprendiendo lo que eso quería decir y puso cara de reproche.  
  
-Podrías decir que estás enferma.- Opinó, y Elizabeth creyó que si hubiese estado en el suelo le habría suplicado de rodillas.  
  
-Para eso también tendríamos que dejarlo, ¿quién creería que estoy con cuarenta de fiebre en la cama de un compañero de trabajo?- Le dio un dulce beso en los labios para recompensarle y se levantó, aunque, como él, también se sintió frustrada.  
  
Volvió a recolectar su ropa y se puso las botas. Mientras buscaba su ropa interior, sintió cómo Severus la miraba atentamente, y eso la complació y la entristeció enteramente. Por fin encontró sus bragas a un lado de la cama revuelta y se las puso. Severus se acercó por detrás de ella y la rodeó con el brazo acariciándole los pechos mientras que su juguetona lengua la lamía el cuello. Elizabeth se dejó llevar por el escalofrío que la recorrió el cuerpo por unos instantes, pero luego comprendió que si seguía ahí seguramente irían a buscarla.  
  
-Tengo que irme, de verdad.- Dijo mientras se deslizaba sutilmente de sus brazos y se levantaba.- Me quedaría, y lo sabes.- Miró por toda la habitación atentamente.  
  
-¿Qué buscas?- Severus parecía haberse dado por vencido, pues volvió a las posición inicial, sólo que ya no tenía ninguna sábana que lo cubriera. Elizabeth sonrió mientras admiraba ese magnífico monumento.  
  
-He perdido el sujetador.- Dijo un poco avergonzada.-No sé lo que hiciste con él anoche, pero se ha votilizado.  
  
-Lo dejé en el escritorio.- Dijo riéndose.- Al menos eso recuerdo.  
  
-Si no está ahí me debes un sujetador.- Advirtió con cara de circunstancias.  
  
Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al escritorio, que en vez de estar repleto de papeles o libros estaba plagado de ingredientes para pociones, utensilios, recetas y pociones. Pero ahí estaba el sujetador, enganchado a una escultura con dos serpientes rodeando una copa. Elizabeth recordó que era un áspide, emblema de la curación.  
  
Entró en la habitación de nuevo y se puso la camisa.  
  
-Hoy me toca el turno de noche y, si no recuerdo mal, a ti también.- Mientras Severus hablaba se fue poniendo la túnica mientras pensaba en la nueva diablura que se le estaba ocurriendo a ese loco suyo.- Podríamos encontrarnos y dejar que haga la ronda otro profesor, ¿no crees?  
  
-¿En serio crees que te diría que no?- Severus bajo los ojos y se tocó ligeramente la marca del brazo izquierdo.  
  
Elizabeth se acercó a él rápidamente y le levantó la cara.  
  
-Esto- Dijo mientras le apartaba la mano de las marca y colocaba la suya encima.- no me importa. Yo sé que has cambiado, y eso es lo más importante para mí. No me interesan los chicos exclusivamente buenos, yo te quiero pese a tus errores, y los admito. Los errores son comunes, no te preocupes, que ya encontrarás más de uno en mí.  
  
Severus la abrazó y ella se acomodó entre su mentón y su pecho, y cerró los ojos. Se sentía en la gloria, un sitio donde se olvidaba de los malos recuerdos, sustituyéndolos por aquellos tan especiales.  
  
-¿Cómo has dormido?- Preguntó Severus acariciándola.  
  
-¿Dormido? ¿Contigo en la misma cama?- Replicó Elizabeth haciéndose la ofendida.- Se duerme fatal contigo. Lo máximo dos o tres hora, ¡y eso que soy muy dormilona!  
  
Los dos se juntaron más en la cama y Elizabeth cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento.  
  
-¿No te tenías que ir a dar clase, niña buena?- La preguntó mientras la separaba de él y la miraba afectuosamente. Elizabeth lo besó tiernamente y salió de la habitación.  
  
Estuvo toda la mañana con la fantástica imagen de Severus sobre la cama, desnudo. Su deseado cuerpo tapado con una fina sábana blanca. Estaba claro, aquella noche había sido verdaderamente grandiosa.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Era la hora de comer, y aunque lo que más deseaba era verla de nuevo, se dirigió al 4º piso para coger algunos ingredientes que Filch tenía guardados en un pequeño almacén. Cuando se encontró delante del armario comprendió que no tenía ni idea de qué llave era, siempre había pedido los ingredientes a Filch y él se los daba cuando se lo pedía, pero últimamente contentaba más a la profesora Umbridge que a los demás profesores. Probó con la primera llave del manojo y la metió dentro de la cerradura. Cuando abrió la puerta apareció delante de él una cueva repleta de duendecillos de Cornualles. La cerró rápidamente. Probó con la siguiente, y se encontró con una habitación que le llamó bastante la atención, parecía echa de oro. La otra llave conducía a una habitación de plata. La siguiente una habitación envuelta por una gran Lazo del Diablo, que tuvo que espantar con un puñado de fuego púrpura. Ya se iba a dar por vencido cuando la siguiente llave dio al almacén, que consistía en una gran habitación iluminada en su mayor parte que contenía las plantas o los ingredientes de seres vivos y otra pequeña parte sumida en una profunda oscuridad para los ingredientes contrarios a la luz. Cogió algunos ingredientes de la zona oscura y varios de la zona iluminada y se fue.  
  
Bajó las escaleras con prisa, pues llevaba algunos ingredientes oscuros que no era prudente que fueran vistos por alumnos mal intencionados.  
  
-"kjgfMalfoyjkljgd"-Dijo en voz alta mientras se reía.  
  
Iba tan inverso en sus pensamientos que chocó contra alguien. Todos los ingredientes rodaron escaleras abajo, excepto los que explotaron nada más tocar el suelo. Cuando se volvió para castigar al importuno que le había echo tropezar, se le suavizó la mirada al encontrarse junto a Elizabeth, que se acercó y le abrazó cariñosamente. Obviamente, Severus le correspondió calurosamente.  
  
-No has ido a comer.- Le reprochó Elizabeth haciendo pucheros.  
  
-Bonita observación.- Dijo sonriendo.- Deberías haberte dedicado a la investigación.  
  
Comenzaron a besarse, pero una pequeña explosión de unos ingredientes al juntarse les hizo volver a la realidad. Estaban en medio de las escaleras de un colegio repleto de profesores y alumnos mientras se morreaban con pasión. Y lo peor no eran los alumnos curiosos, sino los hijos de magos tenebrosos. Se miraron alegres y cogieron cada uno la mitad de los ingredientes y bajaron la escalera poco a poco.  
  
-Vamos a una de las aulas del 2º piso.- Le susurró al oído Elizabeth.  
  
-No creo que lo tengas que repetir dos veces- Dijo divertido Severus.  
  
En cuando llegaron el piso, lo primero que hicieron fue entrar a la primera clase que encontraron. Soltaron los ingredientes en una mesa y se juntaron el un romántico beso. Severus le agarró la cintura con el brazo derecho y con el izquierdo fue recorriéndole el cuerpo a Elizabeth. La acarició tiernamente el pelo y la oreja, pero cuando Elizabeth le desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa fue descendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a uno de los pechos donde se entretuvo lo suficiente para dar tiempo a Elizabeth a desabrocharle la camisa entera. Introdujo la mano por su camiseta y la acarició la tripa mientras que la otra mano abandonaba la cintura y se colocaba en el trasero. La agarró con las dos manos y la levantó fuertemente del suelo. Ella le rodeó con los pies la cintura y se movió eróticamente. Severus la colocó en la mesa del profesor, permitiendo de nuevo la libertad a sus manos.  
  
Su beso se extendió durante minutos enteros parecía tener prisa, no cuando estaban juntos. Severus, que había estado esa mañana un tanto preocupado por ceder y exponer a Elizabeth al peligro, ahora parecía no tener ninguna clase de pudor cuando la acariciaba con pasión. Elizabeth, que se sentía más en la gloria que en otra parte, había estado preocupada, pero tenía bien claro que ese hombre no se lo iban a quitar.  
  
Estaban totalmente a lo suyo, cuando empezaron a oír un murmullo de voces. No les prestaron atención hasta que se acercaron al aula demasiado deprisa.  
  
Rápidamente Severus se echó a un lado para dejar bajar de la mesa a Elizabeth. Comenzó a abrocharse los botones tan rápido como podía, pero era cuestión de una contrarreloj. Sólo quedaban tres botones, y pudo distinguir las voces: Eran Potter y sus odiosos amiguitos. Miró espantado a Elizabeth, que se estaba colocando la falda e intentaba poner su pelo en orden.  
  
-Pero Harry, esos sueños son malos, ¿estás seguro de que entrenas todas las noches como te dice el profesor?- Preguntaba la voz de la odiosa sabelotodo.  
  
-Ya te he dicho que sí.- Contestó la voz del niño-que-vivió.- Pero te repito que Snape no me ayuda nada, las clases cada vez son peores y mis sueños aumentan.  
  
Severus, ya arreglado, caminó unos pasos en dirección a la puerta dispuesto a acabar con el maldito muchacho. La mano de Elizabeth sobre su hombro paró su empresa, pero no por eso borró una cuenta pendiente con Potter.  
  
-Ya, pero...- Dijo Granger con voz pastosa.  
  
-Déjale ya, Hermione.- Soltó la voz del pequeño y peor de los Weasly.- Si Harry dice que ha entrenado, es que ha entrenado, ¿deacuerdo? Deja de encontrarle a todo puntilla, ¿quieres? En cuanto al profesor Snape...  
  
Weasly se quedó mudo cuando empujó la puerta del aula y vio a su profesor de pociones. La cara se tornó roja en un tiempo record según Severus: 2 segundos. Lo que tardó en relacionar a su profesor más odiado con lo que estaba a punto de decir.  
  
-Continúe, Sr Weasly, no se preocupe por mí. ¿Qué decía?- Preguntó Severus mostrando su cara más gélida.  
  
-Yo... bueno, profesor. El caso es que... Yo no... Quiero decir, yo no quería... Este...  
  
Severus se había equivocado. Durante esos segundos la cara de Weasly se tornó aún más roja. Parecía que estaba a punto de explotar. Severus miró a los otros dos alumnos que se encogieron ante su mirada acobardados. Eran muy chulitos hablando de él a sus espaldas, pero ante él estaban dispuestos a jurar que era su amigo, ¡qué ya era decir!  
  
-Déjalo Snape.- Dijo una voz detrás de él. Todos se volvieron hacia Elizabeth.- No es normal que un alumno sufra así. Si quieres castigarle hazlo ya, pero no quieras que te encarcelen por matar con la mirada a un alumno.  
  
Severus dejó de mirar al trío prodigioso, que miraban a Elizabeth medio esperanzados medio sorprendidos, y su mirada se clavó en Elizabeth, que esquivaba su mirada. En una de estas le miró y le devolvió una mirada divertida. Ante esto tuvo que ceder. Se volvió hacia Ron y lo miró como siempre, con asco.  
  
-Serán descontados 10 puntos a Gryffindor por su insolencia, Sr Weasly.- El chico larguirucho abrió la boca para replicar, pero se contuvo cuando miró por encima del hombro de Severus a Elizabeth.- En cuanto a ustedes dos,- Prosiguió mirando a Granger y a Potter.- se les descontará 5 puntos a cada uno.- Dijo con todo el odio que pudo.- Ahora largo de aquí.- Exclamó mirando a Potter con furia. Este le devolvió prácticamente la misma mirada.  
  
Los chicos miraron a Severus y a Elizabeth una vez más y se dieron la vuelta para irse del aula. Elizabeth dio unas palmadotas en el hombro de Severus, pero este no supo si eran de apoyo o de desaprobación. En fin, daba igual. Nadie, ni ella, iba a cambiar el hecho de que odiaba a Harry Potter.  
  
-Esperaros chicos.- La voz de Elizabeth sorprendió a todos haciendo que se volvieran al mismo tiempo hacia ella.- ¿No estábamos haciendo la poción revitalizante en clase?- Preguntó con voz inocente.  
  
Severus intentó imaginarse qué nueva diablura se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, pero ni remotamente se esperaba lo que propondría.  
  
-Si, Srta Elizabeth.- Contestó igual de curiosa y aterrada que él la Srta Granger.  
  
-Estupendo.- Exclamó Elizabeth poniéndose entre los dos bandos. Parecía que intentaba evitar que se matasen.- Pues hemos encontrado los ingredientes.- Dijo apuntando a la mesa donde estaban los que Severus había traído.  
  
-Ahí no hay ninguno que sirva para la poción Revitalizante, Srta Wingrove.- Se apresuró a contestar Severus con miedo a que Elizabeth les dijera algo.  
  
-¿No?- Respondió con tal tono preocupado que Severus hubiese puesto la mano al fuego al decir que eso ya lo sabía.-  
  
¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Se lamentó con gestos teatrales.  
  
-No.- Se apresuró a decir temeroso de que mandara a los tres monstruos a su despacho en busca de los ingredientes.  
  
-¿No qué?- Preguntó con mirada pícara Elizabeth.  
  
Severus se quedó sin habla. Le parecía increíble el poder que tendía la chica sobre ella. Maldita sea. No era ni siquiera de impedir que lo metiera en un lío con los tres mocosos. ¡Pero que guapa era!  
  
-Estos alumnos no van a entrar en mi despacho solos. No sin mi consentimiento. El cual no daré ni en sus mejores sueños.- Respondió tratando de parecer frío. Tal y como le dijo Elizabeth después, lo había superado con creces.  
  
-Oh, muchas gracias, profesor Snape.- Le agradeció Elizabeth antes de que se le ocurriese que había ganado esa vez.- Es muy amable por su parte ofrecerse a entregarles los ingredientes en persona. Muchas gracias.- Severus se quedó paralizado.- Necesitamos ingredientes para unos 20 alumnos, ¿deacuerdo? Harry, Ron, Hermione,- Se torció para mirarlos.- Creo que tendréis que ir todos para poder cargar todo lo necesario, ¿ok?- Sonrió a Severus de forma particular.- Bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo. Os veo en las clases chicos. Hasta la cena Sr Snape.  
  
Dicho esto caminó hasta la puerta y, después de volverse una última vez y mirarlo con cara divertida, se fue. 'Esta se la está jugando.' Pensó un poco enfadado Severus. Se volvió hacia los tres chicos que, por fortuna, estaban más horrorizados que él ante la idea de pasar unos minutos a solas con él. Sobre todo Weasly, que, después de lo que había dicho, o casi, estaba aterrado.  
  
Salió por la puerta sin fijarse o no si venían detrás de él.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ron salió de las mazmorras seguido de sus amigos y arrastrando los pies al tiempo que maldecía al profesor Snape. Habían estado una media hora con él buscando los ingredientes que su ex-preferida profesora. La media hora hubiese sido incluso soportable, pero Hermione lo echó a perder al decir que necesitaban las raíces enteras y no en polvo.  
  
-También tú, Hermione.- Se quejó Harry arrastrando las plantas enteras de Julx.- 'Profesor, la profesora Wingrove no quiera raíces ya preparadas, quiere que las troceemos nosotros.'- Imitó la voz aguda de Hermione a la perfección.  
  
-Oh, cállate ya.- Dijo Hermione caminando deprisa.- ¿Qué queréis que dijese? ¿Nada?  
  
-Si.- Contestaron Harry y Ron al tiempo.  
  
-No podíamos llevar a Elizabeth las raíces de cualquier forma.- Se explicó molesta Hermione.- ¡No nos volvería a pedir nada!- Objetó dándose la vuelta de pronto y enfrentándose a los chicos.  
  
-Bueno, vale. Cálmate.- La tranquilizó Ron dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, lo que provocó la risa de Harry y el aumento de enfado de Hermione.  
  
Continuaron caminando hablando de Sirius cuando llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda y entraron en la Sala Común. Encontraron su ya sitio de estudio vacío, como siempre, y dejaron los ingredientes y los colocaron un poco.  
  
-¿Sabéis una cosa?- Preguntó Harry con voz interesante.  
  
-Sé muchas, Harry. Tendrás que especificar un poco más.- Bromeó Ron imitando la voz de la Umbridge.- Y como digas algo del Señor Oscuro, me veré obligada a castigarte durante veinte años, ¿vale? Por cierto: soy una hortera total.  
  
Harry y Hermione rieron su broma de Ron con entusiasmo mientras el estado de humor de éste crecía poco a poco. Al comentario le siguieron varios más sobre lo imbécil que era la 'profesora' mientras Hermione y Ron (Harry se estaba esforzando al 100% insultando a su odiada profesora) recogían los ingredientes y los colocaban a un lado de la mesa.  
  
-Bueno, a lo que iba, que me distraéis demasiado.- Ron y Hermione se rieron de su amigo. Ron se alegró de que el ánimo de Harry hubiese subido, ya que debería estar hecho polvo.- ¿No habéis notado nada raro entre Snape y Elizabeth?- Preguntó alzando la ceja en gesto pícaro.  
  
-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?- Preguntó Ron un poco cabreado.  
  
-¿Pues qué va a ser? No creéis que Snape y Elizabeth...  
  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó Hermione.- No creo que Elizabeth quiera tener nada con el profesor Snape.- Se explicó utilizando la lógica.- Ella y el profesor Snape... Drug.- Se estremeció con una mueca de asco.  
  
-No.- Dijo Ron cortando la risa de sus amigos.- Elizabeth no tiene nada con ese... ese... Imbécil. Ella no se fijaría jamás en... ¡Por Díos! ¡Snape!  
  
Ron estaba muy nervioso. Aquello era una estupidez. Pero, según le había parecido notar también, Elizabeth y Snape, sobretodo Snape, estaban comportándose extraño. Pero no podía ser cierto. Él había estado con Elizabeth estos dos meses atrás y nunca le había parecido que no tuviese dos dedos de frente. Ahí, eso sí, había gato encerrado.  
  
-Oh, claro, se me olvidaba.- Replicó Hermione con voz fría.- La profesora Wingrove es tu gran amor platónico. Cierto. No podemos hablar mal de ella, Harry. Bueno, pues que os aproveche.- Dicho esto se fue dejando a Ron desconcertado.  
  
-¿Qué la pasa?- Preguntó a Harry.  
  
-Mira Ron, yo que tú me dejaría de rollos y le diría algo. Lo estropeas haciendo ese tipo de comentarios.- Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-¿Qué comentarios?- Replicó Ron ofendido.- ¿Y qué le digo?- Dijo recordando de qué estaban hablando.- ¿Y qué rollos? Yo no... a mi no me...- Intentó decir al ver que se había alterado demasiado.  
  
-Tranquilo, Ron.- Le tranquilizó Harry.- Tú intenta no meterte con ella y todo saldrá bien, ¿deacuerdo? Yo no me quiero meter en tu vida.  
  
Ron pasó todo el tiempo callado hasta que Harry se fue a la cama.  
  
-¿Qué no me meta con ella?- Murmuró para sí mismo.- No la puedo decir nada de que me gusta. El problema está vivo y se llama 'Vicky' Krum.  
  
--------------  
  
¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Si queréis escuchar un pequeño secreto... este capítulo lo tenía escrito antes que los otros, pues una amiga mía me pidió que escribiera alguna vez que estuvieran juntos sin discutir, ya sabéis, por eso de la variación, y escribí esto. Me hizo prometer que lo pondría la primera vez que estuvieran con ese rollo. Lo que ella no sabía es que iba a tardar aún unos diez capítulos. ¡Lo qué es la vida!  
  
¿Qué opináis sobre Ron y Hermione? ¿Os gusta que se líen un poco? ¿Qué tal está quedando? ¿Y el rollito de pareja de Elizabeth y Severus? Demasiado directos para mi gusto, pero así son mis personajes. Tienen estilo propio.  
  
En el próximo capítulo trataré el tema tabú: San Valentín ¿sí o no? Mi amiga me ha dado una idea: Elizabeth a favor, Severus en contra de hacer algo romanticón. Bueno, la verdad es que ninguno tendrá lo que tiene. ¡Qué mala soy!  
  
Tengo una noticia: Creo que voy a poner una especie de tope para la historia. Al principio pensé en una veintena de capítulos o algo así. ¡Pero aquí me veis! 21 capítulos y van por San Valentín. En fin... creo que pondré un número de estos mágicos... ¿qué os parece 33?  
  
Hasta otro capítulo.  
  
PD. He cambiado el Argumento. ¿Os gusta? 


End file.
